Fatal Reunion
by TheRavynFire
Summary: Sequel to Starting Over. The Winchesters have happily moved on with their lives, but when the demon makes a shocking return the boys are forced back into the hunt.
1. The Wedding

**Ok. This is the sequel to Starting Over. Hopefully this story is as good as the first.**

**Also its been revised to add things that were missed the first time I posted this story.**

_**Disclaimer: No I dont own supernatural sigh. I do however own Alexis and all the little winchesters. **_

_**Summary: The Winchesters have happily moved on with their lives. Hunting forgotten and new lives created, but when the demon makes a shocking return going after the next generation of Winchesters the boys are forced back into the hunt to save the Winchester line**_.  
------------------------------------------------------

_**Prologue**_

"Sam I cant breathe."

Sam blinked looking down at his older brother. "Oh. Sorry did I do it to tight?" he asked reaching for Deans bow tie which he had just put on for him.

Dean slapped his hand away and began to pace back and forth. "No thats not what I mean, Sam," he said sounding panicked as he gestured aggresively with his hands. His breathing quickened and he looked as if he were on the brink of hyperventilation. "I cant...breathe.." he repeated emphasizing the word.

They stood in the mens bathroom of the church in Lawrence, Kansas. A year had passed since they had killed the demon and Dean and Alexis' wedding day had finally come. Even though Dean had promised himself he would never go back to Kansas, he and Alexis moved there. Dean had started his life in Kansas and thats where he wanted to finish it. He forced himself to remember the good times and not just the bad. He had bought a small house with what had been his college fund which he never used, and moved Alexis into it. She was thrilled that they were moving into their own place together and didnt object to the move. She got a job at the local hospital which was when Dean decided that he needed to get a job as well. When they were living together in her apartment she had supported him and he hated it. He was the man of the relationship and he wanted to act like one. He got a job as a carpenter which wasnt easy work like he thought it would be but it paid good and he grew to like it.

Sam went to stay in Provenance with Sarah. Dean was waiting for the call to hear about when his brother would be leaving back to school but that call never came. Instead he got one saying that his younger brother didnt want to go back to school and that he and Sarah were engaged and moving down to Lawrence too. Dean didnt question his brothers decision and figured Sam would tell him, his reason for not wanting to go back to school when he was ready, but Sam never did. He just used up the rest of his college fund to buy Sarah a home to restart their lives in. He called John who pulled some strings and got Sam a job working at the county police department as a deputy. Dean knew Sam was better than that, but didnt say anything not wanting to start anything between them, and Sam never showed any signs of unhappiness. In fact it was the happiest Dean had ever seen him since they were younger.

"What do you mean you cant breathe?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow and watching his brother pace back and forth rapidly.

Dean didnt stop pacing. He was panicking he knew it and he didnt like it. He was not the type to panic no matter what the situation and he had been in serious situations, but as he stood in the bathroom there with his brother he was in full on panic mode and he didnt know what to do. He felt helpless. Another feeling he didnt like.

"I don't know. I just feel..I don't know. Sam do something!" Dean said looking to his younger brother for help.

Sam grabbed Dean by his shoulders, forcing him to stop the pacing and look him in the eye. "Ok. Calm down alright? Now tell me whats going on?"

Dean shook his head. "Im getting married."

"Yeah. I know, otherwise I wouldnt be standing here in a suit ready to walk out there and be your best man," Sam said making Dean frown. "Tell me what the real problem is."

Dean sighed. "What if..What if Im not..." he hesitated. "Well you know!"

Sam blinked. "No I don't. Fill me in on the blanks here Dean."

Dean sighed again even heavier this time. "What if Im not a good husband? I can be a good boyfriend yeah. But husband? Sam!"

"What? I don't see the problem here Dean. You love Alex don't you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know I do," Dean said his shoulders dropping. "Otherwise I wouldnt be standing here in a suit ready to go out to there and be her husband."

"Then your fine," Sam said patting Dean on the back and releasing him. "Alex loves you. You love her. You want to be with her for...forever. Lets do this."

Dean took a deep breath trying to steady his rapid heartbeat. He wasnt having cold feet about her, he knew how he felt about her. He knew that he wanted her to be in his life until he died, but that didnt mean he wasnt having doubts about himself. Alexis had never complained about anything he did although every morning he woke up, he was just waiting for her to drop the bomb and tell him she didnt want to marry him or be with him anymore. But that day never came and every morning she was there smiling at him when he woke up. He tried to remember this as he leaned against the bathroom sink and took deep breaths.

A knock on the bathroom door made Sam turn and John peeked his head into the doorway already in his suit. "Hey everything okay in here?" John asked looking from Sam to Dean and back.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

John looked at Dean who was staring at the ground trying desperately to calm himself down. "Dean you alright?"

Dean looked up at his father. "What? Yeah! Im fine. Just uh, just thinking. Is it time?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Its time."

"Ok," Dean said moving away from the sink and standing tall. "Im ready."

Dean followed Sam and his father out of the bathroom and into the chapel where the priest and Sarah were waiting. Alexis had asked Sarah to be her maid of honor and Sarah graciously accepted. Once Sarah had moved to Lawrence she found herself spending a lot of time hanging out with Alexis seeing as besides Dean and Sam she was the only person she knew in town. They had become close over time and Alexis considered Sarah her best friend, and Sarah felt the same way.

Sarah was already in her bridesmaid dress and standing in her place at the altar. Matthew, Lucas, and a few other hunters and their families had shown up unexpectedly for the wedding. Dean was surprised that they had come but happy none the less. Even though neither he nor Alexis had wanted a big wedding, Dean found that if it were only five of them it would be kind of sad.

An old friend of Johns, who he had known since before the boys were even thought of, happened to be the priest marrying them. His name was Stanley Wellman and when Dean and Alexis had gone to ask him to marry them he had delved into a long embarassing story about Dean being three and having an "accident" right in the middle of a church session. Alexis had found it hilarious. Dean on the other hand wanted to shove a bible into Stanley's mouth to quiet him. Now Stanley stood at the altar holding the very bible Dean had imagined shoving down his throat, waiting for Dean and Sam to take their places. They did and John approached Dean putting his hands on his shoulder.

"You alright son? You look pale," John said quietly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Im fine."

"Having cold feet?" John asked seriously.

"No way. I love her." Dean said blinking as the words flooded from his mouth before he had even thought of them.

John smiled and nodded. "Good. Then let me go get your soon to be wife," he said adjusting Deans bow tie one last time before disappearing down the isle.

A few moments passed where Sam fussed over Deans suit, adjusting here, removing lint there, until Dean smacked his hands away and gave him a look. Sam only smiled at his brother and shrugged. Dean could feel his hands sweating and kept wiping them on his pants until he heard the church music begin and his heart beat even faster.

He turned to look down the isle, straightening his back and holding his breath till what he thought was the most beautiful sight in the world came into view. He couldnt help but smile as Alexis came into view walking down the isle slowly with her arm locked with Johns. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him with a smile on her face. Her dress was beautiful and her hair was shining as it cascaded down her shoulders. All doubts and fears left Dean as he saw the woman he loved walking towards him.

When they finally made it to the altar Dean stepped down and waited while John looked at Alexis with a smile and kissed her cheek. "Im happy to have you as a daughter-in-law, Alex," John said soflty.

"Me too," Alexis said smiling back and giving his hand a squeeze.

John turned to Dean who anxiously waited, and held Alexis' hand out to him giving her away to his son properly. Dean smiled wider and took her hand as John stepped back and stood next to Sam. Dean led Alexis to her place holding her hand tight as the priest began the ceremony.

It rushed by faster than Dean had expected. He studdered nervously over his vows, and dropped her ring as he tried to slip it onto her finger but she smiled reassuringly at him the entire time. He expected her to run when Stanley asked her the "I do" question but she only looked deeply into his eyes and said "yes I do", making his heart practically leap from his chest. The most important part to Dean soon came and he found stanley smiling at him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Stanley said loudly looking at Dean and Alexis. "You may kiss the bride."

Dean turned to Alexis pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately as their guests clapped and cheered. When he pulled away he put his forehead to hers as a single tear fell down her cheek, although she was smiling at him. He wiped it away gently and smiled to feeling his own eyes water.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I cant believe this is happening," Alexis whispered in disbelief.

Dean smirked. "Neither can I. But it is. And I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was just the prologue to give you an idea of what happened after the boys left the airport in Starting Over. The next chapter will be a few years later and about the kids.


	2. Shotguns and Movies

They were arguing again. Dean could hear it loud and clear even though he was upstairs in his bedroom with the door closed. He groaned and rolled over onto his back just as Alexis woke up beside him with a sigh. He shut his eyes trying to block the sound of the rucus downstairs out of his mind and wrapped his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Alexis asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. Its Saturday I plan to stay in bed all day."

"You arent going to be able to go back to sleep until you go downstairs and break the fight up," Alexis said matter of factly.

"Why do I have to go?" Dean asked in a whining voice. "You're their mother."

"And you're their father," Alexis retorted. "Besides I went last time."

Dean sighed and held up a fist. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No! I went last time now its your turn," she said laughing at him.

"Lex, come on I don't want to get up," he whined putting his face into her hair.

"Nope Im not going," she said shaking her head. "I have learned to tune them out. You on the other hand have not. So you can go or not doesnt bother me any. Im going back to sleep. And stop calling me Lex."

Dean groaned again. "Please?"

"No," she said in a finishing tone. "And you know that eventually they are going to come up here with the argument."

Dean sighed sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Im going this time but your going next time."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him before burrying herself underneath the covers. Dean sighed and climbed off the bed, trudged out to the hallway where the arguments of his two sons echoed even louder through the house.

It had been six years since the day he had married Alexis and things had been so different. He still worked as a carpenter, but after going to school for a little while he got his contractors license and was promoted, running his own construction sights. He had turned into a new man. He was a father, a husband, with two kids depending on him. He and Alexis had, had their first son soon after their wedding. His name was Dean Jonathan, DJ for short, and he was six. He had been a surprise to them, Alexis hadnt even known she was pregnant till after their honeymoon. They hadnt even gotten the chance to discuss having kids but Dean was thrilled anyway. Once DJ got older they talked about having another, but before they could really come to a decision Alexis was pregnant again with Aidan who was four. Dean immediately recognized the differences in his sons as he watched them grow up. DJ was like himself and even looked like him more than Aidan did. DJ had his dirty blonde hair and hazel-green eyes, as well as his cocky attitude and stubborness, where Aidan had his mothers dark hair and emerald green eyes, he could be stubborn but not as much as DJ and had his mothers laid back attitude. The boys argued every chance they got, but DJ was protective over Aidan when need be like Dean had been to Sam.

Sam and Sarah had finally married and still lived nearby keeping the their families close together. Sam still worked as the deputy in the police department while Sarah stayed home to take care of their son and daughter, Caleb and Jessica. Caleb was the newest addition to the Winchester line being only one years old while Jessica was younger than DJ by only a few months and enjoyed being around her cousins more than they all expected. She was just as tough as DJ claimed to be and Sarah was usually urging her to be less boyish. Dean and Sam both worked hard to keep in touch and keep their families invovled in eachothers lives. They talked everyday and spent every holiday together, even John had managed to play a big role in his grandchildrens lives and make it to each holiday.

When Dean finally made it down the stairs he found Aidan pinned underneath DJ both rolling around on the floor in a wrestling match which Aidan had no chance of winning. Their shouts were incoherent now and Dean ran to them pulling DJ off of Aidan who was on the brink of tears.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, cut it out you two," Dean ordered blocking DJ from Aidan.

"Your such a jerk!" Aidan yelled at DJ.

"Well you're a cry baby!" DJ shot back.

Aidan rose to his feet and Dean stuck his arm out to keep him away from DJ. "I hate you! And I wish I didnt have an older brother!" Aidan yelled at DJ before storming away to the stairs.

"Aidan-," Dean started seeing the stunned look on DJ's face but DJ quickly made a comeback.

"Oh yeah? Well I wish I didnt have a younger brother who was a cry baby!" DJ called after him.

Aidan didnt respond and only disappeared up the stairs. Dean waited for the inevitable slam of Aidans bedroom door and it came moments later nearly shaking the whole house. Dean sighed and turned to his oldest son crossing his arms and giving him a stern look. Dean was immediately reminded of how many times John had taken that stance with him when he was younger and almost smiled.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," DJ said shyly.

"Your brother just told you he hated you and you want to tell me nothing happened?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "Try again pal."

DJ sighed and took a deep breath. "Well I wanted to watch Justice League but Aidan was watching Power Rangers and I asked him to turn the channel to what I wanted to watch, but he said no so I did it anyway and he got all mad and said that Justice League was stupid-And it's not!-so I told him that Power Rangers was a baby show. And then we started to fight."

Dean blinked. "You two are arguing over Justice League and Power Rangers?"

DJ hesitated, thinking for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think so," he said softly.

Dean sighed rubbing his temples. "Ok who was watching television first?"

"Aidan was but-."

"Ok so whos turn was it to watch tv?"

DJ sighed. "Aidans."

"You know the rule in the house DJ when it comes to television. First come, first serve you should have waited till your brother was done watching television," Dean said.

"But Justice League would have been over by then and Power Rangers sucks!"

"Hey, watch your language," Dean said. "Your brothers only four DJ. Im starting to get real tired of the two of you arguing all the time. You're the oldest you have responsibilities and I expect you to watch out for him. Since you're the oldest now you have to make sacrifices for Aidan which includes what to watch on television. He wants to watch Power Rangers let him watch it. You have to act like the older brother."

DJ stared at the floor then looked up at Dean angrily. "Well maybe I don't want to be the older brother anymore."

Deans face fell and before he could say anything DJ stormed off to his room slamming the door shut after himself just like his brother had. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning and heading back to his bed. Alexis was still in the same spot right where he left her, he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms again.

"I heard stomping and doors slamming, so Im assuming things didnt go well?" she asked opening her eyes to look at him.

"No," Dean said closing his eyes and holding her close. "They didnt."  
"What happened?"

"They were arguing about what to watch on tv for christ sake. I mean come on, thats ridiculous. Then I had to give DJ the 'you're the older brother speech' for the umpteenth time," Dean said sighing. "He just doesnt get it."

Alexis sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dean they are six and four. What do you expect of them?"

"I expect DJ to watch out for Aidan like I did with Sam. And to not argue over something petty like who gets to watch their show," Dean said angrily.

Alexis sighed and took his hand. "Thats the problem right there Dean."

"What?" Dean asked.

"DJ and Aidan are not you and Sam. They are our sons: DJ and Aidan. We didnt enforce all the responsibilities you had with Sam on DJ because we don't have to," Alexis said softly.

"Yeah well maybe we should have. When I was six I was cooking and taking care of Sam not fighting with him over the tv," Dean said rolling his eyes.

Alexis sighed seeing that she wasnt going to get through that thick head of his. Turning away she climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom stopping when Dean sat up and called her name.

"Where you going?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"To take a shower do you mind?" she asked sarcastically.

"Depends are you asking me to come with you?" he asked slyly.

Alexis smirked and grabbed her towel. "No Dean."

"Well then yes I do mind," Dean said with a smile making her frown at him.

"Well then your just going to have to deal with it," she countered with a triumphant smile, before closing the bathroom door.

Dean laughed silently to himself before climbing back under the covers with every itention of going back to bed. He snuggled up to Alexis' pillow breathing in her scent as he began drifting off to sleep. He had just started his way into dream land when he heard the door bell ring and cursed. Throwing his pillow across the room angrily he climbed out of bed and stomped from the room.

"Cant even sleep in, on my days off!" he muttered angrily as he reached the door. "This better be good."

He pulled the door open and came face to face with his brother and his niece. "Hey bro," sam said.

"Hi uncle Dean!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Hey kid," Dean said smiling down at her.

"Dean its noon your still in your pajamas?" he asked maneuvering past Dean to go inside the house.

"Oh please come in Sam," Dean mumbled sarcastically as he stood back to let Jessica in. "Yes I know what time it is. And its Saturday one of my ONLY days off. I wasnt expecting company."

Sam blinked. "Uh yeah you were."

"No, Sam I really wasnt," Dean said eyeing him.

"Me and you are supposed to take the kids to the movies today remember?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

Dean cursed and Jessica gasped. "Ohhh Uncle Dean you said a bad word."

"Sorry," Dean said looking down at his niece. "I totally forgot."

"Wheres DJ and Aidan?" Jessica asked looking around the house.

"They are up in their rooms pouting," Dean said crossing his arms.

"Can I go up and see?" Jessica asked.

"Sure be my guest," Dean said waving his hand at her.

Jessica disappeared up the stairs and Sam plopped down on the couch putting. "How could you forget I've been reminding you for the past two weeks. I took the day off just for this."

"It slipped my mind," Dean said. "I've been working a lot lately."

"Well you better go get dressed the movies start in an hour," Sam said. "I promised Sarah I would make it there on time last time Jess told on us."

"So we showed up at the end," Dean said with a shrug heading for the stairs. "Atleast we know how it ended. Im gonna go get dressed."

Dean stopped just short of the stairs as the kids came running down with a smile. Dean looked down at his sons. "You two make up?" he asked.

"No we arent girls, Dad," DJ replied.

Dean smirked and headed up the stairs as Sam turned to his nephews. "Hey boys, hows it going?" he asked.

DJ and Aidan immediately tackled Sam knocking him off the couch and pinning him down to the ground as he laughed.

"Okay. Okay I surrender jeez," Sam said looking up at his nephews.

"Hi uncle Sam," DJ said with a wide smile that reminded him of Dean.

"Your under arrest," Aidan said.

"Whats my crime?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"What did you bring us?" DJ asked. "We may be able to let you off with a warning."

"Bribery? You definetly are your fathers children," Sam said rolling his eyes. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a pack of gum. "This is all I got."

DJ took it, his smile widening. "Gum? Thats good enough for me. You can get up now," he said as he and Aidan climbed off of him.

Sam grabbed Jessica and tickled her. "You couldnt help your old man out?" he asked as she squirmed.

"Im sorry Dad!" she said holding up her hands in surrender.

"Boys what are you doing?" Alexis asked as she came down the stairs now dressed her hair dripping wet.

"Nothing mom," DJ said quickly pocketing the gum.

"Auntie Alex!" Jessica said giving her a hug.

"Hi sweetie," Alexis said kissing her on the top of her head. "Wheres your mom?"

"Sarahs at home with Caleb," Sam said as he rose to his feet and kissed Alexis on the cheek. "Hes got a little cold. How are you doing?"

"Im fine," Alexis said waving him away. " What are you doing here?"

"Taking the kids to the movies and dragging your bum husband along," Sam said with a sigh.

"Good he needs to get out more," Alexis said with a nod.

"If your talking about me you both can bite me," Dean said coming down the stairs as he pulled his shirt on.

Sam and Alexis laughed. "No thanks Dean I don't like your flavor," Sam said.

"Come on lets just go," Dean said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "What movie are we going to see?"

"Don't know yet," Sam said. "I just figured we'd let the kids pick."

"God that wont be good," Dean said grabbing his coat, keys and cellphone, and kissing Alexis quickly on the lips. "See you later babe. Come on kids."

The boys ran up their mother giving her a quick kiss and hug before bolting out of the open doorway to which Sam, Jessica and Dean followed.

"We are taking my car," Dean said heading for the charger that Matthew had given him.

"Whats wrong with my car?" Sam asked defensively looking at his pick up truck.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nothing just get in the car."

Sam pulled the door open for the kids and they all climbed inside. "Dad can we get popcorn?" Jessica asked as Sam climbed into the front seat.

"We'll see when we get there sweetie," Sam said.

"I gotta stop for gas," Dean said starting the charger. "We can get snacks there Im not paying an arm and a leg for a box of junior mints."

Sam chuckled. "Everybody got their seatbelts on?"

"Yeah," DJ said.

Dean glanced back just to make sure before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the road. Lawrence had once been just a population of farms and houses, a town where you had to drive ten miles out to get groceries or do some shopping, but the town had come up since then and now there was a grocery store, a kmart and even a movie theater. The gas stations however still had servers to Deans pleasure which was what he loved the most.

He pulled into the gas station and put the car in park waiting for Justin, the punk teenage kid who worked there and pumped the gas, to come out. They waited atleast five minutes and when he didnt see Justin shuffling from the store Dean muttered a curse quietly so the kids couldnt hear.

"Where in gods name is this kid?" Dean asked leaning over Sam to look at the shop.

"Just get out and pump your own gas Dean," Sam said with a sigh. "Stop being so lazy for crying out loud."

Dean rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car heading for the shop with every intention to have a few choice words with Justin. He went inside the store looking around and was almost immediately confronted with a middle aged man holding a shotgun. The man was in tattered clothes and twitching as if he had a serious mental illness. Dean could smell the man from where he stood and assumed that he was homeless and was wondering just where in the hell this bum had gotten the shotgun from when the man cocked it. Dean felt his heart stop in his chest as the man pointed it directly at him. Justin was standing behind the counter with his hands up, a helpless look on the poor kids face. Apparently, Dean had picked the worst time to come in right as the robber was trying to make the escape with the money in hand, and Dean was blocking the exit.

"Whoa," Dean said his hands going up on instinct. "Easy buddy."

"Im not your buddy!" the robber shouted at Dean.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry, just...take it easy alright?" Dean said calmly praying that Sam would come in after him or see the man.

"I'll shoot you I swear it," The robber said jutting the shot gun at Dean a little.

"Okay man easy. I believe you, but I got my two sons and my niece in the car so think twice before you start shooting people," Dean said nodding his head to his charger.

Dean saw the mans eyes glance toward the Charger where Sam was to busy talking to the kids to notice what was going on. The mans face fell a little as he saw the kids and Dean saw him relax a little. Dean thought he had a chance to get the gun away from the man as he was off gaurd and took it. But the man was faster than he had assumed and screamed as Dean lunged for him pulling the trigger.

Deans body burst into agony as he took the bullets right to the chest and flew backward crashing through the glass of the door and landing outside right next to the parked charger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam was in the middle of a thumbwar game with his daughter when heard the gunshot and Aidan scream. He turned in time to see Dean flying through the door of the shop and hit the ground. He sat there momentarily stunned and hearing the kids scream before bursting out of the car and running to his brothers side.

"Dean! Dean! Talk to me man," Sam said watching as the blood pooled quickly around his unconscience brother.

Sam didnt bother to look to see who the robber was as he ran past Sam dropping the shot gun as he did. His brother was dying right there in front of their children, he could care less. He heard the kids crying, could see DJ and Aidans terrified faces pressed to the window of the car out of the corner of his eye but he didnt have time to console them. He pulled his jacket off and put it on the gaping bullet wound in the middle of Deans body as Justin came running from the store.

"Oh god! Mr. Winchester!" Justin said panicking as he stared down at Dean.

"Go call a ambulance Justin!" Sam ordered. "Now!"

Justin did as he was told running back into the store. Sam saw Deans eyes flickering and his breathing slowly stopping.

"No way Dean," Sam said looking down at his brother. "Your not dying on me. Not now."  
-----------

Ok I know I know bad way to start off the first chapter but it was a vital part to the story! lol


	3. Visions

**A/N: There are some changes in this chapter**.

* * *

Sam awoke with a start, sitting straight up with a shocked gasp. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and a cold sweat hung on his forehead as he looked around his room madly. It was dark, but he could tell he was in his bedroom, in his home, Sarah still sleeping beside him. It had been a dream, or more of a vision. But it had seemed so real. He could hear the echo of the kids screaming in his head and his pajamas felt sticky like they had Deans blood on them. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before climbing out of bed quickly and running to his dresser where his cellphone sat. He grabbed it and took it into the bathroom with him closing the door before turning on the light and sitting down on the toilet.

He knew that it had just been a dream/vision, but he felt compelled to call his brother and make sure that he was alright. He dialed Deans number and waited as it rang for a minute, mentally urging his brother to answer the phone. Minutes later he heard the line pick up and Deans sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Dean! Are you alright?" Sam asked, cupping one hand around his mouth to quiet his voice.

"Sam?" Dean said. "Dude its two in the morning!"

"I know that but are you alright?" Sam persisted.

"Yeah Sam. Im fine," Dean said sounding bewildered. "What's going on?"

Sam hesitated. "Nothing...I just...nothing. Sorry to wake you."

Sam heard his brother hesitate then sigh, to tired to question any further. "Alright then. Arent we supposed to do something with the kids tomorrow? Take them to the movies or something?" Dean asked.

"No!" Sam said quickly. "I mean...no we should probably do something else...movies are expensive...and nothing good is out...don't want to waste money."

Sam could imagine the confused expression on Deans face. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Night Dean," Sam said.

"Good night Sam," Dean replied before the line went dead.

Sam hung up and stared at the phone for a minute trying to wrap his mind around the dream. He hadn't had a full vision since before they had killed the demon, for the past few years they had been scattered images and incoherent thoughts that he usually couldn't make out, but his dream had been vivid and had seemed so real. The only power he really had a hold of was his telekinesis but he rarely used it. Alexis had more power than he did and she could make miracles happen with them. She could read thoughts and her visions had always been clear not to mention her telekinesis and the ability to heal herself and sometimes others. But neither of them tried to use their powers that much anymore, both wanted to be normal and having supernatural powers was not normal. But Sam couldn't ignore a vision so strong and clear like that, but he didn't want to scare Dean either.

Sighing he stood and shut the light off before opening the door and stepping back out into his bedroom. He walked past the bed where Sarah still slept, a small smile crossed his face as he made to get back into the bed but hesitated. He set his cellphone down and headed out of his bedroom to his daughters room peeking in to make sure she was asleep before walking in and sitting down carefully on the bed. She slept on her long brown hair falling in her face as she hugged her pillow.

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead pulling her covers back up over her. Besides Sarah, Jessica and Caleb were the best things to happen to him. When Sarah told him he was going to be a father he went through the normal stages: shock, excitement, fear, but over all happiness. When Jessica was born to his surprise it was Sarah that had decided to name her Jessica Marie, in honor of Jess and their mother, technically if it wasnt for them, they never would have met. Of course Sam hadn't protested and fell in love with his wife all over again for being so understanding. Caleb came later and Sam remembered Dean and Alexis showing up at the hospital right after just as Sam was holding his first son for the first time. Dean had slapped him on the back playfully a large smile on his face as he said "bout time you made a boy".

Sam went to check on Caleb real quick and found his son in his crib sleeping peacefully. After planting a quick kiss on his head, Sam made his way back to his bed, waking Sarah as he climbed back into bed.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked rolling over to face him as he made himself comfortable.

"I was just checking on the kids," Sam said pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Oh did Caleb wake up?"

"No I just woke up and thought Id check," Sam said with a shrug. "Just go back to sleep honey."

Sarah hesitated and Sam kissed her quickly before turning away and shutting his eyes. He never went back to sleep.

* * *

"Dean get up!"

Deans eyes opened slowly and he closed them again immediately as sunlight from the window stung them. He groaned and rolled over to the other sunless side where he came face to face with his wife. He blinked as he saw the look of aggravation on her face and sighed.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"No not what you did. What we did," Alexis said sitting up.

Deans face fell into confusion. "Okay no riddles until I've had my morning coffee."

"I don't feel good, Dean," Alexis said looking at him with a serious face and crossed arms.

"Take a Tylenol," Dean said reaching to pull her back down next to him. "And lay down you'll feel better."

Alexis pushed his hand away and sat back up. "No Dean. I don't feel good," she said emphasizing the word don't.

Dean sat up sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ok What's going on? Im not getting it."

"Its morning. I don't feel good." Alexis said again.

Dean looked out the window at the sun then back at her. Raising an eyebrow he put a hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm..so its not a fever that's making you sound wacky."

Alexis smirked and slapped his hand away. "What I'm trying to say here is I think Im having morning sickness."

"Yeah yeah I got it you don't feel good. It's the morning time," Dean said turning away and standing walking past her to the bathroom. " I told you to take something."

Alexis fell silent allowing him to go into the bathroom and shut the door. She sighed and held up a hand using her fingers to count to three. Right as she dropped the third finger Dean burst back out of the bathroom a shocked look on his face as he walked back to the bed.

"Oh my god," was all he said as he looked at her. "You don't feel good and its in the morning."

"Get what Im saying now?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Dean nodded as he plopped down on the bed beside her. "Do you know for sure?"

"No," she said shrugging. "But I've been pregnant twice before remember? Its kinda something I can recognize by now."

Dean blinked. "What are we going to do?"

Alexis shrugged again. "I don't know. But I think Im going to take a test."

"Yeah that's a good idea," Dean said nodding as he stared off at nothing.

Alexis deflated slightly. "You don't seem...happy about it."

"Oh no. No." Dean said trying to smile and taking her hand. "I am. Really. Just...give me a minute to wrap my head around it."

Alexis nodded and sighed. "Theres something else," she said slowly.

Dean sighed. "What now?"

"We need to talk about Aidan," she said after a moment of silence.

Dean blinked. "What about him?"

"Hes having nightmares again. Terrible ones," Alexis said worry etched on her beautiful features. "He woke up screaming at the top of his lungs last night."

Dean sighed. Aidan had always had nightmares, even when he was only a toddler. They had never let him watch scary movies, not even on halloween. "_A nightmare before Christmas" _was as scary as it got for Aidan. But it hadnt stopped the nightmares. Dean had gone through his room, putting protective symbols in hidden places which had momentarily let his son have a decent nights sleep, but there was still an occasion when Aidan awoke screaming and came running to them.

"What was it about?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head. "He never remembers."

Dean sigh again. "Alright. I'll go through his room again with the EMF, but I don't think theres anything there."

"Lets just be safe. He was really scared last night," Alexis said.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I'll look into it."

Alexis opened her mouth to reply when the doorbell rang downstairs.

"Mom someones at the door!" DJ called up the stairs.

Alexis sighed. "Im gonna go get that. We'll talk about all this later?"

"Ok. Im gonna hop in the shower," Dean replied watching her go.

Alexis went down the stairs where DJ and Aidan sat in front of the television eating cereal and watching cartoons. Alexis rolled her eyes as they both completely ignored the sound of the knocking on the door. Pulling the door open she saw that it was Sam and Jessica knocking.

"Hey," Sam said yawning as he tucked a newspaper underneath his arm.

"Hey...wheres Sarah?"

"At home with Caleb. He wasnt a happy camper this morning."

"God you look like crap," Alexis said looking at the dark circles underneath her brother-in-laws eyes.

"Gee thanks," Sam said as he kissed her on the cheek and moved past her into the house.

"Is Caleb not sleeping through the night?" Alexis asked looking at him concerned.

Sam yawned again shaking his head. "No. Caleb is sleeping great. Im the one whose not sleeping well."

"Oh," Alexis said stepping back to let Jessica in.

"Hi Aunt Alex," Jessica said with a bright smile as she walked into the house.

"Hey sweetie," Alexis said. "The boys are eating cereal you want some?"

"No she cant have any. There's no more," DJ said not taking his eyes off the television.

"Well," Alexis said with a sigh. "Guess you cant. And I guess I'll have to add grocery shopping to the endless list of things I have to do today."

"That's okay," Jessica said as she sat next to Aidan on the floor. "Im not hungry anyway."

"Hey Alex can I talk you for a minute?" Sam asked. "In the kitchen?"

Alexis hesitated but nodded. "Sure."

Sam lead the way to the kitchen and waited till they were completely out of earshot from the kids before leaning against the counter. Alexis' heart rate quickened at the look on his face and she found herself leaning against the fridge hugging herself.

"What's going on Sam?" she asked.

"Have you...have you been having any...visions lately?" Sam asked slowly.

Alexis shook her head. "No...not in months...why?"

Sam hesitated. "I don't know if I should be telling you this...I don't want you to worry but...I need to tell someone."

"Tell me what Sam? Your making me a little anxious here," Alexis said breathless.

"I had a dream...or a vision of...Dean."

"Okay..."

"He died."

"What!"

"Shhh I don't want to scare the kids," Sam said putting a finger to his lips.

"Scare the kids! Sam your scaring me! What do you mean you had a vision of Dean dying?" Alexis asked confused.

"Im not quite sure it was a vision yet but it was to..to real to be a dream. We were taking the kids to the movies and he tried to stop a robber from stealing from a gas station and got shot...right in front of the kids," Sam said slowly. Alexis' face fell and Sam saw her eyes watering. He grabbed her by the shoulders softening up his voice and putting on a sympathetic smile. "Hey, don't cry nothings for certain...Im not sure its even going to happen. It could be just a vivid dream."

"Sam you would know if it was just a dream," Alexis said honestly. "You had a vision lets face it."

Sam nodded knowing she was right. "Ok then what do we do now?"

"Our visions almost always come true that means that we need to stop it," Alexis said. "We can just keep him in the house today. You said it was supposed to happen today right?"

"Yeah, but...what if death has it in for Dean," Sam said hesitant to say it. "What if we arent supposed to stop it? What if this isnt a warning vision? What if my vision is trying to prepare me for whats about to come?"

Alexis sighed looking down at the ground. "Sam dont say things like that. I dont want my husband and the father of my children to die."

"And I dont want my brother to die," Sam replied. "But when it comes to the supernatural we have to look at every possibility."

Alexis nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay well until we figure this out I think we should keep Dean-."

"Keep Dean where?"

They both turned and saw Dean standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. Sam moved away from Alexis and turned to his brother with a smile. Alexis wiped her watering eyes and put a smile on just like Sam. Dean saw right through them.

"What's going on?" he asked crossing his arms. "And don't lie."

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Yeah nothing," Alexis agreed nodding.

Dean shook his head. "Try again guys."

"We were just talking about your birthday," Alexis said quickly.

"My birthday passed already...you want to try again or really tell me what's going on?" Dean said frowning.

_Sam sighed and looked at Alexis. Should we tell him? _He asked her mentally, using one of the powers he had mastered.  
_  
No way you know Dean he'll go all cocky and try to find trouble!  
_

_Well then what do we do?_

"I was talking to Sam about our anniversary plans," Alexis said crossing her arms. "Which has not passed and is supposed to be a surprise."

Dean hesitated not buying it for a moment before he shook his head. "Whatever you say. And quit talking to each other with your head that's creepy and rude," he said.

Sam blinked. "How did you know we were talking to each other?"

"You get a look on your face. You think I don't know my brother and my wife's looks?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Im going to go watch television with the kids," Alexis said after a moment of silence. She and Sam shared a glance, before she kissed Dean on the cheek and headed out into the living room leaving them alone with Sam who stood with his arms crossed and a nervous smile on his face. Dean looked him up and down and sighed.

"What's going on, Sam?"

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Fine. What's the plan today?" Dean asked leaning against the stove. "You don't want to take the kids to the movies, what do you want to do?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know I figured we could hang out here. Inside the house...where its safe."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ok seriously what's going on?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Why do you keep hiding something from me?" Dean countered angrily.

"Im not hiding anything from you!"

"Oh Sam please. First you call me at two in the morning asking me if Im alright and then you come here and want to keep me in the house. Somethings going on and if you don't tell me right now there will be serious repercussions."

"Alright alright," Sam said holding up his hands as he saw that familiar look of mischief spread across Deans face, and thought about the itching powder in his jeans incident. "I had a vision of you dying."

Deans face fell and he blinked. "You what?"  
"I had a vision...of you dying," Sam repeated slowly.

"And you told Alexis?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Sam!"

"What! I needed to tell someone. I didn't want to tell you!"

"Then you tell your wife not mine! She's probably freaking out now!" Dean said whacking Sam on the shoulder.

"Alexis has seen and heard worse Dean," Sam said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah well now is not a good time for her to be stressed out," Dean said rubbing his eyes.

Sam hesitated. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing of your concern at the moment," Dean said looking at him. "Alright tell me what happened in the vision."

"Id rather not," Sam said softly the image of Dean dying on the ground in front of the charger flashing in his head.

"Sam how am I supposed to avoid it if you don't tell me what to avoid?" Dean asked.

Sam hesitated but soon delve into the story telling Dean about his vision word for word. He saw the way Deans face fell when he told him just where exactly he had been dying. By the end of the story Deans eyes were on the floor.

"In front of DJ and Aidan?" he said softly still not looking at Sam when he finished.

"Yeah..." Sam said slowly. "And Jessica."

Dean shook his head.

"Dean-."

"Im fine," Dean said looking up and trying to smile. "It hasn't happened yet right? And it wont happen. Im going to be fine."

Sam could hear that, that was the final word Dean had to say about the situation and nodded. "Yeah..right."  
"We still should take the kids to the movies," Dean said after a moment.

"Dean..."

"Im not going to stay locked up in my house forever, Sam," Dean said frustrated. "I can take my kids to the movies. We just wont go to that gas station."

"Dean..are you sure?"

"Yeah Sam Im sure...Im not dying."


	4. A Little Outing Never Hurt

**A/N: There arent many changes in this chapter.**

* * *

They had an uneventful trip to the movies. Aside from the fact that the kids argued about what to see for fifteen minutes there was nothing else of interest. Dean and Sam sat quietly through the movie while the kids gasped and laughed at the comedy and action. Sam was very jumpy looking around the theater constantly and being wary of the people sitting near by, it wasn't until Dean grabbed his arm and gave him a 'cut it out' look that he finally relaxed.

Alexis hadn't been thrilled about Deans decision to leave the house and she hadn't been to happy with Sam for telling Dean about his vision either. When Dean told her his plan she softly asked him to join her in the kitchen but once inside Sam and the kids could hear the argument loud and clear. Sam instantly decided it was better if they all went to the car and told DJ and Aidan to go change quickly. The argument was still raging by the time the boys made it back downstairs and Sam took the kids out to the car bribing them with ice cream when he heard their complaints about how hot it was. Judging from the way the house shook as Dean walked from the house to the car the fight hadn't ended in Alexis' favor. Dean was silent the entire car ride and Sam thought it wasn't best to bring it up in front of the kids.

After hearing the kids beg Dean decided they could make a detour to the park on the way home and let the kids release all the sugar energy out in the outdoors. He and Sam sat on the park bench nearby watching the kids play. There was silence till Dean cleared his throat and Sam looked at him.

"Look...Sam Im sorry for...being so mean to you in the kitchen..I just have a lot on my mind and lets just say that wasn't exactly good news you gave me," Dean said softly.

"I know..." Sam said. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Dean hesitated suddenly becoming interested in his shoes. " Alexis is pregnant..again."

Sam's jaw dropped and he whacked Dean on the shoulder. "You dog! Congratulations."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled.

"Im getting an unexcited vibe here...what's the problem?"

"We already have two kids," Dean said. "And there hasn't been a baby in our house in awhile. I mean Aidan still sleeps in the bed with us most of the time. He's baby enough for us right now."

"So your saying you don't want any more children?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what Im saying. I just...I just thought we were done with kids."

Sam nodded and fell silent for a moment. "Well have you told Alexis this?"

Dean shook his head again. "No. And Im not sure if I will."  
"Well you have to tell her before you two dive into parenthood all over again," Sam said crossing his arms. "You should both agree on the decision. It affects both your lives."

Dean shook his head then cleared his throat again and looked around the park. "See," he said raising his hands. "Im still alive a little outing didn't hurt."

Sam knew that Dean was done with the other topic they had been discussing and let it slide. "Yeah...for now."

"Aww Sam," Dean said with a sigh. "Don't talk like that."

"We should really talk about the vision and what it might really mean?" Sam said seriously trying to make his brother understand. "How many times have you cheated Death Dean?"

Dean blinked and looked up at the sky as if truly trying to remember. "I don't know, Sammy. But does it really matter?"

"Yes I think it does. You and I have cheated death countless times what if Death has heard the end of it," Sam asked logically turning to his brother and forcing eye contact. "Remember the heart attack? You should have died then. But what did we do we cheated death and got you healed-."

Dean held up a hand silencing him as his eyes began to water."Sam...don't...don't talk about that alright?"

Sam hesitated instantly feeling bad. "Im sorry."

Dean looked away from his brother as the flood of memories of being on the road came back and hit him like a battering ram. He remembered that heart attack, remembered being healed, and remembered Layla, and the sacrifice he had made because he had to do the right thing. She could have been dead now for all he knew but he had prayed for her. He hadn't done it in a while but he had. If he could go back in time he couldn't say that he would have done things differently. He loved his life. He had a great wife. Two sons he was very proud of. He wouldn't have wanted to miss out on that not even for the world.

"Dean all Im saying is we shouldn't take my vision lightly," Sam said softly wringing his hands. "It has to mean something."

"Aidan get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Dean shouted across the park at his son who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars. "God. That boy is crazy."

Sam recognized his brothers attempt at changing the subject and refused to let this one slide. "You cant keep avoiding this Dean. I wont let you and neither will Alex."  
Dean sighed and leaned back against the bench. "Look Sam its already past the time that I was supposed to get shot and look at me am I shot?"

Sam didn't know if it was a rhetorical question or not but he didn't care. "Dean-."

"No Im not shot," Dean interrupted. "Im sitting at the park with my brother watching my sons and my niece play. It's a nice day out. Lets just focus on that."

"Dean-." Sam started again.

"Sammy...don't even start."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Dean and Sam finally made it back to Deans house two hours later they were surprised to find Alexis sitting with their father at the kitchen table over beers. Dean and Sam blinked hesitating at the door while the kids ran to their grandfather with cries of 'Grandpa!'. John stood with a smile greeting them with hugs and kisses.

"Dad," Dean said shutting the door as he and Sam walked in. "What are you doing here?"

John put Jessica back on the ground and turned to them. "I came to see the kids."

"And?" Sam said crossing his arms.

"I have to have an excuse or ulterior motive to come see my grandkids?" John asked raising an eyebrow as a look of hurt came over his face.

Sam and Dean shared a glance. "Last time we saw or heard from you was Christmas. Its summer," Dean said.

Johns eyes went to the floor and Dean saw the hesitation clearly. "I've been busy," John said simply.

"Busy?" Sam said looking at Dean. "What do you mean busy?"

"Do you mean hunting busy?" Dean questioned a look of bewilderment on his own face.

Alexis stood and cleared her throat. "Dean. Im not sure we should be talking about this in front of the kids. We said we wouldn't."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Right. Ummm kids...why don't you grab a soda in the kitchen then go on out to play."

"But Uncle Dean-," Jessica started with a whine.

"Jessica Marie, what did your uncle say?" Sam said more sternly than usual.

Jessica sighed and turned to her cousins who shrugged and led her to the kitchen. Sam and Dean walked to the table taking a seat as John and Alexis sat back down. Dean grabbed the beer Alexis was had been drinking and looked at her as if she had just sprouted a tail.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked her.

"Well I was until you rudely took it from me," Alexis said rolling her eyes and taking the beer back.

Dean took the beer back and blocked her from it as she tried to take it back from him yet again. "I don't think you should be drinking in your _condition,_ Alex."

She leaned into him, taking her beer back. "Nothings for certain Dean Im not even sure if I am."

"All the more reason not too," Dean said through gritted teeth as he snatched the beer back yet again.

Alexis didn't respond and let him finish off the beer as she turned to John and Sam who were looking at them with raised eyebrows. Dean shrugged it off and waited till the kids came out of the kitchen with their sodas then went outside.

"What's going on?" Dean asked looking at his father.

"There's been a recent surge in...supernatural activity lately," John said softly even though the kids were outside. "Over the past years after we...got rid of the demon There's been maybe one or two supernatural-like deaths. In last few months there have been five."

Dean felt a knot in his throat and no matter how many times he swallowed it would not go down. He unconsciencely reached out and took his wives hand, entwining their fingers, she gave his hand a squeeze and held his tight. He didn't know why he was suddenly afraid but he was.

"So what does that mean?" Alexis asked.

John shook his head. "I don't know. I know the demons dead. But maybe something got out of the portal that we didn't see?"

Dean shook his head. "No that's not possible."

"But we cant ignore the deaths," John said looking at Dean. "They mean something."

"Maybe they are just a few coincidences. Something that looks supernatural but isn't," Sam pointed out.

Alexis continued to listen to them go back and forth in a 'it could be' conversation. She thought she would never have to think about Dean and Sam hunting anymore. If supernatural activity was kicking back up again no matter what the reason it would put them back on the road again which is not where she wanted either of them to be. It suddenly seemed as if the last seven years had been a beautiful dream that she was now being forced awake from.

"I don't want to go back onto the road," Dean said suddenly bringing Alexis out of her thoughts. "Im not leaving my family dad. Don't even ask."

They all looked at him in surprise seeing the firm serious look on his face. John actually looked taken aback but nodded slowly. " I know Dean. I wont. But there is a job that I want you to do."

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's a poltergeist hunting the Moore house in the next town over. Real violent. I want you to get rid of it. Tomorrow. I told them you would be coming," John said firmly pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Sam. "And I want you to look into these deaths. Just to be on the safe side."

"Fine we'll do it tomorrow," Dean said.

"Dad," Sam said slowly. "We haven't hunted in a...long time..."

"Its not something you easily forget Sam," Dean said looking down.


	5. The Moores

**A/N: There arent that many changes in this chapter. But in the next chapters to come there will be more.**

* * *

"This is nuts." 

Alexis and Sam looked up to see Dean throwing the newspaper he was reading back down on the kitchen table and sighing. They sat around the kitchen table, Sam on his laptop, Alexis and Dean looking through old newspapers Alexis had to drive clear across town to get. The kids had already eaten and gone to bed. DJ and Aidan up in their rooms while Jessica slept on the couch. The adults had been at it for hours, looking for unnatural deaths in the last seven years. So far all the deaths had been nothing for them to worry about. None of the names John had given them had checked out, they were only people who had chosen to take their lives in a weird way, nothing more. Dean was tired and frustrated and just wanted to crawl into bed, but both Alexis and Sam had insisted they make sure there was no chance that something had returned or got out, and so far nothing had.

"You find something?" Sam asked hope in his eyes.

Dean shook his head. "No. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch-."

"We get it Dean," Alexis said holding up a hand to make him fall silent. Her head was aching and she was tired. She wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed.

"I don't know what Dad was thinking," Sam said shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. "Maybe he's just getting paranoid."

"Maybe Dads just getting old," Dean said with a sigh.

"Look. Lets just go to bed alright?" Alexis said running a hand through her hair. "The boys have a big day tomorrow remember?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam who shrugged.

Alexis sighed. "DJ's first soccer game?"

"Oh yeah!" Dean said remembering. "I forgot about that."

"What about the Moore's? We still going out there tomorrow?"Sam asked looking at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. "Or today."

Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded. "Yeah. Just to check it out. If there really is something then we'll get rid of it. If not we are having Dad committed."

Sam stood chuckling and began cleaning up the news papers when Alexis stopped him. "No Sam its ok I can do that in the morning."

Sam hesitated. "You sure?"

"Yeah its fine Sammy," Dean said agreeing and standing as well. "We all need to get some sleep."

"Its 'Sam'," he replied with the usual tone of annoyance. "And I will see you two, tomorrow. Round noon?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Dean replied as Sam grabbed his laptop.

"Hey Sam," Alexis called making her brother in law turn to him. "Actually DJ's game is at one so you think you could come earlier? So you and Dean would get back in time and that way we can all go. We can stop and pick Sarah and the kids up on the way."

"Yeah that's sounds like a plan," Sam said with a nod yawning.

"Bring coffee too then," Dean said making his brother smirk.

Sam walked to the couch where Jessica was sleeping underneath and blanket and swooped her up into his arms. Dean walked them to the door pulling it open for Sam and watched his brother step out of the threshold.

"Sleep tight little bro," he called.

Sam stepped onto the stoop mumbling something as he headed for his truck. Dean shut the door and turned to see Alexis stacking up the newspapers they had spent twenty dollars to get. He walked over to her and took her hand pulling her towards the stairs.

"Come on leave it," he mumbled. "It can wait till the morning."

Alexis nodded and trailed him up the stairs. Once inside their bedroom she slipped her shoes off and climbed into bed not caring that she was fully clothed. Dean followed suit, pulling his shirt off before flopping face down onto the bed. They lay in momentary silence before Dean rolled over onto his back, looking at her. She caught his gaze and shook her head.

"No Dean," she said before rolling away from him.

"What? I didn't even say anything!" he said laughing, bewildered by her assumption.

"We've been married for seven years I think I know that look by now," she mumbled. "Im going to sleep."

Dean could only laugh at how well she knew him. He made himself comfortable not bothering to climb underneath the covers as he hugged his pillow. There was silence again as they lay in the comforting darkness and tried to fall into the sandman's clutches. After a few moments Dean scooted closer to Alexis wrapping his arms around her and putting his face into her hair, breathing in the extremely comforting scent of wild flowers and Jasmine. Twenty minutes passed and neither were asleep even though they pretended to be.

"Im mad at you," Alexis whispered finally.

"Why?" dean asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"You scared me today," she said giving a deep sigh. "I was waiting for Sam to call me and tell me you were dead."

Dean gave her a squeeze. "Im fine."

"I know but for how long?" she asked.

Dean rolled away from her sighing in frustration. "Why do you and Sam keep talking like that about me? Do you want me to die?"

Alexis sat up turning on their bedside lamp. Dean actually flinched as she regarded him with a look that would scare a wild boar. "Dean Winchester you take that question back before you and your pillow are downstairs on the couch."

Dean blinked sitting up as well. "What? Why are you mad at me? I should be mad at you!"

"For what! Worrying about you? Me and Sam care about you Dean! That's why we aren't taking this vision lightly! What I don't understand is why you are! It's the first vision Sam has had in months! Its about you, its clear and it has to be a sign!" Alexis said in a harsh whisper.

Dean sighed. "A sign? A sign of what Alex? The day has already past. I didn't go anywhere near the gas station! Im fine. Its over. Why do you want to dwell on something that's not really a big deal?"

"Your younger brother had a vision of you dying and you say its not a big deal? Are you insane? Dean I have learned a long time ago that in the Winchester family everything is a big deal," Alexis replied crossing her arms.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Alright fine," he said in surrender. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be careful Dean," she said seriously, looking at him.

Dean reached over and caressed her cheek. "Okay I'll be careful."

"Promise? Don't lie. I can read your mind," she said raising an eyebrow.

"That would be considered an invasion of privacy but I do promise," he said with a cocky smile.

Alexis regarded him for a minute as if she were reading his mind, but he would have felt her presence. After a moment she nodded and smiled at him. "Ok. I believe you."

He sat there for a moment looking into her eyes and rubbing his fingers against her cheek softly before she pushed him away and laid back down. "I said no Dean!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam was late. He had woken up at ten instead of being at Deans by ten like he had wanted to be. And after having to get dressed, eat, and to Deans desire stop for coffee, he didn't make it till well after eleven. DJ's game was at twelve-thirty but Dean swore to his son that they would be back in time for the game. They made the drive to the next town over in silence mostly enjoying the rural scenery until Sam spoke.

"Are you anxious?"

Dean blinked. "No. Should I be?"

"Well.."Sam mumbled suddenly becoming interested in his coffee. "We haven't done this in years."

"Its just a poltergeist Sam," Dean said still not bothering to look at his brother. "Its gonna be fast, and easy. We probably will be done in three minutes."

They came upon the address their father had given him to the Moores residence. The house was large and two stories, and painted the typical white with dark shutters. To their surprise, the Moores were standing outside waiting for them. Dean parked the charger in front of the house as Sam grabbed their duffel of supplies and both climbed out of the car.

Mr. Moore, a short dark haired man with thick rimmed glasses, approached them eagerly as his wife and daughter waited on the porch. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much for coming," Mr. Moore said shaking Deans hand with much enthusiasm.

"Mr. Moore, Im Dean. This is my brother Sam," Dean said pointing to Sam as Mr. Moore went to shake his hand.

"Call me Fred," Mr. Moore said with a nod. "Again thank you for coming."

"It must be bad," Sam said looking at the house.

"Our furniture is constantly moving, things getting thrown at us," Fred said shaking his head. "We are staying in a hotel. Your dad said it wasn't safe for us to stay."

Sam was about to ask how exactly Fred knew their dad when Dean cut in. "We will take care of it Mr...uhhh Fred. But we are going to need to make some holes in your walls...is that alright?"

"Compared to the damage that's already done that's fine," Fred said waving it away. "Please. Just do what you need too."

"We will," Sam assured. "Is the door unlocked?"

Fred nodded. "Yes."

"Good. We'll be right back," Dean said with a reassuring smile before he moved past Fred with Sam trailing.

They gave a polite smile and nod to Mrs. Moore and their daughter before going inside the house slowly. Fred was right. There was a whole lot of damage. There were holes in the walls of the living room and furniture was floating around midair. Dean had to duck a picture frame that was flung at him almost immediately and looked sourly at Sam who only smiled and shrugged.

"Awww...the good old days," he said.

Dean shook his head and snatched the duffel from his brother. "Alright. Think you can handle two? Or do you want me to do it?"

"I can do it Jeez," Sam said. "I'll take the south and the east. You take the north and the west."

"Got it," Dean said handing Sam a hatchet. "Meet back here in ten. And watch out."

They were using Missouris remedy to purify the house. Herbs and powders in small baggies that Sam had made himself. It was quick and easy, and it would get the job done. Dean headed to the north part of the house first, which was a den, ducking various pictures and figurines that were being flung his way. He reached into the duffel pulling out a hammer as he leaned down and began banging a whole in the wall. Hunting still felt the same as it did before and he could honestly say he didn't miss it. He was perfectly fine with his job at the construction company and raising his two sons and possibly a third. As long as he had Alexis at his side he would die a happy man.

He shoved the herb bag into the wall and moved on tucking the hammer safely under his arm pit. He maneuvered past a floating coffee table and gave a cry as a small figurine hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he shouted at no one in particular as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dean! You alright!" he heard Sam call from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah!" Dean yelled making his way into the kitchen still ducking and dodging anything flying his way.

He was about to bang another whole into the wall when Sam sauntered into the kitchen with a satisfied smile on his face. Dean straightened from where he had kneeled and regarded his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Your done?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, your not?"

"Bite me," Dean said on instinct. "You didn't get hit?"

A china plate came flying Sam's way from behind and Dean smirked not bothering to tell Sam to duck. But instead of clattering into Sam's head like Dean had hoped the plate crashed into a invisible force surrounding his brother and fell to the ground smashing amongst other broken glass on the kitchen floor. Deans jaw dropped and he shook his head at his brother.

"That's not fair," Dean said. "You cant use your powers, and your shoes untied doofus."

"Why not?" Sam asked with a cocky smile. He looked down at his shoes checking to see that Dean wasn't just yanking his chain, but his shoes were untied. Turning away and kneeling down to tie his shoe he finished, "That's what I have them for."

"Yeah well its not fair that I-."

Deans sentence was cut off and Sam hesitated not liking the way that Dean had abruptly stopped talking. He turned slowly looking up at Dean and fell backward onto his butt as he saw the butcher knife sticking squarely straight out of Deans chest. There was a look of pure shock on Deans face as he stared down at the visible hilt of the knife his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Sam's heart went into a mad pounding as he stared up at his old brother, stunned and unable to move himself until something horrible sliced past his arm making him cry out as pain shot through his arm and up his shoulder. A knife had flew by slicing right into his bicep, but the pain was gone in an instant as Sam kicked back into reality and he jumped to his feet running to Dean who had begun to sink down to the floor.

"Dean! Dean, stay with me ok? Stay with me," Sam said as Dean grabbed onto him desperately and they both sank to the floor.

"Sam-." Dean started as Sam lowered him gently onto his back. "Sam-."

"Don't talk. Just...just...don't talk okay?" Sam said trying not to sound panicked at the look of fear, pain and shock in his brothers eye. He couldn't keep his own eyes from watering as he looked down at his brother. Why hadn't he had another vision to warn him about this? "Your going to be fine. Your going to be just fine."

Dean was holding onto Sam's arm tightly with clammy hands, as if it were the only thing anchoring him to the conscience world. Sam knelt low as more kitchenware came sailing at him. He couldn't focus enough to shield himself or even Dean. He reached over to the stove nearby and grabbed the matching hand towels hanging carelessly from the rail. Turning back to Dean he grabbed the hilt of the knife and hesitated looking at Dean momentarily before ripping the knife out. Dean screamed louder than Sam had ever heard him scream before and Sam immediately applied pressure as blood spilled to the floor and sprayed his clothes. He couldn't leave the knife in, it would cause more damage than if it were out.

"Just hang on Dean," Sam said using one to dig into his pocket for his cellphone. "Im gonna call for help okay?"

He dialed 911 in a mad rush and cursed when his cellphone beeped angrily at him and nearly shouted low battery at him on the screen. With a cry of frustration he threw it across the room and looked back down at Dean who had brought himself into full shock as he went into hyperventilation and dug his fingernails into Sam's flesh.

"Dean! Dean! Listen to me!" Sam ordered forcing eye contact on his brother. "Your going into shock I need you to breathe okay? Just breath. Take slow deep breaths. Your going to be fine okay? Just fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mom is Dad coming?" DJ asked looking up at his mother.

Alexis sighed and leaned out a little looking down the street still hoping to see the charger come swerving up to them. They stood out on the sidewalk where DJ had insisted they wait for his father and uncle to return. DJ was already in his soccer gear and otherwise would be ready to go if Dean had been there.

"Yeah honey he will be here," Alexis assured. "He probably just...got into traffic."

"Its already twelve mom," Aidan said looking down at the power ranger watch on his wrist.

"I know," Alexis said placing comforting hands on their shoulders. "Lets..lets go in my car and we can meet your dad and uncle there."

DJ hesitated looking back down the street for a second before nodding slowly and trudging to Alexis' car. They climbed inside, Alexis making sure that they both were buckled before climbing into the drivers seat herself cursing Dean for not keeping his promise. She started the car and was about to back out of the drive way when she saw the sad look on DJ's face from the rearview mirror.

"He'll come DJ," she assured again with a forced smile. "He will."


	6. Reunions

**A/N: There were small changes to this chapter.**

* * *

When Alexis pulled up at the soccer field she was surprised to find Sarah, Jessica and Caleb there waiting for them. But still no Dean and Sam. Alexis got DJ and Aidan out of the car and sourly watched DJ stalk over to his couch as he realized his father still wasn't there. Alexis sighed and approached Sarah.

"Hey," Sarah said with a smile. "Where's Dean? And Sam?"

Alexis shrugged. "The hell if I know...They said they would meet us back home but if we waited any longer DJ would have been late."

"Mom can we go play till Dad comes?" Aidan asked looking up at her.

"Uh sure," Alexis said.

"Can I go to mom?" Jessica asked excitedly.

Sarah nodded. "Sure sweetie."

Caleb began to eagerly bounce in the stroller he was sitting in and Sarah took him out. "Now Jess Im going to let you take your brother but you be careful with him."

Jessica saluted her. "I will mom. Come on Caleb."

Sarah and Alexis watched Jessica and Aidan take Caleb's tiny hand and walk him to a vacant part of the field to play. Heading over to the bleachers on the side of the field they sat down in a shaded area but where they could still see the kids. Alexis kept an eye on the parking lot hoping to see Dean and Sam arriving but no such luck.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Alexis said turning to Sarah.

"Yeah well Sam told me about it and I thought Id meet you guys here," Sarah said looking around the field. "Do you think they are alright? Sam and Dean?"

Alexis sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know but DJ is totally crushed about it. It took him a long time to actually make the team and he really wanted Dean to be here for his first game."

"Im sure they probably just got caught in traffic or something I don't think Dean would do anything like this on purpose or that Sam would let him," Sarah said.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah your right."

"So you told Dean about the baby yet?" Sarah asked

Alexis had told Sarah about her suspicions before she had told Dean. Sarah was her best friend and she wouldn't have talked to anyone else about it besides her before Dean. She needed to get it off her chest and talk about it and the possibilities with someone before she told him and knew he would get all paranoid and worried about her.

"Yeah the other morning," Alexis said unconsciencely twirling her hair with her fingers.

"How'd it go?" Sarah asked seeing the deflated look on her friends face. "Did you guys talk about it?"

"No. We haven't had the time with Sam's vision and John popping up and then the poltergeist," Alexis said throwing her hands up in the air frustrated.

"Well you should make time," Sarah said with a nod.

"I know Im going to talk about it with him later. If he ever gets here!"

Her cellphone began to buzz in her pocket and she desperately tried to drag it out. When she finally wrestled it from her jean pocket she was sour not to see the picture of Dean and his name that usually popped up on the screen when he called. She didn't recognize the number but flipped it open anyway and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

A voice she didn't recognize either spoke. It sounded shaky and she thought it was a prank call for a moment. "Im looking for Alexis Winchester?"

"Speaking. May I ask whose calling?" Alexis replied cautiously casting a nervous glance at Sarah.

"This is...this is Justin Moore. Your husband and brother-in-law came to...rid my house of a poltergeist?"

"Oh yeah. What can I do for you Mr. Moore?" Alexis said relaxing.

"Uhhh your brother-in-law asked me to call...I have some bad news Mrs. Winchester..." Justin said slowly.

Alexis nearly fell from the bleacher, she grabbed onto Sarah's arm, her heart pounding madly in her chest. "What is it?"

"Your husband. He's on his way to the hospital right now," Justin replied gravely. "He has a knife wound to the chest."

"Oh my god. What hospital?"

"Alex what is it?" Sarah asked with wide eyes.

"Mercy in Lawrence. Your brother-in-law just left with him in the ambulance."

Alexis hung up without another word. She stood and ran from the bleachers to her car with Sarah following and stopping her in the parking lot as she tried to open her car door.

"What is it? Is it Sam? Alex talk to me!" Sarah said desperately.

"Its Dean," Alexis said. "He's at the hospital. I have to go. Stay with the kids please? And don't tell them. I'll call you when I find out more."

Sarah started to reply but Alexis opened her car door and slipped inside. She didn't have time to talk about it now she had to get to Dean. She had a sickening feeling in her gut and it wasn't morning sickness. Something was about to go seriously wrong. She knew it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam was covered in his brothers blood. It made his clothes sticky and his skin dry but he didn't care as he chased the doctors and nurses, rushing his brothers down the hall of the emergency room on a Gurney. The paramedics had been able to stop the bleeding, and Dean had came back to conscienceness as they pulled him from the ambulance. Sam feared for his life, he knew Dean had been through worse but suddenly the thought that death could be after his brother made more sense.

"Sam..." he heard Dean mumble weakly from underneath the oxygen mask covering his face.

Sam jumped in front of the doctor near Deans head and followed the Gurney to where ever they were taking him. "Im here Dean. Im here," Sam said grabbing his brothers bloody hand. "Im not going anywhere. You hold on okay? Your going to be fine. Just hang on. Don't you dare think of quitting on me."

Dean didn't say anything else but gave Sam's hand a weak squeeze. There were a few more feet before the doctors wheeled Dean into a room and began a mad rush around him as they worked. One nurse pushed Sam back out of the way making him release Deans hand which fell limp over the side of the Gurney.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sam said angrily trying to maneuver around her.

"Mr. Winchester we need to work on your brother. You have to stand back alright? I'll allow you to stay in the room if you promise to stay back," the nurse said.

"Ok." Sam said.

The nurse nodded and went back to work as Sam leaned against the wall watching as they lifted his brothers limp body and placed him on another bed. The nurses led by one older male doctor began working on Dean talking in language that Sam truly didn't understand.

"Alright let me hear it," the male doctor said using his stethoscope to listen to Deans heart.

"Young male. Early thirties. No previous history of medical complications. Knife wound to the chest," someone replied reading from a chart that the paramedics had given them.

"Alright bleeding stabilized?"

"Yes sir."

"Lets get him intubated, cardiac monitors on him, a blood pressure cuff, and keep that oxygen coming, also assess for chest tube and get it ready." the doctor ordered. "Call surgery we are going to need to get him in as soon as he's stabilized. Mr. Winchester? Mr. Winchester can you hear me?"

Dean gave no response to Sam's dismay and he had to resist the urge to run over and shake his brother.

"Alright he's not responding what's the report?" the doctor questioned.

"Vitals are dropping," Someone called.

"Heartbeats eradict."

"Alright lets try to get him stabilized again-."

The doctors sentence was interrupted as a shrill beeping erupted through the room making Sam jump. He turned immediately to the cardiac monitor and saw the flat line moving across the screen signaling his brothers heart had stopped entirely. He made a lunge for Dean but the doctor grabbed him and held him as Sam desperately tried to get to his brothers side.

"Dean! No!"

"Someone get him out of here. Start compressions. Kyle start a dose of epinephrine," the doctor said giving Sam a slight shove towards the door before turning back to Dean.

A male nurse grabbed Sam and began pulling him from the room. Sam fought against him but the man was surprisingly strong. "Mr. Winchester! Mr. Winchester, listen to me!"

Sam stopped struggling and turned to the man. "That's my brother in there you cant-."

"Do you want your brother to live?"

"What the hell kind of question is that! Of course I want him to live," Sam retorted angrily.

"Then you need to wait out here while we try and make that happen," the man replied. "Now please remain calm and wait out here someone will be with you as soon as he's stabilized."

Sam hesitated looking back at Dean before nodding. The nurse hesitated but went back into the room and began doing his job. Sam went to the door looking into the large window showing him everything going on inside and leaning against it.

"Sam?"

He turned and saw Alexis running down the hall towards him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his clothes and covered her mouth as shock rolled over her face like a tidal wave. The look on her face made tears fall down his own cheeks and he took a step towards her.

"No, Sam. No. Where is he?" Alexis asked walking quickly toward him.

"Alex-."

She spotted Deans through the window and tried to get past Sam to go into the room but he grabbed her, holding her tight as she began to struggle with him. "No Sam. Let me go. I have to go in there. I have to see him," she said hysterically as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Alex you have to let them do their job alright?" he said trying to sound calm but his voice was shaking. "They are trying to save him."

"Sam. No let me go," she cried still struggling against him.

It was a few more seconds before she finally quit struggling and sobbed against his shoulder. He held her close and put his face into her shoulder as the thought that they might lose Dean hit them harder than it ever had before. Sam couldn't stop his own sobs, even though he knew he was supposed to be strong for Alexis and Dean.

"No response lets shock him."

Sam and Alexis turned to the window as the doctor stopped compressions. A nurse brought the crash cart to him charging the paddles as he grabbed them. Alexis grabbed Sam's arm and they both held their breath.

"Alright charge to two hundred...Clear!"

The doctor pressed the cool paddles to Deans bloody chest and shocked him making Deans body jerk in response. Spikes appeared on the cardiac machine signaling a response from Deans heart as it gave off a beat or two but soon went back to its stillness.

"Still eradict."

"Okay again...Clear!"

Deans body gave another jerk and the monitor beeped in response. Still nothing from Dean. The doctor ordered a higher charge and was about to shock Dean again when Deans body began to shake. Sam and Alexis' first thought was that he was having a small seizure but his heart had stopped and there was no way that was possible. The doctor and the nurses all stepped back from Dean in surprise completely forgetting that he was dying and they still needed to try and save him.

"What the hell is going on!" Alexis mumbled as she made her way past Sam and ran into the room.

Sam followed about to grab her and pull her back out when Dean gave a gasp and cried out. He and Alexis watched in horror as black smoke escaped Deans open mouth and hovered in the air above his lifeless body. Sam couldn't believe his eyes and he felt Alexis grab him in fear as she took a step back.

"Oh my god," she whispered looking up at the dark cloud of smoke.

The smoke hovered for a moment over Deans body as they all stared at it. The doctors and nurses utterly stunned before the smoke took one fatal swoop and went right into the doctor through his eyes and mouth, making him drop the paddles and gasp. The other nurses ran from the room with a cry of fear leaving Sam and Alexis alone watching the doctors internal struggle with wide eyes. When the doctor relaxed and turned to them they both took a step back.

"Hmm," the doctor said looking at his hands and turning to them. "I thought I'd never get out of there."

The doctors eyes were unmistakably yellow and Sam felt his heart pounding madly in his chest. How could this be happening? "You are supposed to be-," he started.

"Dead?" the demon cut in with a wide smile as he took a step toward them. "Yeah I know. Thought you guys really had me for a moment but surprisingly all I had to do was hang onto Deany's body over there."

He pointed to Deans body which lay limp on the Gurney, the everlasting flatline still moving across the cardiac machine as it beeped in protest.

"Hurt like hell going into that portal," The demon continued shaking his head sadly. " Nearly killed me. See the funny thing about portals to hell dimensions is...monkeys-and I mean you humans-can't go through. So holding onto Dean left me in this realm. I was paralyzed. Trapped in that meat suit for seven years. Powerless..weak. Thought I was actually going to be in there forever. But apparently that little jolt that the docs gave him brought me back. Who knew the poor bastard had to die for me to get out?"

Alexis couldn't move. She couldn't believe it was happening. She waited for this nightmare to be over. Waited to wake up in her bedroom beside Dean, but it wasn't happening and she was beginning to believe it was real. Sam had moved her behind him and was standing in front of her protectively one of his hands holding hers as he stared the demon down.

"By the way," the demon said looking at them his smile growing wider. "I never got to thank you for trapping me inside of Dean."

Sam was momentarily surprised before the demon waved his arm at them sending Sam and Alexis flying across the room. Sam hit the x-ray board with a sickening thud before falling unconscience to the ground besides Deans Gurney. Alexis hit a medical tool tray, crashing into it before landing face down. A horrible pain ripped through her ribs and she rolled over onto her back with a gasp as she realized a pair of surgical clamps had stabbed right through them.

The demon smirked, brightening the doctors face.

Alexis watched him saunter from the room shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling as he did. Why hadn't he just killed them? The demon had been so nonchalant as if they hadn't utterly ruined his plans and tried to kill him. She suddenly realized that he probably planned to do far worse to them than killing them.

She didn't want to move, the pain was to horrible. She wondered why no one had come in to help them but she assumed that the nurses had probably scared the other nurses and doctors with their story and they were waiting to see who walked out. She looked down at the tool lodged in her ribcage before taking a deep painful breath and pulling it out with a cry. She bit down on her lip as she applied pressure to the wound with her own hand. She could heal herself although she was losing strength quickly, but as she looked up at Deans lifeless body she found herself crawling towards him.

She had to do something she couldn't let him die even though she was the one pregnant with a medical tool stabbed through her ribcage, that suddenly didn't matter to her. She had never tried to heal the dead before and she wasn't sure if she could do it, healing DJ and Aidan's little cuts and scrapes was far different from healing someone who was technically dead. But the thought of life without him made the task worth trying. She grabbed his limp hand hanging from the edge and held it tight. She shut her eyes tight and called up all the energy stored deep down in her body. She let out a slow breath as it shot through her making the pain subside momentarily before shooting up her arm and into Dean where she was focusing it.

Her world almost instantly turned black as the strength left her and she felt herself falling backward. She was unconscience before she hit the ground again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean had recognized the feeling of being dead. He had experienced it once before, but this time he wasn't breathing and he had a sickening feeling that there was no coming back from it. His mom hadn't come from any bright white light. He had felt when the doctors were shocking him, with each shock he had gotten weaker and weaker. He had wanted them to stop. He had wanted the pain and the tiredness to stop. He wasn't ready to die, wasn't ready to leave Alexis and his boys and Sam, but he was so tired. He couldn't take it anymore.

But the shocking had suddenly stopped and an excruciating pain had rushed through him. He didn't know what it was and he suddenly didn't care as the pain left and darkness over came his exhausted mind. He found himself sorry as he let the darkness consume him. Sorry that he had been so weak. Sorry that he hadn't been more careful like he had promised. Sorry that he didn't want to be shocked anymore and that he was willing to die. ...

That's when he felt it, a rush of blissful energy that consumed him and instantly shocked his body back into action. His lungs burst back into life first making him gasp as he felt his own heart erupt back into a fast rythmn to get his blood pumping again. His eyes shot open and he was immediately blinded by the bright hospital light above him. He sat up gasping and coughing as he clutched at his now healed chest. He sat there for a moment wondering just how in the hell he had managed to cheat death again this time when he saw Sam lying on the floor beside his Gurney.

"Sam!" he yelled jumping from the Gurney and rushing to his brothers side. He tried to shake him awake as he saw the bleeding cut on his brothers forehead and soon Sam groaned.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled weakly before his eyes came into focus and he saw his brother.

"Yeah Sam its me. What happened?" Dean asked looking at his brothers blood soaked clothes.

"Oh my god Dean your alive!" Sam said hugging his brother tightly. "Wait! Where's Alex? Did the demon-."

They both turned in search of her and saw her lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor.

"Oh no," Dean mumbled before scrambling to his feet and pushing the Gurney aside to get to her. He put a hand on her bleeding wound and smoothed her hair from her face. "Sam get help! Alexis? Alex? Can you hear me? I need a doctor in here!"


	7. Unexpected Surprises

Dean had never been a patient man. And at the moment his level of patience was very thin. Once some doctors and nurses had mustered up the courage to come into the room, they had taken Alexis away without saying a word to him. They had even dragged Sam away insisting he needed medical attention too, even though Sam swore he was fine. They put Dean in a room on a medical bed telling him to wait to be seen by a doctor even though Dean had never felt better in his life. Everyone who saw him gave him weird looks, he had in fact come in near death with a gaping knife wound in his chest moments ago, then in fact died. But he sat there alive and healthier than ever.

He had been sitting in the hospital room with crossed arms trying to figure out what the hell had happened in that room, worried sick about his wife when an officer walked in staring at him like he had horns and a tail.

"Mr...Mr. Winchester?" the officer said standing a safe distance away and clutching his notepad so tight his knuckles were white.

"Yes," Dean said hopping off the bed making the officer take a step backward. "What's going on? Is my wife okay? Where's my brother?"

"As far as I know your wife is in surgery at the moment and your brother is being stitched up. They both will be fine. Im officer Salomon, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" the officer said cautiously.

Dean hesitated but nodded. "Yeah sure, but when can I see them."

"Im not sure yet Mr. Winchester. But when you came to the hospital you were brought in by an ambulance with a knife wound were you not?" Officer Salomon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean hesitated once again but nodded. "Yeah."

"But your fine now? No wound? Nothing?"

Dean nodded again. "Yeah."

"Do you know how that's even possible?" The officer asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I don't," Dean said slowly, scratching his head. "I was dead one minute then I wasn't."

"Do you know what happened in that room?"

"No did you just hear me say that I was dead dammit?" Dean said angrily. "When I woke up my wife was on the ground bleeding and my brother was unconsciencess. Do you have any more questions?"

The officer took a step backward from Dean cautiously and raised his hands as if in surrender. "No. We can discuss this later. Im sorry for the trouble."  
Dean watched the cop walk out and sighed. He probably should have came up with a better story. It was clear that the people were already scared and he sure he wasn't helping. But he didn't know any other way to explain it. He had guessed that Alexis had healed him but he couldn't just very well say 'oh yeah my wife has supernatural powers'. As far as why she and Sam was hurt he was lost. He didn't know what happened in that room and no one was telling him. He wanted answers and he was tired of waiting for them.

Walking out of the room and down the hallway to the nurses station. He offered the nurse a bright smile but the nurse sitting there still vaulted herself from the chair and stood back from him. Dean was a little taken aback and even more confused by everyone's fear, but maintained the smile hoping that it would calm her down.

"I want to see my brother." Dean commanded. "Im not going to hurt you. But I want to see my brother."

"Dow...down the hall. Room 332," the nurse said pointing down the hallway.

Dean smiled politely. "Thank you."

Turning he jogged to the room and went inside to find his brother in a hospital bed while a doctor was finishing up with the stitches for the cut on his forehead. His wrist was in a splint and there was a bruise on his cheek but otherwise he was conscience and fine. When he saw Dean his whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Sam waited till the doctor finished, collected his things, and left-taking extra care to keep away from Dean-before speaking.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Im fine," Dean said going to his brothers side. "What the hell happened in there?"

Sam hesitated looking at his brother with eyes full of fear. "The demon. Its back Dean."

Dean shook his head at his brothers cruel joke. "Sam that's not funny. What's really going on?"

"Im dead serious Dean. We have a big problem. The demon is back. It was in you this entire time. Hiding," Sam swore.

Dean felt his heart drop into the pits of his stomach and his breathing come to a halt. His face flushed as he stared at his brother in disbelief. The demon couldn't be back. Sam had to be wrong. They had taken care of the demon problem. It was over. He wasn't a hunter anymore. Sam had to be wrong..

"What happened Sam...When I died...?" Dean asked slowly.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know Dean. You had died, and they were shocking you and then your body began to...jerk and the demon came out of you. He had hung onto your body to stay in this realm. He's been inside you this entire time...trapped...until you died and he was able to escape."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "This is my fault then...I kept the demon alive..."

"No Dean don't blame yourself alright?" Sam said. "This is no ones fault...we just need to figure out what we are going to do..."

"The demon did this to you then?" Dean asked his eyes falling to his brothers hurt wrist.

"Yeah...have you checked on Alex? Is she alright?" Sam asked hopefully in a soft tone.

"She's in surgery," Dean said softly not wanting to think about his wife being under the knife as he sat down on the edge of his brothers bed, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. "Sam what are we going to do? If the demons been inside me all this time he must know everything. Where we live. About the kids."

"We have to warn Dad," Sam said digging into his pocket for his cellphone. "And then we have to-."

"Mr. Winchester?" They turned and saw a young woman standing in the doorway of Sam's room looking unsure she took a step forward into Sam's room a little more. "These people are here and they say they are your wifes parents."

Dean turned to Sam, expecting that the nurse meant him but when the couple walked in after the nurse neither Dean or Sam recognized them. The couple stood there staring at them, Dean looking at the tall man, heavy set man with dark hair and the woman with red hair that stood beside him.

"Hi," the tall man said unsure. "We're Alexis' parents."


	8. Kidnaped

When Sarah got off the phone with her husband she had brought herself into a full panic. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she became aware of the fact that she had actually stopped breathing when her body began to twitch from lack of oxygen. She forced in a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she gripped the bleachers so tight her knuckles turned white and the metal came close to breaking her soft skin.

The demon back? How was that possible? Sam hadn't gone into many details only telling her to be careful, keep a wary eye and bring the kids as soon as the game was over. He hadn't offered any kind reassuring words that everything was going to be okay which scared her more than anything. The demon could be sitting right next to her for all she knew, watching her and her children as well as her nephews. She tried to take a moment to calm herself down but she was to close to hyperventilation already. She vaulted from the bleachers running to Jessica, Aidan, and Caleb who were still playing in the vacant field while DJ finished up his game.

"Come on kids," she said grabbing Caleb into her arms and heading for her car. She clutched her baby boy close to her chest and looked around the parking lot suspiciously.

"Mom where we going?" Jessica asked confused as she followed her mother, with Aidan beside her.

"We are going to see daddy," Sarah said trying her best to sound calm but it wasn't working. She unlocked the car door and began the hard task of strapping Caleb into his carseat. He had always put up a struggle. "Jess, Aidan, get in the car."

Aidan and Jessica shared a glance before doing what they were told, climbing into the backseat and putting their seatbelts on. "What about DJ? We cant leave him," Aidan said in a panic looking out the window to see his brother running down the field with his teammates.

"Of course we aren't leaving your brother, sweetie," Sarah said finishing the task. "We are just going to wait in the car alright?"

Aidan hesitated looking out the window for his brother again before nodding slowly. "Ok."

Sarah climbed into the front seat and waited quietly for the game to end. When it did DJ was lost in the crowd of his teammates and parents, cheering and congratulations on winning their first game. She tried to keep an eye on him but decided to wait till the excitement died down before snatching him out and scaring him. He was just a little boy after all.

* * *

DJ was excited. He had finally won his first game, six to nothing. His father would be so proud. All the days he spent outside practicing had paid off and now he could proudly say he was a soccer player on a winning team. He looked out to the bleachers over his teammates heads hoping to see his family cheering him on, but there was no one there. Not even his aunt Sarah and his brother. Confused and momentarily scared he tried to make his way around the crowd when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned hoping to see his father standing there.

"Hi DJ."

It wasn't his dad. It was a stranger. A tall dark haired man in what looked like hospital scrubs. DJ didn't recognize him and it immediately brought his heart to a mad beat as he looked up at this stranger. He was smiling down at him and DJ took a step back from him.

"Who are you?"

"Im a friend of your parents," the man replied cocking his head to the side. "How else would I know your name?"

DJ still didn't relax. His father had taught him not to talk to strangers and never to believe what anyone says without valid proof, which is why he and Aidan already knew there was no such thing as Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. Even though he was surrounded by his teammates and their parents no one was really paying attention to him. He tensed up ready to run at the slightest notion that he needed to. His mother had taught him to be polite and to respect his elders, but he wasn't comfortable with this man.

"Im not supposed to talk to strangers," DJ said matter of factly.

"Oh but Im not a stranger," the doctor said looking taken aback. "I've known you all your life. You can trust me. See...I even know something about you...Remember at your fourth birthday party..you had the superman decorations and a big superman cake to match with your name on it. And when your mom and dad brought it out to let you blow out the candles and sing happy birthday Aidan stuck his hand in it and ruined it."

DJ blinked. Of course he remembered it. He had hated the thought of having a little brother at that moment and still had over the years. But he was sure he had never seen this man before and the more he spoke the more scared he got. How could he know what happened at his birthday party? He wasn't there, he couldn't have been.

"Look," DJ said slowly still trying to be polite. "Your scaring me...just leave me alone."

He turned away desperately looking for his coach. He had only taken a mere step when he felt someone grab the back of his jersey. He didn't even have a chance to scream before his attacker wrapped one hand around his mouth to muffle his cry and another around his waist before lifting him up and carrying him away with a brisk walk. DJ kicked and tried to scream but the man held him firm and close so to passers by he looked like a father carrying away his upset son.

* * *

"That's it," Sarah said her level of patience wearing thin. "Kids stay here Im going to get DJ."

They nodded and she climbed from the car, stalking across the field and disappearing into the crowd in search of her nephew. She needed to get him out of there and to the hospital where it was safe. She moved through the crowd in search of him. How in the hell can there be so many people here for a damned soccer game? Jeez its not the freaking world cup! She thought. That's when she spotted it.

Some man stuffing her struggling nephew into the backseat of a car in the parking lot on the other side of the field. Her heart went into a mad pounding again as panic seized her yet and she ran for him, calling his name and pushing people out of her way. She knew it was the demon it had to be, and she didn't know how she was going to fight it but she couldn't let it take DJ. She would rather it be her. But the man was already climbing into the front seat and starting the car as she desperately struggled through the crowd.

"DJ!" she called as she saw him pounding on the window. He was screaming her name, she could tell from the way his mouth moved. She struggled more, pushing her way through the crowed desperate to get to him. She had to get to him.

The car screeched away and Sarah gave a cry of disbelief. Her brain instantly memorized the license plate unconsciencely, but that didn't matter. DJ was gone. How could things go wrong in one day? What was she going to tell Dean and Alexis, that she had carelessly let their eldest son get kidnaped? Her eyes began to water and she pivoted looking around unsure of what to do. Pulling out her cellphone she dialed Sams number, he picked up after the first ring.

"Sarah what are you doing? I thought I told you to come here the minute the game was over?"

"Sam...I..I lost DJ," Sarah said as she looked around the park, tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" Sam replied after a moment of hesitation sounding confused. "What do you mean you lost DJ?"

Sarah shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "The demon kidnaped him."


	9. If that really is your name?

Alexis was still unconscience when Dean walked into her room. The hospital only allowed one person in the recovery rooms leaving Frank and Amanda to wait their turn outside the door. Dean and Frank had of course argued about who should go in first and in the end it was Amanda who ended the argument by pushing Dean through the door and telling Frank to sit down.

The lights in the room were dimmed and Dean had to maneuver through the slight darkness. Alexis was laying on her back in bed, her arms folded over her chest. For a moment Dean had the worst fear that she was dead from her pale color. His heart pounded in his chest as he sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed the stray pieces of hair from her face. She moaned in response, blinking until she saw him sitting over her.

"Dean?" she whispered hoarsely looking at him unsure.

"Yeah its me," he replied his voice cracking.

She reached up for him touching his face gently for a minute as if to make sure he wasn't just a dream before Dean leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away he brushed one hand over her soft hair with a sigh of relief. He was glad that she was okay, he hadn't even begun to want to know what life would be like without her. He couldn't imagine it and he wouldn't.

"I cant believe it worked," she whispered in disbelief. "You were dead."

"You keep saving me," he replied with a slight smile.

"I was afraid that it wouldn't work. That I didn't have that kind of power," she said shaking her head.

"Shhh...How are you feeling?" He asked changing the subject.

"Im fine," she replied moving to sit up. She wouldn't let him think that she wasn't.

Dean put a hand on her shoulder forcing her back down. "No showing off. You need to rest."

Alexis followed his order for once. She was exhausted and her head was spinning from the after effects of the anesthia, but she was also glad to see that he was alive and well. Still, she felt utterly drained, she had never felt so weak in her life, but she shrugged it off as after effects of the surgery.

"Have you tried to heal yourself?" Dean asked softly.

Alexis shook her head. "No. I didn't want to scare the doctors anymore than they already are. The demon coming back and you being miraculously healed...that was enough I think."

Silence fell as once again they couldn't escape the fact that the demon had come back. Dean hadn't even wanted to bring up, trying to bury it away for a little while, but he couldn't escape it. He was going to have to face it again. He had children to think of and he didn't think that the demon would be showing any mercy to them, especially not after what he did to the demons children. So much had already happened and the demon had barely been back a few hours. He suddenly found himself wishing he had stayed dead the day he had been thrown into the portal, the demon would still be dead and Alexis would be okay.

"Is Sam alright?" Alexis asked breaking him from his thoughts.

Dean nodded. "Sprained wrist, few bumps and bruises, couple cuts, but overall he will live to fight another day."

Alexis looked away, looping her hair behind her ears nervously. "Did you guys come up with a plan? For the demon I mean," she asked reluctantly.

Dean shook his head, absently playing with a stray strand of thread on her blanket. "No. But...I figure we can use the spell...Romanov's spell...the demon doesn't have any leverage this time."

Alexis sighed. "That means we are going back out on the road huh?"

"We have to find it and kill it Alex," he whispered, how could saying just a few words hurt so much?

Alexis nodded. She knew he was right. He always was no matter how much she argued with him. It seemed that no matter how much Dean tried, he could not escape the supernatural part of his life. Even though he hadn't hunted in awhile and was a regular working family man, he was far from normal still. The supernatural had bombarded its way back into his life in a course of two days and he wasn't going to escape it this time. He had to go back out on the road once again, the place he had wanted so much to put behind himself.

"How are the kids?" Alexis asked. "Are they here?"

Dean shook his head. "Not yet, Sarah's watching them. But...there are people here to see you."

Alexis blinked in surprise. "Who?"

Dean hesitated. He didn't know how she was going to react, he truly didn't want to tell her. They already had so much on their plate, but he had the feeling that Frank and Amanda weren't going anywhere without seeing Alexis first. He took a deep breath.

"Your parents."

Alexis eyed him for a moment. "Dean my parents are dead," she said as if he didn't already know.

"He's talking about us," came a stern voice from behind.  
They both turned and saw Frank and Amanda standing in the doorway. Alexis' jaw dropped and she sat up immediately wincing in pain even though her eyes remained on the couple standing in the doorway.

"Daddy," she said after a moment. "What are you doing here?!"

Amanda rushed to Alexis' side wrapping her in a tight hug that made her cry out in pain. "Oh Alexandra honey I was so worried about you!" Amanda said still holding her.

Dean blinked. "Alexandra?"

"My name is Alexis," Alexis said pulling away from her mother with a groan. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Her name is Alexandra," Amanda said looking at Dean with a frown, while Alexis shook her head. "Steve called when he saw you here, we came right away."

"I see you did exactly as I expected," Frank said walking to the bed and glaring at his daughter. "You fell into the wrong crowd and got yourself knocked up."

Alexis frowned at her father. "Nice to see you too, Daddy," she answered sarcastically. "And for you information I got pregnant after I married Dean thank you very much."

"So what other trouble have you gotten yourself into? You on drugs now too?" Frank spat.

Dean blinked in surprise turning to Alexis, who had a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah because Im the drug addict right?"

"You were on drugs?" Dean asked in shock.

"No. He found pot in my room when I was sixteen years old and it wasn't even mine!" she replied not even looking at him.

Frank huffed. "Yeah right I knew back then that you were going to fall into the wrong crowd and do something stupid like this."

"Then what are you even doing here?" Alexis shot back without hesitation. " If Im such a failure then why do you insist on finding me?"

"Honestly I don't know Alex," Frank responded shaking his head sadly. "Coming here. Finding you like this, honestly Im ashamed-."

"Frank!" Amanda called in surprise.

"What? Im not going to lie to her," Frank said as if Alexis wasn't sitting there. "Im not going to chase her anymore. If she wants to do this its up to her."

Without another word Frank stormed from the room leaving it in utter silence. Alexis dropped her head staring at her bedspread as Amanda eyed the door, Dean saw the battle in her eyes, should she stay with her long lost daughter or follow her husband? After a moment Amanda turned back to Alexis and hugged her, making Alexis blink in surprise.

"I love you, Alexandra," Amanda whispered. "No matter what you do."

Alexis didn't even have a chance to respond before Amanda turned and walked quickly from the room. Dean watched her go before turning back to Alexis who sat staring at the open doorway stunned, a look of pure regret on her face. He could imagine all the "what ifs" she was thinking about. He reached out and brushed his fingers across her cheek. She pushed his hand away.

"Don't," she mumbled softly making him pull away.

"Oh so now your mad at me? What's going on, Alexis? If that really is your name. What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked angrily. "What happened?"

Alexis shook her head. "My name is Alexis, Dean. And nothing is going on. I don't want to talk about it."

"Im your husband dammit you have to tell me," Dean said crossing his arms.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she answered surprising him as she yelled. "I didn't dig into your past when I got involved with you Dean, and I never have. So don't dig into mine."

Dean couldn't believe her answer. She had never kept anything from him before and he didn't understand why she was doing it now. They had been married for years and had kids and if she would have asked he would have told her anything she wanted to know. Secrets had never been a thing in their lives and he didn't understand how she could keep one from him now.

"Lex I don't know what your keeping from me, but right now is not the time to start fighting," Dean said looking at her as she stared away from him. "Not with the demon back. We need to stick together. And I don't need you mad at me right now."

Alexis hesitated still not looking at him. He reached out and took her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "I love you okay? Nothing else matters," Dean whispered softly. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

Alexis sighed. "Frank and Amanda adopted me when I was five. I was living in a group home until then and believe me I was more than willing to leave that crappy place and go with them. Things were great at first. I was spoiled rotten until..."

"Until what?" Dean asked softly.

"Until I found out about Caitlin a few months after I started living with them. Their daughter before me. She died when she was sixteen," Alexis answered slowly.

Dean hesitated. "What did she have to do with you?"

"Suddenly everything. I was supposed to be her replacement. They started trying to change me. Amanda-My mother-died my hair lighter to look like Caitlin's. They changed my name to Alexandra so it would sound more sophisticated like Caitlin's. Caitlin. Caitlin. Caitlin."

Dean smirked, trying to lighten her mood. "Marsha. Marsha. Marsha."

Alexis offered a hint of a smile but shook her head. "I had to get straight A's like Caitlin. I had to join the cheerleading squad like Caitlin. It wasn't until I turned seventeen that I started to rebel, died my hair back to its original color, told people to start calling me Alexis. And when I turned eighteen I used the life insurance money my biological parents left me and moved out. Put myself through college. Became a nurse."

"Whoa. Whoa. whoa," Dean said raising his hands. "You were a cheerleader? And you didn't tell me?!"

She smirked, but ignored his statement. "Then I met you and my life turned around completely. They haven't been able to catch up to me till now. I would have rathered they stayed away."

Dean nodded. "Yeah me too. Im not to fond of your parents."

She gave him a shove. "Dean!"

"What?! You're the one who ran away," he said with a smirk.

"Look Im sorry for yelling at you," she said with a sigh. "Your right. You're my husband I shouldn't keep secrets from you."

"Yeah. Yeah. We are not going to have a chick flick moment," Dean said with a frown. "But you can kiss me and I'll forget all about it."

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him briefly before falling into his arms and holding him tightly. He held her gently running his hand over her hair as he sighed. They stayed that way for a moment before Alexis pulled away.

"I have to use the bathroom," she mumbled trying to climb from the bed.

"Let me help," Dean said taking her hands and helping her down. She winced in pain as her feet hit the ground, but shook it off and walked the rest of the way on her own.

When she was gone inside, Dean sighed putting his aching head into his hands. The day was turning out to be the worst in his life and he had, had some pretty bad days before this one. He shook his head and turned ready to go see if he could get an aspirin when he saw Sam and Sarah standing in the doorway to the room with grim faces.

"Hey," Dean said slowly. "What's going on? Where are the kids?"

Sam took a deep forced breath. "Their in the lobby...Dean, there's...there's something we need to talk about."

Dean immediately picked up on the cues and realized something was wrong. He stood abruptly looking at his brother with wide eyes. "What's wrong? What's going on Sam?"

Sam shook his head sadly unable to look his brother in the eye as Sarah wiped away falling tears. "DJ...he...He's gone..."

"G-Gone? What do you mean gone?" Dean said slowly trying to remain calm until he knew the entire story.

"At his...soccer game...someone...the demon...took him," Sarah said in between sobs.

Dean felt his heart nearly stop in his chest and he suddenly couldn't breathe. His head spun and he grabbed the edge of Alexis' bed as a panic attack hit him like a battering ram. He forced his constricting lungs to operate thinking, _my son...my first born...DJ...the demon has my son!_ Dean saw Sam move towards him to help, but Dean grabbed him by his shirt collar throwing him up against the nearest wall holding him there.

"What do you mean he's gone! Where the hell is he, Sam! Where is my son!" Dean yelled looking at his brother with watery eyes.

"Im sorry Dean," Sam whispered sadly. "Im sorry."

"Sorry doesn't answer my question Sam! Where is DJ?" Dean yelled.

"We don't know, but I already put an APB out on the car he was taken in. Dean we are going to find him," Sam said softly hoping it would calm his brother down but he couldn't even imagine how he was feeling.

Deans heart was still pounding in his chest and his headache was worsening with each minute. He was holding on to Sam so tight that he was hurting him, but that thought never crossed his mind as the thought of his son being with the demon held firmly in his mind. He was furious that Sarah had let the demon take him, furious that he hadn't been there to help his son.

"Dean it was my fault," Sarah piped up making Dean turn to her angrily.  
"No its not!" Sam yelled grabbing Dean as he took a step toward her.

"Your damn right its your fault. You should have been watching him," Dean yelled at Sarah making her jump. "We trusted you with his life!"

"Dean don't talk to her like that," Sam said angrily pulling him away from her and coming to stand between them. "Its no ones fault I doubt if it had of been us we would have been able to stop it. She could have died."

"Oh yeah? Well I would have!" Dean said giving Sam a shove. "I would have died before I let that thing take my son! Or any of your kids!"

Sam put his hands up. "Dean-."

"Don't 'Dean' me Sam!" Dean yelled at his brother. "I don't see any of your kids taken!"

"Dean let me explain please," Sarah started, but they all turned as they heard the bathroom door open.

"What the hell is going on?" Alexis asked bursting from the bathroom and looking at them all as if they were crazy.

Sam couldn't even look his sister-in-law in the eye, and Dean turned away from her. Sarah was the only one brave enough to step forward.

"The demon took DJ," Sarah said slowly.

Alexis blinked, eyeing Sarah for a minute as if she didn't understand until the realization dawned on her and Dean had to run across the room to keep her from falling. She shook for a moment as if she were going to cry as he held her, but to his surprise she straightened angrily.

"What the hell do you mean gone?" Alexis cried pushing Dean away and advancing on Sarah with a wince of pain. "Where is he? Where's Aidan!"

"Aidan's fine he's in the lobby," Sam said. "I already put an APB out on the car that took DJ."

Alexis' face fell as she looked up at Sam. "Is that supposed to make me feel better Sam? That you put an APB out on a car? A car that the demon could have ditched by now! Who cares about that! DJ could be dead by now! What the hell happened! Why weren't you watching him Sarah? How could you let the demon take my son!"

"Look lets stop attacking my wife, alright?" Sam said still trying to remain calm.

"Its your wifes fault!" Dean yelled pointing at Sarah.  
"Dean-," Sam tried again, hoping to defuse the situation.

Dean took a step back from his brother eyeing him with a look that Sam had never had directed at him from his brother. Disgust. The look made him recoil in shock and he watched as his brother shook his head sadly with his eyes falling to the ground.

"Go," Dean whispered putting his hands on his hips.

Sam blinked. "What?"

"I said go. Take your wife and your kids and go," Dean said firmly looking up at his brother making Sam's face fall into a deep expression of hurt.

Sam hesitated, his voice cracking. "Dean I-."

Dean raised his hands stopping his brothers sentence and shook his head. "No, just...just go."

Sam deflated looking to Alexis for help but she wasn't looking at him, the tears had finally caught up with her and she was starting to sob. Dean turned away taking Alexis into his arms, turning his back on his brother which caused a pain in Sam's chest like he had never felt before. He wanted to explain, tell them it wasn't Sarah's fault, make them understand, but he knew it was useless. With a shaky hand he turned to Sarah and took hers leading her to the doorway. He hesitated looking back at his brother, but Dean still hadn't turned around. Sam shook his head and left slowly.


	10. Powerless

**A/N: Ok Im really sorry for the extremely long hiatus, but Im going to be updating regurlarly now. Sorry for all the delay. **

* * *

Aidan had taken his brothers kidnaping harder than Dean or Alexis. When Dean went to get him from the waiting room, he was sitting in a chair hugging his knees as he sobbed uncontrollably. He could barely walk and Dean had to carry him back to Alexis' room. Once inside Aidan crawled into bed with his mother holding her tightly and asking questions that she didn't have the answer to. He wanted to know why DJ had been taken and where he was and who it was that had taken him, but Alexis didn't give him an answer. She only hugged him tightly and forced herself to stop crying to be strong for him. She didn't want him to be sad, but she didn't know how to ease his pain either.

"Hey," Dean said softly returning from the cafeteria with a lunch tray. "How's he doing?"

Alexis only shook her head in response and continued to rub Aidan's back comfortingly. Dean walked to the bedside looking down at his son before reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I got you some food, buddy," he said trying to sound cheery. "Are you hungry?"

Aidan only shook his head before burrowing himself closer to his mothers side. Dean and Alexis shared a glance before he tried again. "Aidan. Son. You should really eat something."

"Im not hungry," Aidan mumbled firmly.

Deans face fell as his son erupted into a whole new crying fit. His heart broke at the sight and he set the lunch tray down, climbing onto the hospital bed with them. He laid beside Aidan opposite Alexis and wrapped his arms around them both. There was silence, only the sound of Aidan's sobs until Aidan spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Dad?" he mumbled slowly, looking at his father from over his shoulder.

"yeah?" Dean replied quickly ready to do whatever his son asked if it meant that he would be happy for just a mere second.

"Your going to find DJ right?" Aidan asked hopefully. "Your going to bring him home?"

Dean blinked at the question, but nodded slowly. "Yeah buddy. Im going to get your brother back I promise," he answered seriously.

Aidan nodded. "Good because...I hate him sometimes but he's still my big brother...and I need him."

Dean couldn't help but smile at Aidan's words. Dean had felt the same way about Sam until recently. He still loved his brother to death, nothing would ever change that, but it didn't mean that he couldn't get angry with him. His son was with a monster and it was Sarah's fault no matter what Sam wanted to believe.

* * *

After awhile Aidan drifted off to sleep in between his parents where he felt the safest. He had turned around to face Dean and had snuggled closely to his fathers warm chest falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating. Dean had eventually followed suit even though he had fought it so hard. He was in a restful dark sleep when he felt someone give him a small shake and whisper his name. His eyes shot open and he saw that it was Alexis standing over him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked looking frantically around the room.

"Come with me," she replied grabbing his hand and giving it a tug.

Dean hesitated, momentarily confused but carefully removed himself from his sons side and rose from the bed. He followed Alexis into the bathroom, where she led him, shutting the door behind themselves as she flipped the light on. She turned to him a look of panic on her face.

"Dean there's something wrong," she said frantically.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked reaching her panic level in a mere second.

Alexis shook her head. "No the baby's fine-I hope-but my powers. My powers are gone Dean."

"What?" Dean cried. "What do you mean they're gone?"

Alexis shook her head confused. "I don't know! I cant heal myself, I cant read your mind, I cant even move that roll of toilet paper over there. I don't have my powers."

Dean raised his hands. "Ok lets just calm down. Maybe its an effect of the surgery. Your just weak is all, they will come back."

"No Dean. That's not it. I've been weak before and yeah it weakened my powers a little but it didn't stop me from using them. They are gone!" Alexis said.

"Maybe its because your pregnant," Dean said throwing any idea he could come up with out there.

"Dean I could use my powers the entire time I was pregnant with DJ and Aidan remember!" she said desperately. "Dean we have to do something! Im going to need my powers to help get DJ back!"

Dean grabbed her hands and forced her to remain still and look into his eyes. "Okay, I know. Calm down. Lets just think. What could have happened to them?"

Silence fell as Alexis' face scrunched up in thought. Dean knew she was right, they were going to need her powers to get DJ back, without them they barely had a chance. Dean was about to suggest going to see Missouri when Alexis face lit up with an idea and she looked at him in surprise.

"You!" she said loudly. "Its you!"

Dean blinked. "What did I do?"

"My powers! You have my powers Dean!" Alexis said pointing to him.

Dean huffed. "I wish."

"Dean think about it. When I healed you I used all the power I could muster, I must have accidentally gave them to you. That's why I've been feeling so weak..."

Dean stared at her in disbelief. "Alex, maybe you should go lay down and take it easy on the pain killers. You sound nuts."

Alexis eyed him with a frown and held out her arm. "Im serious Dean. I'll prove it. Put your hand on my arm and heal me."

Dean shook his head, taking a step away from her. "I don't have your powers, Alex. I think I would have known by now if I did."

"Dean I had my powers all my life and didn't know about them till I was in my twenties, so don't give me that crap. It's the only explanation, put your hand on my arm and heal me."

Dean sighed. Alexis had really lost it. She didn't know what she was talking about. There was no way that he could have her powers. But just to amuse her he reached out and touched her arm and stared at her square in the eye.

Nothing happened.

"Your not concentrating," Alexis said after a long pause.

"Im not concentrating because I think this is stupid," Dean replied.

"Dean!"

"Alexis!"

"This is not funny," Alexis said stubbornly pulling away from him and crossing her arms.

Dean smirked. "Its not supposed to be. Look we will figure out where your powers are but I doubt that I-OW!"

Dean frowned at his wife, grabbing his arm where she had punched him. It had hurt, he had to admit, even though he was significantly taller than her and bigger, she could still pack a punch even in her weakened state.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked angrily.

"Im trying to prove a point here, Dean," she said. "You have to get angry."

"Violence is not the answer!"

"Quit being such a baby," Alexis said with a wave of her hand.

Dean frowned. "Well it hurt!"

Alexis sighed shaking her head before surprising Dean even more as she punched him again. He gave another cry of pain growing furious and about to yell for her to stop when the mirror hanging on the bathroom wall cracked. They both jumped and turned to it, staring wide eyed at it until Alexis turned to him with a smirk. Dean frowned.

"I told you," she said.

"Told me what!" Dean asked still rubbing his arm as he frowned at her.

"I made you angry and you cracked the glass," She said pointing to it. "You have my powers Dean."

Dean shook his head still refusing to believe. "Your just trying to mess with my head. And stop hitting me. You may be a girl but I will not hesitate to-."

Alexis punched him again, infuriating him even more. "Alexis stop it!" he yelled.

The glass from the mirror shattered and flew towards Alex making her reel backwards to avoid the glass. Dean stared at the glass as it hit the opposite wall of the bathroom and fell to the floor. He looked at Alex who was staring at the glass as well but her breathing had quickened.

"Are you alright?" he asked giving her a once over.

"Yeah Im fine," she said. "Now do you believe me?"

Dean shook his head. "No this is insane. You cant just give your powers away to someone there has to be a rule or something. Besides I don't feel anything. I don't feel different. I feel the same as always."

"That doesn't matter," Alexis said taking his hand. "Just because you don't feel it doesn't mean its not there. What you just did to the mirror, its there. You got angry and it came out."

"Well how do I give them back?" Dean asked suddenly surprising her. "You know how to control them I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I don't know. I don't even know how I gave them to you," Alexis said shaking her head confused. "Maybe if you heal me then I will get them back."

Dean nodded and took her hand. "Alright tell me how to do it."

Alexis eyed him for a minute wondering why he was so ready to give up something he had complained about not having many times before. He had never told Sam but Dean had mentioned being jealous that he and Alexis shared something that he had no idea what was like. He had always made cocky jokes about what exactly he would do if he had either of their powers, but now that he had gotten them he was so ready to give them up.

"Close your eyes," she ordered. "I need your absolute concentration."

Dean shut his eyes and tried his best to clear his mind. Forgetting all thoughts of panic and the demon. For the first time ever his mind went totally blank and he focused on his wife, concentrating on how soft her skin was against his and the smell of her pronouncing itself from the smell of the hospital.

"Just...breathe.." Alexis coached. "Just focus..and breathe..."

Dean took a deep breath and released it slowly. He tried not to think what he was doing was stupid and listened to her every word.  
"Now...try to feel the power...its there...you just have to find it."

Dean hesitated, how in the hell was he supposed to find the power that was hiding inside of him now. Invading his body like the demon had, if he couldn't even feel the demon how was he supposed to feel this power? He searched his mind, becoming aware of every one of his senses and his heart beat echoing in his mind, but there was no power that he felt. He didn't feel any different.

"I cant," Dean pouted opening his eyes and looking at her. "Its not there, Alexis."

Alexis sighed. "Yes, you can Dean. You just have to concentrate. Think about healing me."

Dean took another deep breath and held it, concentrating harder than he ever had in his life. He thought about making her all better, making everything right again. Healing her, saving DJ, stopping the aching pain that Aidan was feeling. That's when he felt it, a slowly rising heat that rose from the pits of his stomach and rushed through his system. Alexis had been right when she told him once that it was intoxicating because he was soaking it up with a small smile on his face. It resonated through him, making him feel more powerful than anything and anyone, making his body tingle. Then suddenly it was gone. Faster than it had came.

His eyes shot open and he looked at Alexis who let out a low sigh opening her own eyes that had closed. "Did it work?" he asked forcing his mouth to work.

Alexis released his hand and opened the side of her gown ripping the bandaging off to reveal her smooth skin all healed. She looked back up at him with a smirk, and he smiled too.

"I told you, you could do it," she said proudly.

"Good now everything is right again," he said with a firm nod. "Move something."

Alexis looked around the room for a moment until she focused in one the glass on the floor. She stared at it in pure concentration, Dean waiting with baited breath before Alexis deflated with a heavy sigh and looked up at him.

"It didn't work," she said breathlessly. "I still cant move anything."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your stuck with my powers," Alexis said with a sigh.


	11. Help

DJ's wrist hurt. He tried to push them apart again, hoping to loosen the ropes tied tightly around them, but the doctor had put them on tighter after he got loose the last time. He sat up slightly from where he lay on the backseat, tilting his head to peek through the opening between the two front seats at his abductor. He didn't know where they were going, but they had been driving for awhile and he was pretty sure they weren't in Lawrence anymore.

He was scared and he wanted to go home. He was getting tired, his soccer game had been rough and he had already been tired before the game. Not to mention the fact he desperately had to go to bathroom. He was praying that his mother and father were looking for him, why wouldn't they be? His Dad wouldn't let him stay with a monster.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked the doctor summoning up the courage to finally speak.

The doctor didn't answer, but the car made a sharp turn and suddenly came to a screeching halt. DJ sat up all the way looking out the window to find them on a road surrounded by the woods. His heart got to beating three times faster as the doctor climbed from the car. His brain screamed he's gonna kill me! as the doctor opened the back door grabbing for his ankles.

"No!" he cried trying to climb out the opposite door.

The doctor grabbed his legs pulling him from the car and putting him over his shoulder fireman style. DJ kicked and screamed, calling for his father or anybody to come, as the doctor carried him into the woods. DJ didn't let up his cries for help until the doctor threw him to the ground near a tree, making him hesitate as he looked up at the man.

"Go. You've got three seconds so Id make it quick," the doctor said sternly pulling a pocket knife from his pocket and cutting the ropes around his wrist. "And don't try anything funny kid."

DJ blinked. "What?" he mumbled looking around confused.

"Piss. Now. Go." The doctor ordered pointing the area behind the large tree before turning his back.

DJ hesitated momentarily before stumbling to his feet and running behind the tree almost peeing on himself. He let out a low sigh as he finally got to relieve himself. He put himself away and hesitated, looking around the woods. Weighing his options before finally doing what his instincts had been screaming at him to do since the car had stopped. Run.

He ran faster than he ever had in his life, heading back for the car and past the doctor who looked at him bewildered before sighing and running after him. His body had reacted before his mind could even consider the consequences. He wanted to go home and that's all he knew. He wanted his mother and his father, hell he even wanted to see his whiny little brother again.

"DJ!" The doctor yelled chasing after him. "DJ, stop!"

DJ ignored him running for his life, his soccer cleats helping him to run faster over the bark and brush. He made it out to the road, hesitating momentarily to catch his breath before spotting a pair of head lights to a black mustang coming his way. His heart leapt and he ran out onto the road flagging the car down as it came to a screeching halt the driver surprised. DJ ran to the driver side window pounding on it till the driver, a young man with black hair, rolled it down looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Kid what the hell do you think your doing!"

"Please help me! There's this guy and he kidnaped me! I have to get to my dad!" DJ cried his eyes watering from the anticipation.

"Alright kid calm down get in the car," the driver said looking around for the any sign of the said kidnapper.

DJ ran around to the passenger side pulling the car down open and climbing inside just as the doctor came running from the woods stopping at the sight of DJ escaping.

"GO! GO! GO!" DJ yelled pounding on the dashboard.

"Alright!" the driver said moving to put the car back in drive.

He was to slow. The doctor was at the driver side in a second pulling the door open and dragging the poor man out. The driver tried to deliver a punch to the doctors face but the doctor stopped it mid-throw, grabbing the mans fist and twisting it savagely so a loud cracking noise erupted through the air. The driver screamed reeling backward from the doctor clutching his broken wrist as DJ watched with wide horrified eyes. The driver was desperately trying to crawl away, begging and pleading with the doctor for his life but the doctors cold yellow eyes showed no mercy.

"Please no!" DJ yelled lunging across the seats as the doctor grabbed the driver. "Don't hurt him!"

But the doctor didn't listen. He gave the drivers head a savage twist as he had done with his wrist and the mans body fell limp and lifeless to the ground. DJ gasped, tears springing from his eyes as he fell backward into the passenger seat, staring at the drivers dead body. He couldn't believe his eyes, that man couldn't be dead. He had seen someone pretend to be dead on tv countless times, but this was real life.

* * *

Dean came out of the vision with a deep gasp, stumbling backward and falling against the bathroom wall. His heart was pounding in his chest and a cold sweat hung on his forehead. His head was still aching and he could still hear the echoes of his son screaming for him in his head. His eyes had begun to water and suddenly Alexis was holding him, as his knees buckled and he was forced to the ground. They had been standing in the bathroom discussing their new situation, when the vision had hit him like a battering ram, surprising him and making his whole body tense as pain ripped through his skull.

"Dean? Dean! Are you alright?" she asked forcing eye contact on him. "What's wrong?"

"Jesus Christ!" he cried looking at his wife in horror and panic. "The demon. He killed someone! Right in front of DJ! We have to do something!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down," she said placing her hands on each side of his head. "Just breathe alright?"

"Man, my head...Is it like this every time?" Dean asked, his voice cracking as he realized he was shaking uncontrollably.

Alexis shook her head eyeing him. "I...I don't know, Dean. Maybe its because your body wasn't meant for this...it could be hurting you."

Dean clenched his fists tightly trying to keep his body from shaking as he looked at her, trying to show her that he could handle it even though it was scaring him half to death. He couldn't stop the shaking and he was barely able to keep from hyperventilating. The images had been so vivid and had caused a mind breaking pain in his skull like he couldn't describe. He couldn't stop the echoes of his sons screams no matter how hard he tried to block them out.

"Oh god," Alexis whispered reaching for tissue and wiping his nose. "Your bleeding."

Dean pushed her hands away, wiping at his nose and looking at the smear of blood, before catching a few drops that poured from his nose. "Dammit," he mumbled.

"Dean we have to get my powers out of you," she whispered looking at him. "I think they are going to kill you."


	12. Trust

Sam stared at his cellphone. It still hadn't rang. He had been sitting in the middle of his bed, staring at it for god knows how long. He knew that it was going to ring any moment. Dean would call and they would talk about everything rationally, and they would deal with the problem. They had to talk.

He heard his bedroom door open, but didn't bother to turn and see who was coming in. He felt the weight of the bed shift before he felt Sarah's arms go around his neck and gave a low sigh as he felt her lips on his cheek.

"Dean still hasn't called?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

Sam shook his head reaching up to rub her arm with his hand. "No...he probably just needs some more time to cool down."

"Well...how long have you been sitting here waiting?" Sarah asked slowly gazing at his cellphone sitting on the bed in front of him.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Long enough to make my eyes hurt from staring."

"Look Sam, Im sorry for-."

"Don't," Sam interrupted, holding up his hands. "Don't okay? Just...don't. Dean will come around. And so will Alexis. He's my brother. She's your best friend. They are upset right now so lets just give them time. I don't want to hear apologies or excuses, we will just wait it out," Sam assured her in a firm tone.

Sarah hesitated but nodded slowly. She knew never to question Sam's faith in his brother, it was stronger than anything she knew. She moved away from him, crawling around him till she sat beside him in the middle of their bed. He returned his gaze to his cellphone and she waited silently with him for a moment until she spoke again.

"Are you hungry? I could-."

Sam shook his head. "No."

Sarah deflated. "Is there anything I could do?"

He shook his head again, but offered her a small smile. "No sweetie, Im fine thanks."

She nodded slowly smiling back although his gaze quickly returned to his cellphone. She had never seen him waiting for Dean to call so intensely, then again she had never seen him have to wait for Dean to call before. The two of them had made it a priority to keep in touch talking every day even if it was only for a few moments. She knew how deeply he was hurt by Deans actions. She felt it was her fault even though Sam insisted that it wasn't, Dean was right she should have been watching DJ. She should have pulled him out of the game if she had too. Alexis and Dean would never have let that happen to Jessica or Caleb.

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked pulling her out of her deep thought.

"Caleb is taking a nap and Jessica is in her room playing," Sarah replied softly. "I don't think she really understands what's going on...but I don't want to scare her."

Sam nodded. "I think its best that we don't tell her...yet."

"Yeah."

Sam's cellphone rang making them both jump. Sam snatched the cellphone from the bed so fast that it looked like a blur. He flipped it open without looking at the caller ID, so sure that it was his brother. It had to be Dean.

"Hello?" he said quickly putting the phone to his ear.

To his surprise it wasn't Dean, but his sister-in-law. "Sam...its Alexis," she sounded worried sick and it made Sam's stomach churn into knots.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he replied.

"Its Dean," she answered slowly, her voice cracking. "Im worried about him."

"What happened? Is he there? Let me talk to him."

"No. He cant know that I called you. He's still mad. Its just...I need your help," she answered quickly.

"Anything," Sam assured. "Anything you need."

"Dean has my powers and I need you to figure out a way to get them out of him and back to me before they kill him."

Sam blinked. "Dean has your what?"

"It's a long story but to make it short they are going to kill him. We have to switch them back," Alexis said desperately.  
Sam nodded even though she couldn't see him, his brain already coming up with possible solutions. "Okay. Okay calm down...its going to be okay. I will figure something out..."

He heard her grateful sigh. "Thank you, Sam. Call me if you get anything."

"Wait Alex-."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling me...I know after earlier...thanks for still trusting me," he said slowly.

"I will always trust you, Sam," she replied seriously. "And tell Sarah Im sorry...we may have overreacted. You were right...there's nothing she could have done."

Sam smiled. "I will and Alex...can you...talk to Dean for me? Tell him...well..you know...he can be so stubborn."

He could imagine her smiling and nodding. "Yeah...I will Sam."

"Okay...bye."

"Bye Sammy."

He hung up the phone and turned to Sarah, light filling his brown eyes once again. "What happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing...Dean somehow got Alexis powers..." Sam said the thought dawning on him that his brother was in danger. "I have to figure out a way to get them out of him."

"Wait...how did Dean get Alex's powers in the first place?" Sarah asked looking as confused as Sam felt.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know...but Alexis thinks that they are going to kill him.."

"What?" Sarah said surprised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah...I have to figure something out...Deans in trouble."

"Im going to go start dinner, the kids are going to be hungry soon," Sarah said climbing off the bed. "Let me know if I can help."  
She planted a small kiss on his lips before walking from the room. Sam climbed off the bed heading for his laptop that sat atop his dresser when his cellphone rang again.

"Sam Winchester," he answered unconsciencely tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened his laptop.

"Deputy Winchester?"

Sam blinked as a voice he didn't recognize ran through his ear. "Speaking," he answered slowly. "Whose calling?"

"Uhh this is Justin Pierce. Im a deputy in the Topeka police department. Your chief called some of our men in to help with your nephews kidnaping?" the man replied unsure.

"Oh yes. Have you found anything?" Sam asked hurriedly.

There was a hesitant pause. "Actually yes we have Mr. Winchester."

"Is it my nephew?" Sam felt a panic rising through his chest.

"No Mr. Winchester there's no trace of your nephew as far as we can tell, but...there is a dead body and the car your nephew was taken in."

"What?" Sam said in disbelief.

"We'd like you and your nephews parents to come down and see if you recognize the body if that's alright with you?" Justin answered. "Its just about an hour from Lawrence."

"Yes of course. We'll be there as soon as we can."


	13. Heading Out

Dean couldn't even think. The voices and the pounding of his head was driving him near insane and he found himself not so jealous of Sam and Alexis' powers anymore. He sat in the hospital chair holding his head between his hands trying to decipher through the voices to his own thoughts. It was a hopeless effort but he still tried to focus. They were practically screaming and an ache that had started out dull in the back of his mind was now pounding.

"Dean?"

He looked up and saw Alexis standing over him with Sam beside her. He blinked, when had Sam gotten there? And what the hell was he doing there? "Sam? What are you doing here?" Dean questioned standing.

Sam hesitated before beginning slowly. "About an hour outside of Lawrence, some of the Topeka departments men found the car DJ was taken in...and a dead body. They want us to go and check it out."

"Dead body? It must be that guy that I saw in my vision!" Dean said turning to Alexis. "Lets go. Grab Aidan."

"Dean wait!" Alexis said making him turn to her as he headed for the door.

"What? You heard Sam we have to go!" he said hurriedly.

Alexis and Sam shared a glance. "Dean...what about you having my powers? We have to do something about that. Especially if they're going to hurt you."

"We can talk about that later," Dean said waving it away. Now that he had something to focus on the voices didn't seem as loud. "We have to find DJ."

He walked out leaving his brother and wife behind. Alexis sighed turning to Sam who said nothing. "Im never going to be able to get anything through that thick head of his!" she said frustrated. "He is so reckless!"

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Alex. I will figure something out."

"We have to stop at our house. I cant go to a crime scene with a hospital gown on. Hell I don't know why Im even leaving the hospital in this gown," she said shaking her head again.

Sam could practically see the weight on her slumped shoulders. Her usually bright eyes had lost their spark and a pair of dark circles had slowly started to announce their presence beneath her eyes. He wanted to hug her and tell her that it would all be okay, but that wasn't his job. It was Deans. Instead he only pulled his jacket off draping it around her shoulders.

"Here," he said helping her slide her arms into the sleeves, and offering a reassuring smile. "This should make you feel a little less stupid about leaving in a hospital gown. We can drop Aidan off at my house on the way and then go to yours to get you some clothes."

A genuine smile actually crossed her lips. "Thank you Sam."

Sam shrugged it off. "No problem. I'll grab Aidan."

Sam lifted his nephew into his arms and headed for the bed. Aidan stirred briefly before resting his head on his uncles shoulder and continuing his slumber, exhausted from worrying. Sam and Alexis followed Dean out of the room catching up to him in the hallway, they walked closely together ducking their heads so that no one could stop them. Alexis hadn't actually checked out yet and they didn't want to be asked any questions especially since Alexis was now healed.

When they reached the parking lot they went their separate ways agreeing to meet at Deans. Dean didn't act angry towards his brother and Sam hoped their little spat from earlier had been forgotten.

"Ok," Dean said coming down the stairs fully clothed and pulling on his jacket. "Alex said your going to let Aidan stay at your house? Sarah will watch him?"

Sam knew there was more to that statement but rose from the couch where he had been sitting with a nod. "Yeah, nothing will happen to him, Dean. I promise. And about earlier I just wanted to-."

"Hey," Dean said raising his hand. "I got a major headache and I don't need any chick flick moments right now. Its forgotten..."

Sam smirked and gave another nod turning as he heard Alexis coming down the stairs with Aidan following. "But mom I want to come. I want to help find DJ!" Aidan responded in a firm angry tone that Sam had never heard coming out of him before.

"I said no Aidan," Alexis said gently, trying to remain calm even though he was trying her patience which was more DJ's thing than his.

"Mom! You cant keep me from going! I want to go!" Aidan insisted angrily.  
"Hey," Dean said so sternly it made his son jump. "You heard your mother. Your going to your uncles house now go get in the car!"

Aidan opened his mouth to protest against Deans order for the first time in his short life, but Dean pointed to the door and put on a firm expression. Aidan frowned turning away and storming from the house before slamming the front door shut after himself. Alexis shook her head as the house shook from the force.

"We should go easy on him, Dean," she started. "He's hurt and confused."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah I know but it doesn't mean that he needs to be disrespectful."

"Lets just go," Alexis said heading for the door with Sam following after her.

Dean watched them go and felt a huge disconnection with the both of them. Once again the demon was ripping his family apart, mercilessly. He had never felt so far away from Alexis and he knew that was partially his own doing, he had built walls around himself again, locking her out and throwing away the key. He hadn't meant to but with the demons return he had automatically built the walls. The headache he had wasn't helping, making him irritable and snappy. He shook his head trying to dislodge the headache, but instead got a blinding flash of white light that erupted through his eyes momentarily blinding him. He stumbled forward as pain shot through his skull, gripping the couch until the pain subsided and he could see clearly again.

"Jesus!" he mumbled rubbing his temples.

"Dean! Come on!" he heard Alexis shout from outside.

Shaking his head again, more gently this time, he headed for the door.

* * *

The drive was silent. They dropped Aidan off at Sams where he gave them the silent treatment not bothering to even say so much as good bye or pass them a glance as he plopped down on the couch. Sarah vowed to keep a watchful eye on Aidan while they were gone before they headed out in Deans car.

"Oh my god," Alexis said as they pulled up at the crime scene which was full of cops and forensics. An old beaten up car was parked to the side, the doors hanging open clearly abandoned, while the dead body of a young man lay sprawled in the middle of the road.

Dejavu hit Dean the vision replaying in his head as he parked and climbed out of the car. Alexis grabbed onto him tightly, fearing the worst, he placed a comforting arm around her waist as they followed Sam. They approached a middle aged man in a police uniform standing beside the mans dead body.

"Chief Pierce?" Sam asked the man cautiously who turned at the sound of his name.

"Deputy Winchester?" Justin replied. "Glad you made it. Im sorry that its under these circumstances."

"Our son, DJ, he isn't...here is he?" Alexis asked slowly and cautiously.

Justin shook his head. "No. But he was here."

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew this already. He waited quietly as Justin went over everything that Dean had seen in his vision. DJ going to the bathroom near the tree, trying to run, the demon-kidnapper to them-killing the driver and then stealing his car. They had confirmed that it was the doctor from the ER who had made the kidnaping, but they had no idea that he was possessed. They hadn't recognized the poor mans body. Alexis' stomach took a flip when she saw it and she had to run to a tree to throw up, Dean following to hold her hair back for her.

"You alright?" he asked when she finally straightened, her face pale, wiping spit from her face with the back of her sleeve.

Alexis nodded slowly. "Yeah I think so..." she muttered looking at the ground, hoping her churning stomach would settle.

"Its going to be alright," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Just don't look at the body."

Alexis let him lead her back to Sam keeping her eyes averted as they walked by. Sam was in the middle of a conversation with another deputy, jotting things down on a notepad, but as they approached he thanked the man and turned to them.

"Ok. The car the... "doctor" stole was a black mustang which headed east. It has been sited two towns over so if we pack up now and head out we can catch up," Sam said matter-of-factly.

Dean blinked. "Wait. We?"

Sam hesitated. "Im coming with you."

"What about Sarah and your kids?" Dean said. "I can go alone."

Alexis huffed. "Dean your not anywhere alone. Im going with you. Sam you can stay."

Sam shook his head. "No way. You guys need all the help you can get. Besides you need me to say the spell for the demon."

Dean turned to Alexis. "Fine. Sams coming but you are not going. You are going to stay home with Aidan."

"You cant tell me what to do, Dean. Im going. You cant stop me," Alexis replied defiantly. "That's my son out there too or did you forget about my nine months of pregnancy and 29 hours of labor?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Your pregnant Alex. And you know more than anyone how dangerous this can be."

"Im going to find my son," Alexis said in a finalling tone. "With your consent or not Dean."

Dean sighed in defeat, he just had to marry the head strong woman. "Ok...we head back home. Pack up and then we are off."

They all fell silent, their eyes dropping to the pavement. They were heading back out onto the road, leaving their normal lives behind. Deans words had to hit them all like a ton of bricks falling unexpectedly from up above. They had all gained so much over the years but it seemed that in the course of two horrible days it would all be thrown away.


	14. I'll Be Back

They thanked the chief for the information and help before heading back to Dean and Alexis' house. Sam waited patiently downstairs while Dean and Alexis headed upstairs to pack for the trip. Dean didn't speak and neither did Alexis. They both packed their clothes silently, avoiding each other as they moved around the room, grabbing their belongings and throwing them into their duffels. Finally the silence was to much for Dean and he decided to speak, to say anything just to loosen the tension in the air.

"Do you know where my black t-shirt is?" He asked.

Alexis hesitated, turning to him before raising an eyebrow. "Is that really what you want to say?"

Dean blinked. How could she know him so well? "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, throwing a pair of jeans into his bag.

Alexis headed to their dresser, opening the third drawer where all his t-shirts were, and tossed it to him. "Dean your t-shirts are in the same place that they are always in," she said rolling her eyes. "What do you really want to say?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't have to say anything. Just make sure you pack some warm clothes too...you know for the climate change and all."

Alexis shook her head irritated. "Whatever, Dean," she mumbled before disappearing into their closet.

Dean took a step forward as if he was going to follow, to apologize, to tell her he loved her and that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to tell her that he was going to find their son, that he was going to make things better, that things would be normal again. But something stopped him, made him halt mid-step and turn away. He didn't know what is was, maybe it was old instincts making him detach. He shook his head again and zipped up his duffel all packed.

"Hey," he called to her, his back still turned. "Do you think I should go and pack DJ some clothes...you know...for when we find him..."

There was a silence from the closet, until he heard her speak in a very soft tone. "Sure... and I'll pack some clothes for Aidan.".

He nodded even though she couldn't see him and turned away walking through the hallway to his oldest sons bedroom. He paused at the closed door staring at the justice league poster hanging on the outside. He took a deep breath, reaching out a shaky hand to grasp the doorknob. He pushed it open slowly and stepped in, flicking on the lights as he did.

He felt his chest tighten as he looked around at the unkempt room. The bed was unmade as usual, his soccer comforter hanging carelessly over the edge. His toys were on the floor everywhere as well as some of his sports gear and a few clothes. Like his father, DJ had a love for rock music and had a Metallica and ACDC poster on his wall, something Dean was very proud of. Dean carefully maneuvered around the toys reaching inside DJ's closet to grab one of his backpacks and walk to the dresser in the room. He was forcing the backpack open, throwing toys and old clothes of out the bag when his eyes caught sight of an old photo sitting on top of the dresser. It was Christmas time in the picture and DJ was sitting in his lap as they ripped through a present. Dean could remember that day clearly, even though it had happened years ago. He had bought DJ his first toy gun that year which hadn't made Alexis to happy, but the way DJ's face lite up was worth the argument that came later.

Dean ripped his eyes away from the photo, pulling the drawer open as he felt his eyes water. Everything is going to be alright, Dean insisted as he grabbed his sons clothes out of the drawer and shoved them into the backpack, I will find him and everything will go back to normal. We will be a family again. Even though his brain insisted things would be fine, his stomach said otherwise. He stumbled backward sitting on his sons bed as he felt his stomach churn and the water brimming in his eyes fall down his cheeks. Before he could stop himself he was crying freely pressing his face into his hands.

"Dean?"

He turned and saw his brother standing in the doorway, looking at him with a blank face. Dean turned away trying to wipe his eyes so his brother couldn't see that he was crying, but Sam had seen and came to sit on the bed beside him.

"I was just...getting DJ some clothes," Dean explained staring down at the backpack on the floor. "For...when...we find him...he can change."

Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...Im really sorry."

Dean shook his head, wiping his eyes some more. "Don't, Sam...I cant listen to that right now. I cant take any pity."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Alright, but we will find him."

"Hey guys," Alexis said sticking her head into the room. "Im ready."

Dean didn't turn, not wanting her to see him emotional. "Ok. Head on down. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Alexis answered slowly. "I'll be in the car."

Dean took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes one last time to make sure no tears remained. He waited a minute before rising to his feet and grabbing the backpack. He turned for the door when Sam called his name.

"Yeah?" Dean mumbled turning to his brother.

Sam looked unsure. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

Dean hesitated. Was he? "Yeah Sam. Momentary weakness."

Sam couldn't find anything else to say before his brother walked out of the room. He stopped and turned looking around his nephews room. "Don't worry DJ," he said to no one in particular. "We are going to get you back."

* * *

"Sam, this is crazy," Sarah said watching her husband shove his clothes and toothbrush into a duffel. "How long will you be gone? What about Deans problem? What does the demon want?"

Sarah hadn't been to thrilled with the information that Sam had brought home and when he told her they were going back on the road he thought she was going to explode. She didn't want him to go. Dean and Alexis could handle it she insisted, but Sam wouldn't let them leave on their own. They needed him.

Sam sighed. "I don't have the answers to any of those questions. But I have to find my nephew. Dean needs my help. Alex needs my help. I will not let them go without me."

Sarah watched him with crossed arms. "What do I tell the kids, Sam? What do I tell Jessica who needs you to tuck her into the bed every night before she goes to bed?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair slinging his duffel over his shoulder. "Tell her Im on a business trip. This is something I have to do, Sarah. You may not understand, but Im going anyway."

He headed for their bedroom door when she called his name. "Sam. Wait."

"Sarah," he said with another sigh, turning back to her.

"Look," she whispered walking to him. "Just...please...be careful alright...I don't want to be a widow. And I don't want our kids to be fatherless."

Sam could see the fear in her eyes, he put a comforting arm around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her tight. "Its going to be alright. I will be back before you know it."

"What about your job?" Sarah asked looking up at them.

"That pales in comparison, Sarah," Sam said looking down at her. "Everything will be alright. I promise. Okay?"

She hesitated. "Sam..."

"I will be back," he told her firmly.

She finally nodded and rose on tiptoe to kiss him, before wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight as if it would be the last time. After a moment she finally released him, looking up at him reluctantly as he offered her a small reassuring smile. He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before heading out of the bedroom and pulling her along with him into the hallway. They were halted by their daughter who stood in the hallway, arms crossed and a heavy frown on her pretty face. Sam and Sarah shared a glance.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Sam asked looking down at her.

"Aidan said your leaving," she replied angrily. "I want to come."

"Jessica, you know you cant," Sarah said beating him to the punch.

"But why?!" Jessica asked stomping her foot on the ground.

"Jessica!" Sarah replied surprised at her daughters behavior.

Sam raised a hand stopping her. "No. Its alright," he mumbled before leaning down to Jessica's level. "Look baby girl. I have something I need to do with Uncle Dean and Auntie Alex. We will be back soon. I promise. In the mean time you can stay here and hold up the fort for daddy. Take care of your mother and Caleb and Aidan."

Jessica frowned. "But what if I need you?"

Sam dropped his duffel bag and went down to one knee, wrapping her in a warm hug. "I will call you every night at eight o' clock alright? Right before bed time. Then you can tell me anything you need to."

"Okay," Jessica said into his shoulder holding him tightly.

He held her for a moment before releasing her and picking up his duffel again. "I gotta go now sweetheart."

"Wait," Sarah said stopping him. "Caleb. He's in his room. Taking a nap."

Sam nodded. "Right."

Leaving them in the hallway he tiptoed into his first born sons room, walking slowly to the crib and leaning in. Caleb was curled into the fetal position sucking his thumb as he slept. Sam smiled running his large hand over the mop of dark brown hair on his sons head before leaning in further to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back," he whispered. "Be good."

* * *

"Aidan look at me," Dean ordered.

Aidan continued to stare blankly at the television screen displaying cartoons, directly disobeying his fathers order. Dean shared a glance with Alexis who only shrugged and sighed looking down at her son. Their goodbyes weren't working out so well.

"Aidan, honey," Alexis said reaching for him. "Can you at least say goodbye?"

Aidan moved his arm out of her reach without even moving his eyes from the television screen. Alexis straightened, taken aback by her sons actions and a small hint of hurt crossing her face. Dean marveled at his sons resistence, pure Winchester stubbornness at its best.

"Fine," Dean said surprising Alexis. "He doesn't want to say goodbye. He doesn't have to."

"But Dean-."

"No. We are going."

Sam came downstairs at that moment as if on cue. He paused at the stairs eyeing his resisting nephew before catching a knowing look from Dean and heading for the door to play along. "Ready to go guys?"

"Where's Sarah and Jess?" Alexis asked looking back up the stairs.

"Jess is a little emotional," Sam said. "Sarah didn't want her to see me walk out the door."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Alright. Come on babe." he said taking Alexis hand and keeping an eye on Aidan to see any response.

"We're really going now," Alexis called looking back at Aidan who was still ignoring them.

They headed to the door with painful slowness, Aidan still keeping his eyes glued to the screen even as his uncle pulled the door open and stepped out. Alexis looked back at him one last time before Dean gave her a nod to go. Alexis stepped out of the doorway, waiting for Dean to follow but was stopped by their sons yelp.

"No wait!," Aidan cried jumping up from the couch and running into his fathers arms, burying his face in Deans shoulder. Dean felt Aidan shudder as he began to sob and held him tighter.

"Its alright, buddy," he insisted. "Every things going to be just fine. We'll be back. With DJ. I promise."

Aidan held him for a minute longer before pulling away and wiping at his eyes. Alexis wrapped him in a hug and gave him a kiss on his forehead before releasing him reluctantly.

"Be good for your aunt alright?" Alexis' asked.

Aidan nodded. "Ok."

"Alright. I'll see you in a little while," Dean assured putting a hand on his shoulder. "I love ya' kid."

"Love you too, Dad," Aidan mumbled.

"Bye sweetheart," Alexis said running a hand through his hair. "I love you. I'll call you okay?"

Sam took his turn wrapping Aidan into a hug as well. "I'll see you in a bit little man. Be good for me. And keep an eye on Jess."

Aidan nodded again and stood back watching them walk away from the door. It want until they were all loaded up into the charger and the car had been started and he got a wave from both his parents that he finally shut the door.

In the car Alexis watched the door close slowly and looked at Dean who took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Its okay," he whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."


	15. On The Road Again

"Dean turn left."

"Alex, Im the one driving, and its not a left. It's a right."

"No I have the map right here, Dean. It's a left."

"What have I told you about telling me how to drive?"

"Well if you would go in the right direction I wouldn't have to tell you anything."

"I know where to go, alright? It's a right."

"See look now we are going the wrong way!"

"Alex I know which way to go!"

Sam rolled his eyes and put his head back against the window, shutting his eyes. The couple in the front seat had been bickering since they had made it to the highway, if it wasn't Deans terrible sense of direction, it was how cold the car was or the music. Sam wanted to knock them both out and drive himself if it meant peace and quiet, but instead sat quietly in the back trying his best to ignore them both.

Night was falling but they were making good time. They were heading for Good land city, where the stolen mustang had last been seen. Dean was determined to keep driving until they made it there and asked a few questions, but Sam knew Alexis wouldn't allow him to drive that far. Dean had been complaining about his headache, even though he had taken four Tylenol.

"Sam, tell Alex that I am in fact going the right way!" Dean said bringing his brother in for back up as he glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

"No, Sam, tell Dean that he's not going the right way and to stop being such an ass and use the damn map," Alexis retorted looking at her brother-in-law.

Sam put his hands up in surrender and shook his head. "Im not getting into this. Im staying out of the lovers quarrel."

Alexis rolled her eyes and turned back to her husband. "Dean stop the car and turn around before we lose time going in the wrong direction."

"Dammit Alex, would you just sit back and be quiet so I can drive! I know what Im doing! I don't need your passenger seat driving alright?" Dean yelled not even bothering to glance in her direction.

Alexis groaned in frustration and turned away from him, crossing her arms defiantly after throwing the map to the floor. Dean rolled his eyes, sighing. Her nagging wasn't helping the pounding in his head. In fact it had made it worse. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and ran the other through his hair as the pounding intensified. He blinked a few times to maintain his focus on the back roads ahead of him, but his vision became blurry and he found himself shaking his head and blinking some more to try and clear it.

"Dean?" Alexis said leaning over. "Are you alright?"

He could hear the heavy worry in her voice and nodded. "Yeah...yeah Im...fine."

But something immediately told him he wasn't as excruciating pain ripped through his skull and he released the steering wheel to grip his head as he cried out. His entire body tensed and he couldn't keep from screaming in agony as his brain was overwhelmed with distorted images and sounds. Clutching fistfuls of his own hair, he threw himself backward praying for the pain to stop.

"Dean!" Alexis cried reaching over to grab the steering wheel as the car spun of out control.

"Jesus!" Sam yelled. He leaned forward grabbing his brother by the shoulders and holding him to keep him from convulsing, as he heard him screaming in pain. Alexis tried desperately to keep the car in control, dodging an oncoming car with a sharp turn of the wheel, but Dean had his foot pressed down on the gas as he threw himself backward against the seat behind him, making the car lurch forward with increasing speed.

"Sam help me!" Alexis yelled turning the wheel sharply yet again to dodge another honking car.

Sam took action releasing Deans shoulders and lunging over the seats grabbing the emergency brake and yanking it upward making the car come to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. Everything stopped for a moment. Sam tried to calm his pounding heart while Alexis looked around to make sure no one was hurt, that was only for a split second and then both went for Dean who was still crying out, his eyes shut tight as he clutched his head.

"Dean?" Sam called leaning over his brother.

"Is he having a vision? A seizure? What the hell is wrong with him!" Alexis asked Sam in a panic.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. Dean? Dean! Its alright!"

"Dean!" Alexis yelled trying to make him look at her. "Dean!"

* * *

DJ's eyes shot open and he sat straight up. His chest was rising and falling in mad panic as he took in his surroundings. He was laying on a bed in a shabby motel room, the lights were out in the room but a street light poured light in through a window. The doctor was nowhere in sight. His wrists were still tied together and ached like nothing he had ever felt before, but that didn't matter, now was his chance to escape.

He jumped from the bed running for the small kitchenette in the motel room, pulling open drawers madly until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the steak knife from out of the drawer, moving quickly before his kidnapper returned. He knew if his mother found out that he had been using a knife he would be in serious trouble, but it was worth the punishment if it meant getting the hell out of there.

He hurriedly rubbed his ropes against the knife until he was free, then bolted for the door never dropping the knife. He broke free from the room intending to run for the office when he ran smack dab into the legs of a large man who frowned down at him.

"Now where do you think you are going son?" the man asked in a thick southern accent as he reached down and put DJ back on his feet before taking the knife. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to run with knifes? That's dangerous."

"Please you have to help me! I've been kidnaped," DJ yelled grabbing onto the mans shirt. "My dad! You have to call my dad his name is Dean! Dean Winchester!"

"Now calm down son," the man said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Every things going to be alright now."

"No you have to call my dad before the doctor comes back!" DJ yelled in frustration.

"Are you talking about me?"

DJ turned quickly as the voice of pure evil spread through the air. The doctor was standing over him, a red haired woman at his side. DJ took a step backward in fear, as the doctors yellow eyes fell on him.

"Its him!" he yelled at the tall southern man. "That's the guy!"

"DJ, its not polite to yell and besides its pointless," the doctor said a vicious smile on his face which brightened his yellow eyes. "Id like you to meet your grandparents."

DJ blinked confused looking up at the tall man and red haired woman who were smiling down at him, their eyes utterly black. He had no idea what was going on or who-or what-these people were but he didn't like it. Not one bit. He had to find a way out of there. To get to a phone. To contact his dad in some way.

He gave a small yelp as the southern man grabbed his arm and held him tightly. "Little brat almost escaped," he said looking at the doctor.

"He wouldn't have gotten far trust me," The doctor said with a confident smirk. "And I see the change went well for you both."

The red haired woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah it did but it was a huge waste of time. They didn't know anything about Alexis or Dean. And they didn't know anything about the us either."

"Good," The doctor said with a firm nod. "Then everything will go according to plan."

"Why do I have to stay in this body again?" The southern man asked in an irritated tone.

"Because I said so," the Doctor replied through clenched teeth as he glared at him. "Now get the boy inside dammit before someone sees him and I have to snap another neck."

DJ began to struggle harder, kicking, fighting and screaming for help as the southern man drug him back into the room and tossed him down on the bed. DJ tried to scramble off, but the man grabbed him in a deathlike grip, holding his wrists together tightly before grabbing some rope and tying them together again. Defeated DJ gave up, going still and turning his head away so his kidnapper couldn't see his eyes watering.

"Its okay kid," the man insisted with a nod. "We aren't going to hurt you...yet."

* * *

Dean gave a shocked gasp, coming out of the vision as he gasped for air. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and he was near hyperventilation. His body was shaking uncontrollably as his mind swam from the new information that had been overloaded into his mind. He could feel the blood trickling down from his nose to his mouth, where he could taste it.

"Dean? Dean! Look at me! You alright?" Sam said grabbing the sides of his brothers head and forcing eye contact. "Are you alright Dean?!"

Dean looked around quickly, struggling to hang onto consciousness. They were still in the middle of the road, a few cars had stopped and people were standing around the charger eyeing them with a worried expression. Dean was slumped down in the front seat, Alexis at his side in the passenger seat, Sam leaning in over him through the drivers door.

"Dean talk to me!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Should I call 911!" a stranger shouted.

"No! He's fine!" Sam yelled not bothering to even look at them.

"Dean, honey, talk to me," Alexis said turning his head to hers, her fear filled eyes brimming with tears. "Say something. Say anything."

Dean opened his mouth to speak and said the only words he could muster before his world began to turn black on him. "Frank and Amanda."

Sam caught Dean as he slumped sideways out of the car unconscience. Alexis blinked in confusion looking at Sam. "We have to get him out of here," Sam said. "Help me move him to the back seat. I'll drive."

Alexis hesitated but climbed out of the car pulling the car door open and climbing in first to pull Dean in with her, his head and upper body resting on her lap. Sam ignored the questions and glances thrown at him and climbed into the front seat after making sure his brother was secure and safe in the backseat. He started the car glancing back at Alexis who was busy using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the blood away from Deans face.

"I'll stop at the first motel I see," he assured before lowering the brake and speeding off.

Alexis only nodded her eyes on her unconscience husband. "Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"He said Frank and Amanda...those are my parents names...what...what did he mean by that?" she asked finally looking up and into the rearview mirror at her brother-in-law.

Sam hesitated, but shook his head slowly. "I...I don't know."


	16. Lies My Father Told Me

Deans eyes fluttered open slowly, awaking groggily. He groaned, reaching up a shaky hand to cover his eyes from the bright lamp sitting at his bedside. He hesitated not knowing where he was for a moment before guessing that they had made it to the motel room. But why couldn't he remember how they got there? He blinked for a moment allowing his eyes to adjust before looking around the motel room for any other signs of life. The room was empty and he sat up slowly throwing his legs over the side of the bed gently, not wanting to cause anymore ache in his still pounding head. There was another queen sized bed in the room and all their duffels were sitting on it. He looked around the room confused. Where the hell was Sam and Alexis?

"Alexis? Sam?" he called, his voice raspy from his dry throat. "Hello?"

Turning he saw Alexis' head pop out of the bathroom doorway, before she came out entirely looking at him as if he were a ghost. He raised an eyebrow eyeing her for a moment, wondering why she was looking at him as if he had just sprouted horns and a tail.

"Uh...hey?" he said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Oh my god. I was so worried. You've been out for hours!" she said rushing into his arms and bombarding his mouth with kisses, making him stare at her in surprise. What the hell was going on? "Are you okay? Jesus you scared the hell out of me and Sam! You nearly killed us!"

Dean blinked. "I did?"

"You don't remember?" she asked confused.

Dean tried to think back to before he had woken up, but it was like a big blank in his memory reel. "No...I remember...arguing with you in the car...and...that's it. Why what happened? What did I do? And why aren't you mad at me anymore?"

Alexis shook her head. "You had a vision I think...it made you pass out...behind the wheel."

"What? Are you alright? Where's Sam, is he alright?" Dean asked giving her a once over.

"Sam is fine. Im fine. He just went to get himself something to eat," she said hugging him. "I thought you were going to die though. God you really scared us. You've been passed out for hours now. We were going to take you to the hospital if you didn't wake up by morning. How's that noggin doing?"  
Dean shook his head trying to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. He searched his brain for any memory of the vision or what had happened in the car but it was all a blank. He was still searching for a memory when Alexis forced eye contact.

"Hey, talk to me. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Im fine. Now. My head hurts but that seems to be the usual nowadays. I just... I cant remember...anything..why cant I remember?" he mumbled moving away from her to pace the room.

Alexis shook her head and sat down on the bed he had woken up on. "I don't know. But...you said my parents names...does that help?"

Dean blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah...when you came out of the vision-before you passed out-you whispered 'Frank and Amanda'," Alexis confirmed with a nod.

Dean scratched his head as if it would promote a memory but nothing came up. "I didn't say anything else?" he asked looking down at her.

"No," Alexis said shaking her head. "Nothing. But I called my mom and didn't get an answer. I was a little worried. She hasn't called back yet."

"Well lets not jump to conclusions alright?" he said seeing the panic and worry in her eyes even though she did well to hide it from her face. "Its going to be alright. If she doesn't call by morning then...we'll go check it out or something."

She nodded, but something in the gesture told him she didn't really believe him. He opened his arms to her again, wrapping her in a warm hug and holding her close. He could feel her melt against him, putting her face into his t-shirt. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her the best he could think of. He searched his brain for something to say and was saved when Sam burst into the room.

"Sam," Dean said as Alexis pulled away.

The look of panic on his brothers face made his stomach churn and he stepped toward him as Sam looked around the room unsure. "We've got...a problem," Sam said quickly and softly.

"Sam what's wrong?" Alexis asked beating Dean to the question first.

Sam didn't say anything as he stepped aside and let John Winchester walk into the room. Deans heart nearly stopped in his chest, oh shit. The pure expression of anger was heavy on Johns face, and Dean felt like he was six years old again standing before an angry giant that was his father.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?! My grandson was kidnaped and you didn't call me! Sam says the demons back! I have to go to both of your houses only to find that you are out on the road again! Someone better give me a goddamned explanation right now," John yelled pointing to the ground. "Dean. Sam. Front and center!"

Dean and Sam had never moved so quickly, moving to stand in front of their father as if they were little kids again. They would have normally protested, would have told him that they were grown men and were not to be treated as soldiers or children but the pure tone of anger in Johns voice changed things.

"Dean, what's going on?" John asked his eyes glaring at his eldest son.

"Sam was right. The demon is back. He kidnaped DJ...from his soccer game."

John shook his head. "How in the hell is that possible?"

"He didn't go through the portal...he stayed inside me...all this time. When I died he escaped."Dean said.

Johns face fell. "When you died?"

Dean went into the long explanation of what had transpired during his fathers absence while Sam and Alexis waited quietly on the side. When it was over John flopped down into a chair running both hands through his dark hair and sighing. They waited, letting Johns mind contemplate what they had just told him for a moment. They were surprised when John rose to his feet walking to Alexis and pulling her into a hug.

"How are you holding up?" he asked pulling away and looking at her with concern. "You doing alright?"

Alexis tried to smile. "Under the circumstances yeah."

"Its going to be alright," John insisted.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately," Alexis mumbled as John turned to his sons.

"Okay," John said running another hand over his face and taking charge. "Tonight we rest up. Tomorrow we head out. Sam and I are going to the library to find some way to get those powers out of Dean. Dean and Alex your going to go around town and ask some questions. You got it?"

Dean nodded. "Yes sir."

"Alright, Sam grab your bags and food. We're sleeping in pairs," John said heading for the door. "Lets go."

Sam hesitated looking to Dean and Alexis who only shrugged. Grabbing the food he had bought for himself and his duffel he said goodnight and headed out of the room after his father. Once the door shut Alexis ran a hand through her hair before sitting on one of the beds again and looking momentarily lost.

"Im gonna hop in the shower okay?" Dean said softly.

"Yeah sure," she said not looking at him. "Im gonna call and check on Aidan."

Dean only nodded before grabbing his duffel and disappearing into the bathroom. He took a warm shower taking his sweet time, letting the warm water relax his muscles before getting out and brushing his teeth. He snuck a few more Tylenol, scooping water from the bathroom faucet to wash the pills down. The pills didn't help much, but they dulled the pain slightly. He didn't know how was he was going to get rid of his headache but he wouldn't let Alexis know that he was in pain. He pulled on a t-shirt and some boxers before heading out of the bathroom to find Alexis in her pajamas and laying on the bed with her back to him.

"I talked to Aidan,"she mumbled. "He's alright. A little afraid to go to sleep and mad that we left him behind, but alright."

"Oh yeah? That's good," Dean said absently tossing his duffel aside and turning off the light in the room.

He climbed onto the bed with her, facing her before making himself comfortable with his arm around her. He could see that she was keeping her eyes closed and felt the way she tensed underneath his touch.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, Im fine. Good night," she answered rolling over to face the opposite direction and scooting out of his reach.

Dean blinked taken aback. That was something new. She was usually more cuddly than he was, there were many times that he had to wait till she was in a deep sleep to escape her clutches only to have woken up in her arms again in the morning. Her actions stung a little but maybe it was nothing. Pulling her back toward him, he buried his face in her neck, kissing the skin softly as he moved his hands up her stomach. She sighed and pushed his hands away.  
"Dean cut it out," she said.

Refusing he put his hand back in place and continued his kisses, using his hand to turn her to face him. When he leaned forward for her mouth she turned her head to the side.

"Dean, Im serious," she said pushing his hands away again.

Dean sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to sleep with you," she said seriously.

"Well isn't that the thing every husband wants to hear his wife say." he replied sarcastically even though he was truly hurt by her statement.

"That's not what I meant, Dean," Alexis mumbled sitting up. "I don't think this is the right time or the right place."

Dean huffed. "We are in a motel room. Alone. In the dark. After midnight. Seems like the right time to me."

"Don't be like that you know what I mean," Alexis said reaching for him. "Its just under the circumstances-."

"No its fine," he cut in rising to his feet. "I'll sleep in the other bed. Goodnight."

Alexis sighed. "Dean its not really a big deal. I didn't say you had to sleep in a different bed-."

"It is a big deal. I know you feel it, hell I felt it before it even became noticeable," he cut in angrily standing in the moonlight pouring through the window. She could see he was really upset and his tone was harsh.

Alexis blinked. "Feel what?"

"We are drifting apart," Dean spat. "All we pretty much do is bicker or irritate each other. Im barely hanging on here."

Alexis' face fell. She had felt it too, she couldn't lie. But not to the same degree that he was talking about. She knew he had detached himself, had put up some walls and barriers that she wasn't trying that hard to break through. She didn't want to force anything on him, they were in a crisis.

"Barely hanging on? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily, climbing from the bed.

"Its supposed to mean that Im starting to drift away from the woman I love and I feel like I cant do anything about it," Dean retorted.

"So you think sleeping with me is going to solve the problem?"

"Well it's a start!"

"And where did you read that? In the book of 'dumbass things guys think'."

"Oh yeah that's real mature."

"Well your one to talk."

"I was just trying to feel that connection with you again Alex. I don't want to lose you! Not with everything that's going on. I lost DJ. I can barely think with these powers in my head. I couldn't stand it if something happened between us to make us break up or get divorced or whatever!"

Alexis blinked, momentarily taken aback. "Dean...Im not going anywhere and Im not planning to divorce you. And I don't want you to think I blame you for the demon taking DJ. Its not your fault. We are..just going through a hard time...I don't expect things to be perfect between us."

Dean shook his head. "I want them to be. I want to be at the home I bought for us. I want to be with my kids. I want things to be normal again."

Alexis went into his arms holding his face in her hands. "But they wont be for now. And that's fine. They will be again, after we get through this."

Dean sighed. "Fine."

"Dean...you know I love you," she insisted looking at him as she gave a serious nod. "Nothing will ever change that."  
Dean nodded. "Yeah I know."

He ran a hand through her soft hair, leaning down to kiss her. She pulled away after a moment, shaking her head, her face scrunching up in disgust. "I think Im going to throw up," she mumbled bringing up one hand to cover her mouth.

Deans face fell. "What?"

"Your cologne is making me nauseous," she replied moving away from him.

Dean sighed. "Look lets just get some sleep," he mumbled taking her hand and pulling her back to the bed.

"Im sorry," she said as she crawled onto the bed beside him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Dean mumbled climbing onto the bed, getting comfortable and closing his eyes. "Its alright. Nausea isn't really a turn on for me."

* * *

"Sweetheart you need to eat."

DJ didn't even grace her with a glance. "Get away from me."

He sat in the corner of the motel room. His wrists were still tied, but he had been allowed to use the bathroom again but only with the door open. He was ordered to sit still, death threatening him if he moved. The doctor and the southern man sat at the small kitchenette table while the red-haired woman insisted he eat the cheeseburger she was offering. DJ was starving, but he refused to accept anything from this crazy woman.

"Leave the damn boy alone. If the little brat doesn't want to eat then let him starve," The doctor insisted waving his arm at her. "And there's no need to keep up the nice act. He probably knows what you are."

The red-haired woman's face fell and she turned to the men, rising to her feet and walking back over to them. "I cant believe this is the son of the man that killed our brother and sister and trapped you inside his body."

The southern man nodded, examining his hands. "Yeah. Looks puny to me. I say we kill him now. The faster we do it the faster I can get out of this damned body. The boy is more trouble than he's worth. We can do this without him."

"Both of you shut your mouths," The doctor ordered so sternly they both jumped. "Your sister will be able to return soon enough. Its your brother you should mourn. And I have plans for those bodies so just shut up and bear it."

The southern man and the red haired woman cast their eyes downward. DJ watched confused. What were they talking about? Who had his father killed? There was no way his dad could have done harm to anyway, it wasn't possible. Sure he got angry from time to time but he could never hurt anyone.

The doctors head shot up suddenly turning to cast his yellow eyes toward him. DJ shrunk backward into the corner hugging his knees as the doctor rose to his feet and walked toward him. The southern man and red-haired woman weren't that scary but the doctor caused a whole new kind of fear in him that DJ had never felt before.

"Scared DJ?" he asked leaning down to his level, his yellow eyes glaring at him.

DJ didn't answer but couldn't tear his gaze away.

"You see I have some unfinished business with your parents and your uncle and grandpa. They interrupted some plans of mine and even hurt my daughter...and killed my son. But none of that matters anymore, I have a new plan and you're the key," the doctor informed him politely. " That's why you are here. It all starts with you. I need you...but not for to much longer. You are the key to getting what I really want."

"I don't know what your talking about, but my dad would never hurt anyone or anything. Your lying. And I'm never going to help you," DJ yelled quickly.

"No Im not," The doctor insisted shaking his head. "There are some things you don't know about your family, DJ. Things your dad and uncle and grandpa have done. Your dad isn't the great and good man that he seems to be. If you want to know just ask and I'll tell you everything."

DJ shook his head refusing to believe. "I don't need to ask you anything. Your lying. I know it. My dad could never hurt anyone."

The doctor smirked. "You continue to believe that. It doesn't matter anyway. You will soon be of no use to me and when that time comes I will kill you."

DJ frowned. "What do you want from me?"

"Its nothing from you that I want," The demon said cocking his head to the side. "Its your brother that I need."

DJ felt his heart sink into the pits of his stomach. "Aidan?" he said slowly, his eyes going wide. His surprise and fear was soon replaced with anger. "You stay away from my brother!"

"You and your father are a lot more alike than I thought," The doctor smirked. "Don't worry, DJ. I wont hurt him. He's important to me. Very important."

The doctor stood walking away, leaving DJ alone in the coroner to mull over what he had just told him. DJ's brain was going into over drive. Had something happened in his family that he didn't know about? Had his dad really murdered and hurt people? He shook his head trying to dislodge the thought from his brain. His dad could never hurt anyone. It wasn't possible. But Aidan was in trouble. He had to figure out a way to warn him. There was no way he was going to let this man-or thing-hurt his baby brother.


	17. Making Deals With The Devil

Aidan awoke with a gasp, a cold sweat hanging on his body, making his pajamas stick uncomfortably to his skin. He was still in his cousins room sleeping on the floor beside Jessica's bed, wrapped in a blanket. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and a heavy fear hung over him, he had been dreaming about something, but now he couldn't remember. But whatever it was it had scared him half to death. He moved to rise to his feet, ready to run to his parents room and crawl into bed with them like he always did when he had a nightmare. It was where he was always safe.

But it was then he remembered he wasn't at home. And his parents weren't there. DJ wasn't there either. DJ had always been there before, Aidan could always count on his brother to protect him and be there when his parents weren't even if DJ was angry with him. But now as he lay there in the darkness he realized he didn't have any of the people who comforted him close.

Rising to his feet, he crept quickly and quietly from his cousins bedroom, and down the stairs to the kitchen where he dared to turn on the light. Grabbing the house phone from the cradle he sat down against the fridge, dialing his fathers cellphone number.

* * *

Dean was having a restful sleep. The shower had helped relax him and the Tylenol were finally doing something to help the headache. But his peaceful sleep was soon interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cellphone. His brain reluctantly returned to consciousness and he groaned, reaching blindly through the darkness for his cellphone that sat on the bedside table. Not bothering to check who it was, he put it to his ear.

"This better be good," he mumbled sleepily in greeting.

"Dad?"

Deans eyes opened suddenly awake. "Aidan? What's wrong?" Dean replied quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare," his son replied softly. "I cant go back to sleep."

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "Aidan..it was just a dream. You need to try to get some sleep buddy."

"I cant. You and mom aren't here," Aidan replied in a soft voice.

"Yeah I know," Dean said imaging how his son felt. "But we'll be back in a few days and then everything will be fine."

"I don't want to wait a few days," Aidan said defiantly. "I wanted to come with you. I cant sleep here. I want mom."

"Aidan don't start alright," Dean said growing irritated. "Its four in the morning and Im sure your tired. Just go lay down and you'll be fine."

"Dad-."

"Aidan," Dean said, his stern fatherly tone starting to rise up. "Go back to bed. I'll have your mom call you in the morning alright?"

"But Dad-," he tried again.

"Aidan Im not going to say it again," Dean threatened.

He heard his son sigh. "Fine."

"Ok goodnight," Dean said his tone softening.

"Whatever," Aidan responded before the line went dead.

Dean blinked, staring at the phone in disbelief. Aidan had never talked to him like that before, he wasn't used to this new rebellious attitude his son was getting and he didn't much like it either. He considered calling back and giving him a stern lecture, but remembered what Aidan was probably going through with both his brother and parents gone and put the phone back.

Turning over he expected to find his wife sleeping beside him but sourly found her spot empty. Sighing, he sat up on his elbows, looking around the room until he saw the bathroom door closed and the light escaping through the cracks. He rose from the bed, walking to the door. He leaned against it, looking at the light shining from the crack below, as he listened for any clue of what she was doing.

"Alex? You in there?" he called tapping softly on the door with one finger, when he couldn't hear anything.

"Yeah. Come in," came her muffled reply.

Cautiously, he opened the door slowly, peeking inside to see her sitting on the floor next to the toilet with her back against the dirty bathtub. Entering he shut the door behind himself and stood over her curiously.

"Uh Alexis, honey... its four in the morning. What are you doing?" he asked looking around the small bathroom.

Alexis shook her head, looking up at him with a long heavy sigh. "I felt sick. Came in here so I wouldn't regurgitate anything on you."

"Oh thanks," he said with a smirk before joining her on the floor.

Even though he hadn't gotten that much sleep he felt suddenly wide awake. His headache had surprisingly subsided leaving only a dull ache that he could deal with. He felt better, about himself, about Alexis. Even though he definitely wasn't the type to talk about his feelings he was glad that he had talked to her. The air was clear and there was no wondering about whether she still wanted to be in the situation with him or if she blamed him. She would stand by his side like she always had.

"Aidan just called," he said after a moment. "He had a nightmare."

Alexis sighed. "Must be hard for him. Not having us there or...DJ."

Dean nodded. "The kid has never been to a sleep over or slept in a house that didn't have us or DJ in it...Im not surprised he's having nightmares. He really needs to get some friends."

"What did you tell him?" Alexis asked looking at him with a frown.

"To go back to bed."

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"I cant believe you did that! Why didn't you talk to him for a minute? Did you even attempt to calm him down? He was probably scared half to death!" Alexis said angrily.

"Im not going to baby him, Alex. That's probably what his problem is," Dean said shaking his head.

"Aidan doesn't have a problem, Dean. He is four years old! God if you didn't want to talk to him you should have given me the phone," Alexis said.

"I thought you were asleep alright?" he said with a sigh. "And I will call him back in the morning and make sure he is alright, so just calm down."

Alexis rolled her eyes still shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Dean sighed again knowing he had screwed up royally. "Im sorry okay? Jeez. I didn't mean to brush him off..."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "Forget it. And I will call him in the morning and make sure he is alright."

"If you insist," Dean mumbled.

Things fell silent again and after a moment Dean decided to speak hoping she had calmed down a little.

"How are you doing?" he asked looking at her seriously. "With everything? You've been so focused on me and the kids...maybe we should focus on you."

Alexis let a small smile spread across her face, but wouldn't look at him. "Im fine. Worried about DJ and Aidan and the new baby...there's just...so much going on."

Dean nodded in understanding. He hadn't even thought about the baby. It had easily slipped his mind with everything else going on. Caleb wasn't going to be the youngest Winchester anymore. Even though he hadn't been exactly thrilled about the baby, he still wanted it. It was something to look forward to once everything was over.

"Yeah..right...the baby," He mumbled staring off as he took her hand and traced his finger across her life line on her palm. "What do you think it is?"

Alexis hesitated as if she hadn't thought about it. "It's a girl," she assured after a moment with a firm nod.

Dean huffed. "The Winchesters don't have girls."

Alexis smirked, finally looking at him. "Oh really? And how do you explain Jessica? Sams _daughter_?"

Dean blinked, mocking surprise and confusion. "I never told you Sams adopted?"

Alexis burst into real laughter, bringing out a genuine smile in him as well. "Well I want a girl this time."

Dean sighed. "Fine...I guess me producing a girl is possible. Although, highly unusual with the manly DNA that I have...it could be possible."

"Do you think DJ's alright?" she asked after a moment of silence, her smile fading.

Dean sighed. "I hope so. The demon must want him for something...he has to be keeping him alive...at least till he gets what he wants."

Alexis looked at him. "What do you think he wants?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know..." he answered truthfully. "After all this I don't know."

"How are we going to find him?" Alexis questioned.

Dean shook his head again, shrugging. "I don't know that either."

They fell into silence again, Alexis leaning against the tub while Dean sat beside her, his head resting back against the tub. They zoned out into their own worlds for a moment, both lost in thought, until they heard Deans cellphone buzz to life outside the bathroom. They shared a glance.

"Come on," he mumbled rising to his feet and pulling her along with him. "Its probably Aidan again. You can talk to him this time."

Taking quick steps he rushed from the bathroom grabbing his phone from the night stand and putting it to his ear, as it threatened him with a final ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

Deans heart nearly stopped in his chest. He recognized that voice, he hadn't heard it in days. He didn't realize how much he had missed it till it floated through his ears.

"DJ?" he replied in disbelief at the sound of his other sons voice. Alexis' jaw dropped and she turned to him, anxiously waiting as she moved in closer to hear.

"Dad, I need your help," DJ answered, his voice thick with fear.

"Oh my god. DJ!" Alexis said practically snatching the phone. Dean held her back and kept it to his ear. "Is he alright? Where is he? Let me talk to him."

"Shhh!" he ordered, keeping her at arms distance. "Hold on a second."

"Dean," she started again, desperate to talk to her child but he shook his head and held up a hand.

"DJ? Im here. Its Dad. Where are you son? Are you okay? Talk to me," Dean said calmly not wanting to frighten his son even more.

"He's going to kill me, Dad," DJ mumbled with a sob. "He said he's going to kill me. Im scared. I want to go home."

"Its going to be alright, DJ. Im coming. Me and your mom are coming. Just tell me where you are. I'll be there in a flash."

"Im in a motel. I don't know where but-."

Dean held his breath as he heard a scuffle over the phone and his sons muffled protests until there was utter silence. Dean waited with baited breath for the line to go dead or some one to speak but when some one finally did, chills ran up his spine.

"_Deany is that you? Alive and well I hear_."

Anger filled Dean faster than anything ever had and suddenly his headache came rushing back. "You bastard," he started.

"_Whoa Dean. And to think I thought I'd let you hear the sound of your sons voice and this is how you thank me? Im not liking how this is going...you should learn to be more polite_," The demon replied with mock offense.

"Oh I will show you polite when I send your sorry ass straight to hell," Dean answered through clenched teeth as his fingers curled into fists.

"_If you ever want to see your son again, I'd start being a little nice to me. Demons have feelings to you know...and you are really hurting mine_."

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked tiring of the game.

" _Im calling about a trade. I have something you want. You have something I want. You can have your son back if you give me her_..."

Dean hesitated looking at Alexis who was still eyeing him anxiously. "What do you want her for?"

"_That is none of your concern. That's my offer. Your wife for your son_."

"No. You cant have her," Dean said firmly making Alexis' face fall into confusion.

"_Well then let me say this. If you don't agree to the trade I'll kill the boy right now with you on the phone. How does that sound_?" The demon asked so politely you wouldn't think he was talking about killing an innocent boy. "_And then I'll go and get Aidan and we can talk about the trade again and so on and so forth_?"

Dean huffed. "You wouldn't."

Deans heart skipped a beat as he heard a shotgun cock in the background and his son whimper in fear, when the demon spoke again his tone was dead serious. "_Try me, Dean_."

"Ok. Ok. Don't hurt him," Dean said quickly his voice cracking.

"_Now see that's what I thought. I'm sure you will want to discuss this with your wife even though Im sure there will be no contest but I will call back in exactly ten minutes. If you don't answer or agree I will splatter these walls with your sons brain and we can try this again with Aidan got it_?"

Dean swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. "Yes."

The line went dead and Dean dropped the phone, his hands shaking as he moved away from Alexis and sat down on one of the beds. He ran both hands over his face as his heart found a rapid beat that signaled his body starting to panic. He looked up when Alexis grabbed his arm.

"What happened?" Alexis said, panic heavy in her voice. "What did he say? Is DJ alright?"

"Yeah he's fine for now," Dean said slowly.

Alexis eyed him. "What do you mean for now? What the hell happened, Dean? What was said?"

"The Demon wants to trade," Dean said finally, looking away from her.

Alexis blinked, taken aback. "Trade? What do we have that he could possibly want now?"

"You...the thing he's wanted since the accident," Dean said rising back to his feet, less shaken. "He wants you or he's going to shoot DJ."

Alexis' face fell. "What?"

"Those are the conditions he set," Dean said shaking his head firmly. "I don't get it. Does he have some kind of sick obsession with you or something? We have to figure something out. He cant have you and I will be damned if I let him kill my first born. We have to do something."

Dean was surprised when Alexis didn't immediately agree or throw out suggestions. She only looked at him apologetically making him stop and stare at her.

"I have to Dean," she said shaking her head. "You know that. He will kill our son the minute we try to do something fishy."

Dean huffed. "No. Don't start. And I'm not letting you out of my sight so don't think you are going to go sneaking off on me this time."

"Dean," she argued. "I have to go. Do you want DJ to die?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course not!" he yelled angrily. "But do I want my wife and my unborn child to die instead? No."

"We aren't even sure he wants to kill me, Dean," Alexis pointed out.

Dean actually laughed. "Alex, you have a funny out look on life. The answer is no. And I mean that. Its not happening. Im not going to let it happen, so don't argue with me. We'll wake up my dad and figure something out and then-."

"Dean-," Alexis tried again.

"I said No!" Dean shouted at her making her jump as the light bulb in the bathroom burst and left the room in darkness.

Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed. He felt Alexis' hands on his shoulders before she turned on the bedside table lamp and knelt before him on the floor, looking up at him. He reached out and ran his hand through her soft hair knowing that she was right. She was always right. She had to go. The demon would kill DJ if she didn't. She was making a sacrifice that if given to him he would do as well. But that didn't make him feel any better either. Sighing in defeat he leaned down pressing his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath.

"I cant believe we have to do this," he whispered in shock.

She nodded. "I know, but there is no other way."


	18. Letting Go

"Are you insane? Tell me that's what happened. You and Alex have lost your minds right?" John said eyeing them both in disbelief. 

Pretty much, Dean was tempted to respond. He and Alexis stood before his father and brother who were staring at them both as if they had just sprouted a tail and wings out of nowhere. The demon had called back and Dean had reluctantly agreed to his terms, agreeing to meet thirty minutes away at an abandoned building in the outskirts of Good land city, where they had been headed. Dean went to wake his father and brother after that and John and Sam were not thrilled with the decision. Even though Alexis had roped Dean into letting her go, she was having a hell of a time getting her father and brother-in-law to agree.

"No way," Sam said shaking his head. "There has to be something else we can do."

"She doesn't even have her powers to attempt to protect herself!" John said as if she weren't standing right there.

Dean sighed. "Dad. He's going to kill DJ. Im not making any crazy plans that could get my son killed. The demon has the upper hand in this one. Until we get DJ back this thing is going his way."

"So your going to sacrifice your wife, not to mention the kid she's carrying?" Sam pointed out angrily.

"Hey this isn't your decision. Its ours. Im going. The demon must want me for something, if he wanted to just kill me he would have already. So I'm going alright? And that's final," Alexis said finally surprising them all.

"But Alexis-," John started, trying to reason.

"No. You can either come or stay here it doesn't matter. Im going. Alone or not."

There was nothing else said as she grabbed her coat and shoes pulling them on. As she headed for the door she paused for a moment turning back to them as the men in her life just stood there watching her in shock.

"You guys coming or not?" she asked irritated.

Dean hesitated slightly, but grabbed his own coat and keys, moving to follow with John and Sam reluctantly following closely behind. They climbed into the car, Dean catching his fathers frown as he was forced to sit in the back seat with Sam. They rode in utter silence no one bothering to talk or try to reason with Alexis seeing as she had made it clear that she was going to do this no matter what. Dean still had his doubts, but he remained silent knowing that if it was him in her position he would have been just as stubborn.

When they pulled up in front of the abandoned building there was no one in sight. It looked as if no one had been in the building for years and there wasn't any population for at least twenty miles, making it the perfect spot to make the trade. Checking his watch Dean saw they were ten minutes early, which was much better than being ten minutes late. He looked around unsure for a moment before turning to Alexis, who was breathing so fast she looked on the brink of hyperventilation.

"Hey," Dean said turning to his father and brother. "Do you think...I could have a minute alone here?"

John and Sam shared a glance, but nodded slowly before climbing from the car. Turning back to his wife Dean opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand stopping him. 

"Dean. I have to. Our sons life is in danger. You would do the same thing if it were you and you know it. So don't try to talk me out of it," she said firmly still not looking at him.

Dean sighed taking one of her hands. "Im going to let you do this...but the minute DJ is safely in my arms, Im going to figure out a way to get you out of there before something happens to you."

She finally looked at him, worried emerald green eyes looking into his. "Okay," she said in agreement. "But Dean...if I don't..make it back-."

"Alex-," Dean said, trying to interrupt her. He couldn't bear to hear her talk like that.

"Dean...Just listen to me...If I don't make it back...don't do anything stupid, okay? Don't go and get yourself killed and leave the boys all alone. And promise me that you wont let anything happen to them." 

"You know I wont," Dean said seriously.

"Okay and don't forget to call Aidan and...tell him that I love him," Alexis said slowly.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I will." 

"And be patient with him alright? He's just a baby still...he wont understand. He's going to be angry and hurt and-just be patient with him. And make sure you tell them both that you love them...all the time," she said with watery eyes. "And don't change. Be the same happy dad that they know. Don't do what your dad did..."

Dean looked away from her as he felt his eyes start to well up. "I wont."

"And Dean?" 

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He leaned over about to kiss her, when he felt Sam knocking on the roof the car and turned to see a black mustang screeching to a stop opposite them. They left a good distance between the two cars as it parked with a loud screech from the brakes. Dean and Alexis quickly climbed out of the car as the doctor who had once been trying to save Deans life climbed from the mustang with a vicious smile on his face.

"Johnny! I didn't know you were going to be here. Its good to see you," the demon called across the wide open space between the two cars, as he noticed John standing there. His tone was casual as if he and John were good friends back in the day. "Your looking a little gray around the edges there buddy."

John clenched his fists, taking a step forward when Sam put an arm out blocking him. "He has DJ, dad," sam whispered as a reminder to his father.

"Where is my son?" Dean yelled angrily.

The demon turned his back on them opening the back door to the mustang and pulling DJ out by his jersey, holding him in place. Alexis moved to run to her son, but Dean grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. 

"Dad!" DJ cried in surprise and relief.

"Its okay son!" Dean assured. "Your going home."

"Alright lets get this over with," The demon said rolling his eyes. "Send her over."

Dean hesitated, keeping a tight hold on Alexis. "No. You give him to us first," he countered.

The demon huffed. "Dean, I don't think you are in any position to make demands here," he yelled grabbing DJ by his throat with his other hand. "I said: send her over. Now."

Dean looked at Alexis, he didn't want to let her go. His arms held onto her tightly as she tried to get him to release her, but he couldn't bear to let her free. He shook his head at her, making her look up at him.

"I cant," he mumbled. "I cant do it. Tell him to take me."

"Dean. Come on. Its going to be okay. You need to be strong for the boys. Just let me go."

"No," he said again. "I cant."

Alexis touched his face gently although everything else about her was urgent. "Its for the boys. I have to go."

Dean felt his arms loosen slightly, and Alexis moved to leave his grasp. He grabbed her again, pulling her back into his arms to kiss her. It was brief and after a moment she pushed him away, putting distance between them so he couldn't grab her again. She turned catching John's mask of regret and Sams sad look. she grabbed Sam's hand giving him a small smile before giving his hand a gentle squeeze and turning away. She was momentarily stopped as Sam held onto her hand, making her look back at him as he stared at her as if he wanted to say something. She gave his hand another squeeze and he finally let her go. She walked quickly to the middle of the clearing before stopping.

"Now let him go. Im not moving from this spot until you let him go," Alexis ordered firmly to the demon .

The demon rolled his eyes and let DJ's jersey go, with a sigh. DJ ran from him straight into his mothers arms, tears falling from his eyes at the relief of being set free. Alexis bent down to his level holding him close as she covered him in kisses assuring him that he was going to be alright. That he was going home. Dean took a step forward, concern engraved into the features of his face as he watched his son and wife, but Sam grabbed him as well stopping him with the shake of his head.

"We don't want the demon to do anything," Sam said keeping his brother back. 

"Alright I hate to interrupt this extremely touching reunion, but lets get a move on!" The demon shouted.

Alexis reluctantly pulled DJ from her hug and looked him in the eyes. "Ok honey. I want you to go over there with your Dad," she said giving him another kiss on the forehead. "They are going to get you out of here. Okay?"

DJ hesitated looking around confused. "Aren't you coming with us, Mom?"  
"I cant come with you guys sweetheart..." she answered fighting tears. "You just go okay?" 

"But mom-."

"DJ, we don't have time to argue! Now I want you to go over there with your father. Do you hear me?" she snapped suddenly making him jump.

DJ looked at her momentarily taken aback before nodding slowly. "Okay, Mom."

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to snap, but you have to go. I love you just remember that," she insisted turning him to face Dean and the others.

"Im losing patience!" The demon growled.

"Go DJ," Alexis said giving him a slight nudge. "Hurry."

DJ hesitated, but did as he was told walking quickly over to his father who took him into his arms in a extreme hug. DJ held onto him tightly but turned his head to look at his mother who was already at the doctors side. DJ could see his fathers eyes watering as his mother willingly climbed into the passenger side seat and the doctor climbed into the drivers side after her. When the mustang screeched away his father turned away biting his lip and shutting his eyes tight.

Sam moved forward, reaching out to comfort his brother, but Dean shook his head. Keeping a tight hold on DJ, he shoved the keys into Sams hands and climbed into the backseat with. Sam shared a look with John before passing the keys over to him and climbing in the passenger seat, allowing his father to drive.


	19. Now What?

When they finally pulled up at the motel half an hour later Dean was sitting in the backseat, still holding onto DJ tightly as he stared off at nothing. The water brimming his eyes was dangerously close to falling down his cheeks and he was biting his lip so hard Sam was surprised it wasn't bleeding yet. Sam hesitated looking from his brother to his father asking the silent question 'what do we do now?'. John only shook his head sadly looking away, neither of them knew what do to. After a moment Sam and John climbed from the car, opening the doors to the backseats.

"DJ," John said softly, leaning in and opening his arms to his grandson. "Why don't you come on inside with me?"

DJ hesitated looking at his father thinking, he needs me, but Dean only nodded and gave him a gentle push towards John. DJ did as he was asked, climbing across the seats and into his grandfathers arms. John gave Sam a look before nodding towards Dean who still had made no movement towards getting out of the car. Sam only nodded to his fathers silent demand before John walked away, carrying DJ inside the motel room. Sam climbed into the car, sitting beside his brother who was still staring off at nothing.

"Dean. Are you alright?" he asked looking at his brother.

Dean didn't respond as he stared off. The water brimming across his eyes fell freely down his cheeks and Dean reached up a shaky hand to wipe the water trails away. She was gone. Who knew if he would see her again. He should have felt better. He should have been happy. He had gotten DJ back. But he wasn't. It was eating away at his insides. What was he supposed to do without her? How was he supposed to raise their boys? He suddenly realized how his dad must have felt that night after the fire. The empty feeling in the middle of chest. The realization that you were alone.

"Dean?"

"Lets go," Dean said surprising his brother as he climbed out the opposite way and went into the motel room.

Sam hesitated but followed his brother after locking the car. Dean went to DJ immediately, grabbing him from where he had sat down on the bed and pulling him into his arms. He held him for a moment before pulling him away and beginning to examine him.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked running his hands through DJ's soft hair.

DJ nodded. "Yeah Dad, Im fine."

"He didn't hurt you?" Dean continued, lifting his sons shirt to check for bruises.

"No, Dad," DJ said pushing his fathers hand away.

Dean sighed in relief, but nodded slowly. "Alright. why don't you go hop in the shower, pal? I brought you some clean clothes...and then we can get you something to eat."

DJ hesitated, casting his hazel green eyes down as if unsure. "Dad...is mom coming back?" he asked so softly Dean barely heard him.

"DJ," Dean said softly biting his lip, his eyes falling to the ground the same way his sons had. "Just...go and get cleaned up. Please."

DJ nodded hearing his fathers pleading tone, trying to ignore the questions his mind was wondering. He may have only been six but he wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on. And he wanted answers. But he had never seen his father so distraught and decided he would do as he was told for now. He turned, grabbing the his backpack from his uncle and disappeared into the bathroom. Dean waited till he heard the shower turn on before pulling his jacket off and sitting down on one of the beds. John and Sam remained quiet for a moment, watching him run his hands over his face and sigh.

"How you doing, son?" John asked finally his voice soft and calm, very unlike the normal John Winchester.

They were surprised to see Dean smirk as he looked up at them, chuckling softly. "Am I alright? Huh. Lets see...Is Dean alright? I have these powers inside my body that are pretty much driving me to the brink of insanity...and this pounding headache that wont stop...and I get my son back...kudos for that but...to do that I have to trade my pregnant wife...so how should I be doing? Im doing just fine, dad. Just god damn fine."

John and Sam actually stepped back in surprise when Dean jumped to his feet suddenly throwing his cell phone viciously across the room with a roar of mixed emotion. The cell phone shattered to pieces as it hit the wall and Dean turned away, taking two fistfuls of hair as he breathed heavily and paced.

"Dean. We will come up with a plan," John assured still in a calm voice, trying to get him to relax before he did something rash. "We will get her back. And send that son of a bitch back to hell."

"That's where he should have been all along!" Dean shouted in response. "But no. As usual for this screwed up family something went wrong and it was my fault. The demon was in me. I kept it alive. I let it out. This is my fault."

"Dean-," Sam started stepping forward to comfort his brother as he put a hand on his shoulder..

Dean shook him off, sending him stumbling a step backward as he shoved him. "Don't touch me Sam! I don't want a pep talk and I don't want a hug. I don't want to hear 'its not your fault, Dean'. No," Dean said shaking his head firmly.

"But Dean it isn't-," Sam tried again.

"Tell me what Im supposed to do, Sam," Dean interrupted looking at his brother. "Tell me how Im supposed to call my youngest kid and explain this to him? How do I tell him his mother is gone? What do I say to him? How do I make him understand?"

Sam hesitated, his eyes falling to the ground as he was unable to answer. Dean shook his head and turned to his father. "What about you dad? Any words of wisdom? What do you think I should do? Should I pack up my boys and start dragging them across the country to kill things? That's what you did right? Maybe they'll like that better than going to school or dating girls or being normal what do you think?"

John clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to lash out at Dean. Trying to remember that his son was in a lot of pain and saying things he didn't mean. He only shook his head at Dean making sure he didn't open his mouth to say anything worse.

Dean nodded. "That's what I thought. No one has anything to say...give me your phone Sam," Dean ordered thrusting his hand out to his brother.

Sam blinked. "What for?"

"Just give me the god damned phone, Sam," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Sam dug into his pocket pulling his phone out and handing it to his brother who snatched it away and grabbed his jacket. Sam watched his brother head for the door.

"Dean wait," Sam called. "Where are you going?"

Dean sighed, turning back to them. "Im going for a walk, Sam. Is that alright with you?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, Dean.."

"I just want to wait for DJ to get out of the shower and then take him to get something to eat. I just made a huge sacrifice to get him back...and Im going to make the most of it," Dean said softly before turning back to the door.  
John looked at Sam, before calling to his son himself. "Dean...What about Alex?"

Dean hesitated, not turning back to look at them as if it would be to much. "I don't know. You guys figure something out. I cant...I cant do this right now. I just...I cant...Im going for a walk, I'll be back in a minute."

Without another word they could only watch him walk out the motel room door.


	20. A Momentary Weakness

**A/N: This is where I decided to go another way with the story, instead of the way I went in the first version. I was going to do the Meg pretending to be Alex angle, but I imagine The Winchesters are to smart for that...so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

"What the hell do you want with me now?"

Alexis stared boldly up at the demon standing before her, ironically in the body of a person who dedicated his life to saving people. Her hands were tied behind her back, the ropes so tight that they dug into her flesh, making it raw. The demon had brought her back to a motel after making sure that Dean hadn't tried to follow. The room was like any other room, except all the furniture had been moved against the wall leaving the middle of the room clear and open. A large pentagram had been drawn on the carpet, in what Alexis hoped was red paint. Various symbols were drawn into the spaces of the star as well, but Alexis didn't know what they meant. The chair she had been tied to sat dead center in the circle meaning the demon had something planned. Fear was coursing through her, the last time she had been put in the middle of a pentagram, a portal to a hell dimension had been opened.

"I said: what the hell do you want with me?" she repeated determined to know the reason she was going to die.

She held her breath as he took a step toward her, one human hand reaching out to caress her cheek. She recoiled away from his touch, but he persisted, two fingers brushing across the skin of her cheek, as he eyed her with what could almost be mistaken for affection.

"Do you know how much power courses through your veins?" The demon asked in a soft surprising tone. "Do you know the things you could do with that power?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she responded angrily.

"I see that being married to Dean has not improved your attitude," the demon muttered, irritation heavy in his voice.

"They say you start to act a lot like your spouse after a few years," Alexis mumbled absently, testing the demons limits.

"Your son isn't that polite either," The demon said making Alexis snap her head up and look at him. "Like father like son I suppose."

"I can only imagine what your kids are like..."Alexis huffed. "Oh wait...that's right; Dean killed them."

The demon turned cold yellow eyes on her, fists clenching as if he was going to hit her. But to her surprise he relaxed, taking a deep breath before a smile washed over his hosts face. She stared up at him, flinching away as he moved towards her again.

"Your not going to get me angry, Alexis," The demon said calmly. "I brought you here to make a deal with you."

"I don't make deals with scum," Alexis spat eyeing him angrily.

"A deal with me is what got you here..and is the only thing that's going to keep you and your children alive," The demon taunted. " I went through a lot of trouble to get you here."

"Why? Why didn't you just come and get me. Why take DJ?" she questioned suddenly angry. "He's just a child."

"I couldn't have you coming after me using your powers after all this time," the demon answered honestly. "They've grown. And you can do some damage. Not kill me, but cause some serious pain. A trade was the only way to ensure my safety."

Alexis hesitated. Dean had her powers now. She couldn't even use them if she wanted to. But the demon didn't know that. "Then why shouldn't I just use them on you now?"

The demon smirked. "I thought you might say something like that. And that's why I have this little number," he pointed to the pentagram she sat in the middle of. "It leaves you powerless. Traps you. No good magic. But a pure source of evil energy...say if you wanted to perform a ritual of some sort."

Alexis' breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding two beats faster as her stomach gave a churn. She didn't like what the demon was hinting at. The demon smirked catching that new smell of fear wafting off of her. Leaning down he brought his face close to hers, making her lean her head back a little.

"Now lets talk about that deal, shall we?"

* * *

Dean had walked ten blocks before he realized that his fury had lead him far away from the motel. Tears were staining his face, red eyes betraying him as he stalked past people who eyed him curiously. His fists were clenched tightly, creating half moons in his palms. He had done a good job of hiding his sobs, but suddenly they seemed to well up in his chest and he ducked into an alley way leaning against the wall as full tears and sobs broke through him. His body shivered and he slid down the alley wall, hitting the dirty floor.

He looked around helplessly, unable to stop the crying, feeling weak for showing emotion and letting this happen. He covered his face with his hands, trying to stop the tears, the sobs, the shivering, but his body had taken its own course, betraying him by letting out all the emotion that he had been holding inside. That's when he felt it. The ground shaking beneath him in time with his sobs, creating cracks in the cement around him. His head began to pound again and he let out a moan, putting pressure on his temples trying to stop the pounding and the tidal wave of voices that suddenly erupted in his head.

"Dean?"

He looked up quickly, the pounding and the voices stopping instantly as he saw Sam standing with DJ in his arms. DJ had taken his shower and was in fresh clothes, his hair still wet and sticking up as if he had just rubbed it viciously with a towel and left it be. Both of them were staring at him in surprise and fear, DJ never having seen his father have an emotional break down and Sam wondering just what else Alexis' powers could do manifested by Deans fury and pain.

Sam hesitated, before lowering his nephew to the ground and whispering something in his ear. DJ nodded, heading out of the alleyway-but staying in eyesight- with a long glance at his father. Sam moved forward, coming to kneel beside Dean, who covered his face with his hands again, forcing his body to be still for a moment before trying to speak.

"Get him out of here, Sam," Dean mumbled. "I don't want him seeing me like this."

"Dean, your son is worried about you," Sam said sincerely.

"I said: get him out of here, Sam," Dean repeated. "He doesn't need to see his father this way."

"He hasn't seen his father in days, Dean. It would be nice if he could see his father period," Sam replied.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sam?" Dean said looking up at his brother. "Just leave me alone."

"Dean, you cant try to go through this alone," Sam said, sadness heavy in his voice. "Im here. Let me help you. You cant keep it inside and with Alex's powers you could hurt someone. You have to let me help."

"I am alone, Sam!" Dean snapped looking up at his brother. "I just lost my wife. I don't know what to do."

Sam shook his head. "Don't talk like that. I lost Alex too you know, but Im not going to give up on her. And I wont let you either. We will figure something out, Dean. We will do something," he said sternly.

Dean shook his head, looking at his brother helplessly. "What if...I cant Sam? How am I supposed to do it alone?"

"Your not alone, Dean," Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. We will get Alex back."

Dean hesitated, searching his brothers face, he could see the hope in his eyes and tried to steal some for himself. Wiping the tears on his face away, he nodded in response. Sam offered a small smile.

"Good. Now go and take your son to get something to eat," Sam said rising to his feet and pulling Dean up with him. "The poor kid is starving."

Dean nodded again. "Yeah..and Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You tell anyone about this I'll kill you," Dean said with a half smile.

Sam smirked and crossed his heart with his finger. "I didnt see anything."

Dean nodded, looking at his brother gratefully for a moment before heading towards DJ.

"And Dean?" Sam said making him turn to him. "Be careful with Alexis' powers alright? Try not to use them. We don't need you hurt alright?"

"Yeah alright," Dean tried to smile and prayed it came out. "Hey DJ," he called turning to where his son stood, blatantly eavesdropping. "Come here, buddy."

DJ hesitated, but walked over looking up at his father suspiciously. "You alright, Dad?" he asked cautiously.

Dean nodded, hoping his facial features wouldn't betray him, even though inside his stomach was churning and his heart was breaking. There was no way in hell that he "alright" at the moment, but he was determined to make things right again. He had to get her back if she was still alive. And if she wasn't...he was wasting every evil thing in existence and the demon for her sake. Even if it meant using Alexis' powers and even if it was the last thing he did.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered, looking down at his son. "Just a momentary weakness."


	21. Becoming Sir

Dean Johnathan Winchester, DJ for short, was not stupid. He knew that under his fathers light mood that he was really in horrible pain. That was something his father had always been good at, lying and hiding his feelings. DJ had learned that through years of watching him. And DJ also knew that his father was hiding more than his emotions, he was hiding something that had happened to the Winchesters in the past. DJ had told himself that the information the doctor-or whoever the hell he was- had given him about his father and uncle and grandpa had all been lies, but something in his gut told him that he should ask. Something made the question spur up into his throat only to be halted by the fear of the answer. Could his father really have murdered someone? Could it be true?

DJ lifted his eyes from the children's menu in front of him and looked at his father who was eyeing his own menu a little too intently. They sat in the semi-inhabited diner, his father promising him a good meal before letting him talk to his brother on the phone. He still hadn't told his father about what the doctor had said about Aidan, but he wanted some answers of his own before answering any questions his dad was going to ask. Besides the doctor had his mother, and if she was alive there is no way that she was going to let him get to Aidan.

"So what are you getting?" Dean asked, looking up from his menu and offering a small smile.

DJ answered with a shrug. "Nothing really looks good on here," he admitted.

Dean nodded slowly, eyeing his son before sliding his own menu in front of him. "Why don't you try something from mine then?" he asked.

DJ's head snapped up instantly, looking at his father in surprise. "Really?" he asked to much excitement in his voice. Ordering from the adult menu had always been something DJ had an issue with, as a growing boy with a large appetite he felt he had the stomach to eat whatever his father could, and his mother had always disagreed.

Dean nodded, his smile widening. "Go ahead. Get anything you want." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Dad," DJ said picking up his menu, his eyes scanning over its contents before the "question" came rolling back over him and he hesitated.

Dean saw his son stop instantly and raised an eyebrow. He was trying to lighten the mood, trying to be the same old dad that DJ knew, even though he knew his son was no fool. DJ had always been extremely intelligent for a young boy, and he was waiting for the bomb shell of questions. The whys and what for's. He and Alexis had always said that they would tell the boys about their past, the big battle with the demon, but not at such a young age. They had agreed to tell them when they reached junior high, were able to think more logically, and Dean could even bring them on a hunt to show them that they weren't crazy. But not when his sons were only six and four, and definitely not under the conditions they were in.

"Something wrong, buddy?" Dean asked after a moment.

He could visibly see the hesitation, it seemed like an eternity before hazel eyes that matched his own looked up at him. "Dad...what's...going to happen to mom?"

And there it was. The "question" that Dean had been hoping DJ wouldn't ask, but knew he would. It made the bile in his stomach churn and threaten to come up and he had to clear his throat three times before he was assured he wasn't going to puke on his own son. He opened his mouth, mind forming an appropriate answer before he deflated, unable to even get the words to form. He couldn't tell his son anything. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I don't think we should talk about that in here," Dean said softly, leaning over the table and letting his eyes drop. He was utterly shocked by the response he received.

"That guy said you killed people. Is that true?" DJ had let the question finally spew from his mouth without thought and he wasn't really surprised by the way his fathers face fell and his eyes widened. Uh oh.

Dean swallowed hard, his throat dry. So that's what the demon had been telling his son. That he was a murderer. He opened his mouth a lie already making its way out when he stopped, seeing the way his sons eyes craved the truth. He couldn't lie to him. But he couldn't tell him the truth either.

"DJ..there are some things in my past that...that Im not-."

"So its true then?" DJ interrupted, his eyes darkening.

Dean sighed, how was he supposed to explain? "DJ," he started again, looking at him. "I admit there are some things that you don't know about me and your mom...and your uncle but your not old enough to understand. And when you get older, I will explain. But for now, I need you to just bear with me for a little while."

DJ frowned. The "when your older" answer. He eyed his father angrily suddenly, angry that he couldn't at least offer him an answer. "The doctor thought I was old enough," he mumbled involuntarily, his eyes dropping back down to the menu.

Dean blinked, utterly taken aback. He leaned closer, anger filling him quickly as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Hey! That doctor is not your father. I am. And if I say you are not old enough to know then your not. Do you hear me?"

DJ's face dropped into a deep scowl, but he refused to look up and answer. Dean reached across the table, grabbing the collar of his shirt and forcing eye contact, his tone filled with anger.

"Dean Johnathan Winchester I said: Do you hear me?"

"Yeah," DJ said finally, eyeing his father.

"You mean yes," Dean said. "Now try again."

"Yes, I hear you," DJ repeated, the words barely audible.

"Yes what?"

"Yes...sir."

Dean blinked, one simple word hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was doing it already. Alexis hadn't even been gone for more than a few hours. He had already started turning into what he had promised her he wouldn't become. His father. He had never laid an inappropriate hand on DJ, and if Alexis had been there she probably would have hit him in the back of the head and offered him a few choice words for grabbing DJ like that. He released him letting his son fall back against the chair, as Dean sighed, the change was coming to naturally. He couldn't let himself do it. He had never snapped at DJ or used his full name in a threatening tone. He was not going to become "sir".

"DJ, Im sorry okay?" he said, his tone soft again. "But you have to understand that-."

"What can I get you fine gentleman?"

Dean turned seeing the young waitress, her name-tag stating her as Cindy, standing at the edge of the table, notepad and pin ready to take their orders. She was smiling a little to kindly at him and Dean offered her a small nod, that was as much as she was going to get.

"I'll just take a coffee, two sugars, no cream," Dean mumbled. "And whatever he wants."

Cindy nodded, her eyes lingering on him for a second before writing his order down and turning to DJ. "And for you sweetheart?"

DJ looked back down at the menu. "I'll just take double cheeseburger and a coke please," he said half heartedly.

Cindy smiled. "Okay. Would you like some fries with that honey?"

DJ shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay," she muttered, jotting his order down before turning back to Dean. "Can I get you anything else, handsome?"

Dean frowned slightly, was she hitting on him right in front of his kid? He brought up his left hand, scratching his chin, making sure she got an eye full of the silver band on his ring finger. He wasn't that man anymore. "No, Im fine. Thanks."

She got the idea with a small frown before nodding and walking away, Dean watched her go, shaking his head and frowning, when he felt Sam's phone buzzing in his pocket. Sighing he pulled the phone from his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Is that you? Its Aidan. Remember the last time I ate strawberries and my skin got all itchy and stuff? Does that mean Im allergic to them?" Aidan said so fast Dean had to take a minute to soak it all in.

"I don't know, pal. Ask your mo-," Deans sentence died in his throat. Another reminder of how much he and his boys, needed Alexis. How was he supposed to tell Aidan that his mother was gone? He couldn't do it. Not over the phone. This was a conversation that he needed to have face to face with his boy.

"Uhh...just don't eat any alright? Just to be safe," he finished, killing the subject of his wife before it even started.

"Oh ok- hold on a second Dad. Aunt Sarah! My dad said I cant have any just to be safe!" Aidan called. Dean heard Sarah's muffled reply before Aidan was back on the phone. "Are you and mom coming home soon?"

Dean felt the lump in his throat thicken. "Yeah...soon pal. But...I've got good news. DJ is here," he said a small smile forming on his lips.

"You found him?" Aidan breathed, the excitement exploding from him into his tone.

"Yeah just like I said," Dean said with a nod. "You want to talk to him?"

"Yes!"

Dean turned back to DJ, who was watching him expectedly. "Here," Dean said holding out the phone. "Its your brother."

Dean watched DJ take the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?...Aidan?" he breathed a sigh of relief and a smile finally announced itself on his face. "Yeah Im fine...No...No, I didn't get any candy...who told you that?...well they are a liar being kidnaped is not fun...I don't know...We will be home soon dad says...No you still cant have my room!...I know...Im glad Im okay too...I'll see you soon little bro."

DJ hung up the phone and handed it back to Dean. Dean offered him a small smile, his sons reunion lifting his spirits slightly. He pocketed the phone and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Im sorry I snapped at you...and grabbed you like that. I wont ever do it again," he assured.

DJ shrugged. "Its okay...Im sorry about what I said."

"No..its fine...you just want to know what's going on and that's understandable. But now is not a good time for me to explain it to you alright?"

DJ nodded in defeat. "Alright."

Dean smiled. "So your brother was happy to talk to you huh?"

DJ nodded again, but hesitated. "Dad...there's something else the doctor said."

"What did he say?" Dean asked with a frown.

"He said something about-."

Dean jumped as the cellphone in his pocket began to ring, he pulled it out putting it to his ear. "One second DJ, hello?"

"Dean. Its your dad, you need to come back to the motel right now."

"What, why?" Dean replied hearing his fathers tone. "What's wrong?"

"We're going back to Lawrence. Missouri called. She wants to see you...and your boys."


	22. Betrayal

They stood across the street behind the forest of trees in front of Missouri's house. It wasn't cold outside but Alexis shivered. The demon stood behind her, his cold yellow eyes on the house in front of them. There was a loud rumble, the sound of a fired up midnight blue Charger engine, and Alexis jumped. Her eyes went wide as Dean's charger pulled up and parked in front of the house.

The demon grabbed her arm. "Don't go getting any ideas now. Remember the pact and what happens if you break it. You don't want that now do you?"

Alexis sighed softly, shaking her head. "No…"

They watched as Missouri greeted the Winchester Men and ushered them into her home. Missouri paused at the door looking directly in their direction and for a brief moment Alexis thought Missouri had seen her.

"She can't see you," The demon said shattering her hope. "I have you cloaked."

"I figured," she answered sarcastically.

"Good. Now do as you were told," he replied, releasing her arm and giving her a little shove in the direction of the house. "Wait for the witch to go into the house and bring me what you promised."

She hesitated, looking at the house as Missouri took one last look around and then went inside. She took a small step toward Missouri's home when the demon grabbed her again.

"Remember the other part of the deal sweetheart. No hints to Dean or anyone. Bring me the boy with no trouble or the pact is broken and both your children's souls are mine for the taking."

A cold shiver raced down Alexis' spine at the thought and she nodded slowly in response. The demon released her and she continued on to the house. _It's just a little blood. It's just a little blood_, she thought.

* * *

"Boys," Missouri said as she lead the Winchester men into the foyer. "And by boys I mean little DJ and Aidan, why don't you go into the living room and watch some television. I need to speak to the adults in private."

DJ and Aidan immediately looked to Dean in surprise. Who was this woman telling them what to do after only meeting them for two seconds? Dean nodded to them and gave them a little wave of his hand sending them into the living room. They cast one more look to Missouri and went into the living room like they were told.

"They sure do have your attitude," Missouri said with a role of her eyes, nodding to Dean. "Come with me."

Sam grinned at Dean as they followed Missouri into the kitchen through a large swinging door. She motioned for them to sit at the table.

"Missouri, what's this all about? You said you had some information for us?" John asked as he sat at the table.

"It's mostly for Dean. I've been asking around talking to a few other psychics I know and they've been getting a lot of bad feelings. Just like I have. We heard the demon was back and whatever he is planning is big and he needs a lot more power than he has on his own. And whatever it is, Dean, you and your wife and your children are heavily involved."

Dean blinked at Missouri. "My children? DJ and Aidan aren't really involved. The demon just used them as a ploy to get to Alex."

"No Dean," Missouri said with a shake of her head. "Its much more than that honey. So much more."

"What do you mean," Sam questioned.

Missouri paused heavily, looking to the swinging door that was the entrance to the kitchen. "Why don't you ask your nephew, DJ?"

Dean turned to the kitchen door himself. "Dean Johnathan Winchester! Get in here please!"

* * *

Aidan sat in front of an old television set in silence. He had gotten a lump in his throat when he heard his father call his brothers name in that tone. That _"ooooooh your in trouble"_ tone. DJ had sighed, that _"what have I done now?"_ look playing on his face as he slid off the couch and trudged into the kitchen.

The two brothers hadn't been speaking to each other anyway. Both of them could only sit in silence, staring at the television set with no idea what to say to one another. Their innocence had been shattered by a monster so severely that they couldn't even talk brotherly amongst each other. Aidan had so many questions. What was it like? Was he hurt? Did he think he was going to die? But how would he know how to ask his brother seriously what it felt like to be kidnapped? Taken from everything he knew and loved with the thought that his kidnapper was most likely going to kill him? Aidan hated how he felt when he even imagined having been in DJ's position, he couldn't begin to think about bringing up those old feelings that DJ had just experienced.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a short tapping on the window on the side of the house. A brief moment of fear erupted in his body as his eyes slowly turned to the window from which the sound came and then he was face to face with the angel of his life. His mother.

* * *

Alexis saw the way her sons face lit up at the sight of her and she smiled and immediately brought her finger to her lips, signaling that he needed to be quiet. He nodded in response and tiptoed to the window, standing on tiptoe to open the window.

"Mommy," he whispered excitedly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you baby," she replied fighting back the tears in her eyes. "But you can't let your daddy or grandpa or Uncle Sam know that I'm here sweetie. This is just a secret between you and mommy."

Aidan nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Do you think you can sneak out the front door?" she asked looking behind Aidan towards the hallway. She could hear voices coming from somewhere else in the house. Most likely the kitchen.

Aidan hesitated, turning to the hallway and gazing at the front door. "I think so," he said slowly looking back at her. "Where are we going mommy?"

"It's a surprise, honey," she said trying to make it sound exciting, but she could see the hesitant look in her son's eyes.

"Okay," he said after a moment. "Can't I just climb through here?"

Alexis hesitated, the mother in her thinking _no_ _way that's way too dangerous_, but then again she was just about to bring her youngest son to a demon.

"Sure sweetie, be careful though," Aidan got a jump start and climbed onto the ledge sliding his body over and into his mothers open arms.

She wrapped him in a warm hug and held him for a moment, tears falling freely now. _He's going to be with me, I can protect him. The demon made a blood pact. He can't break it or he goes to hell. Aidan will be fine. Everything is going to be fine. Blood pacts are final. Even demons cant break them. _

"Mom, can't we let Dad know where we are going?" Aidan asked softly looking back at the open window.

"Remember honey, it's a surprise. For everyone," she said looking back at the open window too.

* * *

"What do you mean, Dad?" DJ asked blankly to his father's question.

"Don't play dumb, child," Missouri broke in, making DJ look at her in surprise. "Go on and tell your father what you heard. What you were told……about your brother. It's screaming inside your head right now. I'm a psychic honey, I can hear it."

DJ's whole face fell and Dean was reminded of the moment when he first met Missouri and she was inside his head. The feeling of surprise and momentary anger at the invasion of privacy. DJ turned back to his father looking ashamed and Dean only nodded slowly.

"It's okay, pal," Dean assured. "I'm not upset. Just go ahead and tell me what you heard."

DJ took a deep breath and suddenly became very interested in Missouri's wooden table. "The doctor was talking about Aidan. He said he was very important to him. That he was the key."

"The key?" John said in confusion. "What key? The key to what son?"

DJ shook his head. "I don't know."

Dean's face fell and suddenly he rose from his chair as a weird feeling over came his body. Something was happening. Something that his body was warning him shouldn't be happening. He looked to Missouri, her eyes had gone wide. She felt it too. She knew what was happening. He ran from the kitchen making John and Sam jump up to follow. DJ moved to follow, but Missouri put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"It's safer for you to be in here with me, Hun."

"Aidan!" Dean called bursting into the living room to find it empty. His heart sank in his chest. _Not again. No please, not again. _

"I'll check upstairs," Sam said heading for the stairs.

"I'll check the bathroom," John called running back down the hall.

"No," Missouri called from the kitchen. "Don't bother. He's outside."

Dean didn't need telling twice, he broke into a run heading for the front door and pulling it open. What he saw made him not trust his eyes because surely this was an unbelievable sight. His wife, walking with his son in her arms across the street to a yellow eyed man in a pair of scrubs.

"Aidan!" Dean yelled.

Alexis paused and turned a look of fear on her face. Aidan perked up in her arms, reaching his arm out towards his father.

"Dad!"

"Dean, no!" Alexis called, clutching Aidan tighter to her chest and walking backwards quickly towards the demon. "Stay back."

Dean hesitated, stunned, confused. A sick feeling of betrayal was sitting in his stomach and he felt like he was going to puke. He couldn't move, Sam and John were at his side but they didn't move waiting for Dean to make his move first. Alexis reached the demons side and a malicious smiled played over the demon hosts face.

"Dad!" Aidan called again, his mothers sparkly green eyes gazing at him pleadingly.

That made him move. The Winchester men broke into a run and the demon held out a hand, all three men were forced to stop and some unseen force kept them from moving. They were left standing directly across the street, face to face with the demon and Alexis.

Dean refused to believe that this woman was his wife. There must be a demon inside her, controlling her. But the sad look on her face and in her eyes told him otherwise. This was his wife alright and something was controlling her, but she was unable to fight it.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Dean called across the street to her.

"What she has to," the demon answered for her. Dean frowned. "She made a pact with me and if she breaks it, your children's souls are mine."

Dean's face fell in surprise; his eyes went to Alex who looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she said looking up at him, her eyes losing their normal spark. "I had to."

A look of panic suddenly appeared on Aidan's face as he realized just who this man-or thing- was and he began to put up a fight. "Mom I want to stay with Dad," he said trying to release himself from her hold.

"Aidan, no honey," Alexis answered holding him tightly. "You're going to come with me. You'll see Daddy soon."

"Dad!" Aidan called, turning desperate eyes on him.

The demon reached out putting a hand over Aidans eyes. "Sleep," he commanded.

Aidans eyes rolled in the back of his head and he went limp in his mothers arms. Dean struggled harder. "Aidan!"

"Time to go," the demon cut in.

The demon hosts face grimaced and his mouth opened wide, expelling a huge cloud of black smoke that engulfed the air above the host, Alexis and Aidan. The host's body dropped and the cloud lingered in the air momentarily.

"Alexis!" Dean called struggling with the hold on his body.

She looked into his eyes sadly, something there apologizing to him for everything she was about to do. She couldn't even bring herself to smile. She was ashamed. She closed her eyes and turned her head away as the demon cloud engulfed her and she was covered in darkness with Aidan sleeping in her arms. And then they were floating, being carried away to the unknown.


End file.
